


New Neighbors

by jojolu



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, WOC - Fandom
Genre: Black Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolu/pseuds/jojolu
Summary: Former child star Zara Hadley is recently back into the movies, staring opposite Chris Evans in a film. Unknown to them two people are working hard for them to be together.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans x OC
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12





	1. Well, Meryl

"Welcome back to DJ Andy and Crew. We are here with a star from the highly anticipated sequel to Aquaman. Zara Hadley. Our favorite former child star."

You were a bit nervous about being back in the spotlight again after all these years away.

After your 5 seasons on the Disney Channel 25 years ago, you were one of the first Black kid to have a show about them. You came in before The New Mickey Mouse Club show. After the show ended you had a couple of small roles in TV.You did one teenage age horror movie that became a cult classic before taking the college route and went to Howard University in DC.You stayed current with your SAG card and did a few voiceovers a video game and produced a couple of small indie projects. That was until two years ago when your former agent, who now is a huge agent with there own agency called saying that you were specifically requested for a small role in a small indie film. You were taken aback by the call but jumped in feet first. It was very different than anything you had been offered before. The film was told in two parts, your part being during Woodstock in '69 and another character was reading your diary.

It felt really good getting back in the game. The film ended up getting nominated for four Oscars and you and another costars got nominated in the Best Supporting category. You were nominated for Best Supporting Actress, you didn't win but you were now called an Oscar nominated Actress. You were asked to present Best Original Screenplay with Chris Evans. You two set the internet aflame. He was the perfect gentleman and had his hand on the small of your back the whole time. You two talked for a few minutes before being interrupted. You, like most of the world, had a small crush on him but after the Oscars you thought you felt him give you crazy 'I like you' vibes. Immediately after wrapping the film, you were asked to audition for the Aquaman sequel and before you got to your car the were offered the part. You are currently finishing up a teeny part in the next Aquaman sequel and our on apress junket with the cast.

"Hi! Again I'm sorry it just me. I had Jason with me all day."

"No problem, he will be calling in shortly." Andy says.

"This has been a crazy two years! Did you every think you would get back into acting and whew that sex scene in "Still, Remember.'"

You laugh.

"Oh yes! My wife was screaming! That scene changed her life "

"Listen, that was all Mackie. Sex scenes are always the worst. But it was such a professional set and we were both like 'We want the audience to clutch their pearls' I had thought that maybe I could produce more. I mean I have a little bit of name recognition."

"A little bit? Are you serious? I had your poster on my wall!"

"Andy! Don't embarrass her." His co-host Megan replies.

"I have one last sex scene question." Megan says.

"Go right ahead." You say smirking.

"That all seemed so real. So do you think about someone else? Or are you in the moment with that actor, because Mackie told us a little secret."

"That son of a bitch." You say laughing.

You know exactly what they are talking about.

You had accidentally and drunkly mentioned that his former co-star was your scene warm up.

"Okkkkkk Okkkkkk. Just tell us! I told you mine, Gabrielle Union!" Anthony shouts.

You take another shot and finally answer.

"Chris." You mumble out.

"Which one? There are forty-five of them in movies and a few are married." One of the other actors say.

"Ughhhh, not a married one. You all are the worst people and big mouth knows him." You say pointing to Mackie.

Mackie searches his drunk brain figures out who you are talking about.

"EVANS!" Anthony shouts across the restaurant.

"Oh my God shut the fuck up, and yes. Dear sweet baby Jesus, yes. I just want to bit him and then make him a daddy. Damn, that white boy is fine as fuck. I just want to sit on his face and his dick. He just looks good in bed. I know his brother, a little we met at Sundance. But yes, during that scene we filmed yesterday, I didn't think of you once."

"Well ouch. I thought I heard you mumble out his name."

"You fucking liar. Alright let's change the subject before I jump in his DM's."

"You want his number?" Mackie asks..

"Shouldn't you ask your friend first."You reply

"I have."

As you were stumbling into your bed that night Mackie texted you that Chris had asked about you when they texted earlier.

"So?"

"I plead the fifth. You won't get that out of me without copious amounts of tequila."

Someone in the background yells shots and everyone laughs again.

Luckily Jason Momoa calls and everyone forgets about what you were talking about.

The press junket lasted another two weeks and ended with the premiere. Everyone was there including him.....which you are sure Mackie had something to do with it. You are currently sitting next to Lisa Bonet and Zoë Kravitz talking about the different of Hollywood then and now.

"You can't be serious! You are literally my favorite human on earth. It's just crazy now, my agent was telling me 'that I have to engage with my fans more, give them a peek into your life.' I literally have nothing to share! So I have been trying!"

"Its so hard to maintain a balance between sharing and over sharing. You are doing a great job. You are practically family now." Lisa says

"I didn't mean for you husband to adopt me! But I really appreciate it."

"He just loves people and if he feels a connection he runs with it."

Just then Mackie and Chris walk up, Chris definitely looks like he was pulled over.

"Baby girl! Look at you! You looking sexy as fuuuck. Let me holla at you." He says.

He pulls you up into a hug and whispers "You're welcome." The tune from Moana.

"Evans, I know you know this beautiful, sexy and very single lady is Zara...."

"Hadley. I know who she is. We have met a few times. Each time we meet it gets better. Every person who has met you talks about you with such praise. I'm just try to get to know you better."

_well damn_

"Um wow, thanks. I don't know what to say. I'm an open book. We should definitely hang ."

He was about to say something when a woman taps his shoulder and tells him something.

The look on his face tells you that he has something else to do.

"I'm so sorry but I have to talk to someone really quick."

"I totally get it. this industry hasn't changed. It was great talking to you."

He goes on for a hug which you gladly accept. You were standing a bit sideways so when he pulled you into the hug it was a full body hug, so you were in his neck and whew lawd did he smell amazing. You have hugged super hot duds before, but this was different.

He felt safe.

He felt like home.

The lady waiting for him cleared her throat and he slowly pulled away. He looked down at you gave you that smirk, you had only seen in interviews.

He and the woman walk away and you just stand there staring in his direction. He turns back and smiles again.

"Yo, Z you good?"

And without even turning around you say.

"Fuck you Mackie."

Everyone laughs.

You sit back down as a waiter hands everyone a glass of champagne.

You sip it while you are lost in thought.

"That was crazy hot. Your chemistry is ridiculous." Zoë says when she taps your legs to get your attention.

"I literally have no words. Is he getting more attractive? I think I want to have his babies."

"I fucking told you. He has talked about you for months now. MONTHS! Before you ask, I haven't said anything about you liking him."

"Z baby likes who?" Jason says as he walks up to the group.

"Chris Evans." Lisa answers.

"Oooooooh the white boy! He's hella cool."Jason responds.

"Oh my God! Stop! I don't like him I barely know him."

"But you want to get to know him, right?" Zoë asks.

"Duh."

"Well, then talk to your casting director. You new movie is looking for your male co-star." Lisa says as smooth as silk.

"I can't do that.....can I?" You say to them.

"You are the star. Yes you can."Jason says.

Three weeks later you are waiting with the director, executive producer and the casting agent.

"You are lucky everyone likes him. I don't really see him in this role, but his agent wouldn't leave me alone." Samantha Wendell, the director says.

"Really? He wants to be in this movie too?" You ask.

"If you want to date him just do it. If he doesn't fit the type he's not getting it." The casting director Connie Smith says.

"You better hope your chemistry is hot enough to get me wet." Samantha says.

"Eww gross." You say while laughing.

There is a small knock on the door and an assistant let's you lets everyone know he's here.

"Holy shit, I'm nervous."

"You already have the part. I also want the beginning from scene from page 56 too."

"You bitches." You mumble out.

It's the scene where you two finally decide to just kiss and get it out of the way of your job.

He walks and everyone's whole attitude changes.

Sam is sitting up and giving him her undivided attention.

Justin Collins the executive producer is just staring attentively.

Connie the casting director is just smiling like a school girl.

You are trying not to undress him with your eyes.

The scenes go perfectly and your chemistry is boiling over.

He brings this sweet innocence of the character to light but also makes him a bearable asshole.

"OK, that's great you two. Now can we do part of page 56."

You both turn to it and he realizes that there isn't much dialog to remember.

He smirks when he gets to the good part and looks up at you.

You try not to laugh.

"I think I'm good to go, you Z?"

You just shake your head yes.

"OK you two annnnd action."

"'I'm just saying what's the harm? There is obviously something going on here and I for one am dying to know what it is.'" He says as Grant

"'Grant, you're an idiot. There is absolutely nothing going on. You are just this former frat kid who happens to join the CIA and somehow got place in this team, which I don't think you belong on. Everyone on this team has lost someone. You haven't. I refuse to see that happen to you.'" You say as Erin.

" 'Why do you care?' " He says stepping closer to you.

" 'I don't.'" You take a step towards him.

" 'You so do.'" He pulls you against his body.

" 'I will shoot you.'" You say against his lips.

" 'In my shoulder, please.' " He says as he kisses you.

The rest of the scene is your characters having sex while trying not to let the rest of your team know.

But right now in this building on Sepulveda Boulevard in Los Angeles you are currently making out with Christopher Robert Evans, who's hand is slowly making its way to your ass. He is kissing you so deeply you know you have moaned twice.

"Cut." Samantha says.

He starts to kiss towards your neck, which you expose more to him. He nibbles up to your ear then returns to your mouth. He slides his tongue inside so slowly. You gently caress yours against his.

"Cut." She says again a bit louder.

You put your arms around his neck and he pulls you even closer. You pull back slowly and just smile at him. He kisses you again.

"You got the part." The casting director Connie Smith says.

You both snap out of whatever moment you two were having.

"What?" He says obviously just remembering there is three other people in the room.

"Congratulations, you got the part." She repeats.

"That's amazing. Thanks again for let me read for this part. I really wanted to be apart of this project."

"If you could just wait outside and we will be right out."

He smiles at you and quickly walks out.

"Fuck me. It's going to be like directing a porn with you two on set." Sam says.

"Was it good?" You ask nervously.

"Good? Bitch I'm pregnant! Now please for everyone in this room go fuck him. Please!"

"Samantha you are insane."

She shows you the clip of your scene and you watch the way you two kissed. Feeling it is one thing but seeing it, is a whole other level. You see the way he held you in his arms, they way he brought so close to his chest. His thumb on your cheek as you deepened the kiss.

You hand Justin back his phone.

"The CIA training starts next Monday."

You and Justin walk out to Chris on his phone.

He looks up at you and smiles.

"I was just telling Zara that next Monday the CIA training will start and we will be off. You two know the drill, hang out, go out to dinner and meet her kid. Publicly, would be nice."

"Aww are we fake dating?" You ask Justin then smile at Chris.

"Fake? Uh sure. If you saw what happened in that room you wouldn't call it fake. Here you both see this and see if you would call that fake." He says as he sends you both a text.

"Its called acting." You tell him

"Well Meryl......have a great time 'acting'."

You and Chris head to the elevator and push the button. You are a little shy around him but aren't sure why.

"About the ummm kiss. Sorry if I got a bit ummm carried away." He shifts uneasily.

"No. It was good......umm really great.......ummm....I really enjoyed it. Did you?."

Before you can continue Sam runs past you two and yells.

"Please use protection, I can't have her pregnant."

"She's insane. She was a director on my show a hundred years ago."

"My older sister loved your show. I was made to watch it." He says while smirking at you.

The elevator door opens and you walk in ahead of him.

"Ohhhh really made to? That's not what Scott said, he said you two used to sing the theme song!"

"He is the worst little brother."

He walks you to your car and you both are just standing there looking at each other.

"So..."

"Would....."

"Sorry you go." He says.

"I was just wondering if you want to maybe grab lunch or something?"

"Yes. That would be great. You want to drive together or?"

"Sure. We can drop my car off at my house. I only live 15 mins from here." You tell him.

"Me too."

You tell him your address and he just laughs.

"What? You know where that is? I just moved back in the area."

"That's literally across my driveway. I'm the second house on that private road."

"That's insane. Well, hello neighbor." That sounded way more sexy then you meant it.

You just shake your head and get in your car.

He waves and walks to his.

"Oh my God.....neighbors......."

You drive home and he pulls into the private road behind you and follows you past two huge houses to yours at the end of the road.

You pull into your garage and he parks in your driveway. You walk to him in the driveway and he points to his house.

"Right there. I need my hedges trimmed."

"Yes you do. You are making the whole neighborhood look terrible." You say while smiling.

"When did you move in? I was in Boston for six months."

"Six months ago. Right before school started. You wanna come in? I'm not really feeling going out we can totally order in. I can post on Instagram that we are together. If that's cool with you?"

"Sounds great. Could I bring Dodger over? I can relieve my dog sitter."

"Sure. Just come in through the garage." You say as you head inside.

You head to the fridge and grab a beer and sit down at your island. You were so glad you didn't have to unpack this giant house. There's a quick knock on your garage door and door opens.

"Kitchen."

"Coming. D's a bit slower after his surgery, but he is recovering beautifully."

He walks in and behind him is Dodger in all of his glory.

"Hey sweetness, come to momma."

"If you insist." Chris says as he walks up to you.

"Ughhhh not you, this beautiful, handsome, strong fella right here."

You squat down and nuzzle him and kiss his head.

"Right this way Bubba." You lead him right to your couch which he happily sits on.

"Can I post him on my Instagram? People will definitely realize we are hanging out.

"Of course. Let me follow you first. You have to follow me too."

"OK. We are so official. I have a confession. I was following you up until last night."

"Ohhhh yeah? I was following a fan page of yours. They repost everything you post." He confesses.

You snap a couple of pictures of Dodger and add 3 videos of Chris talking in the background and him walking around but none of his face. You both figured the tease of him would be great. He took a picture body selfie of you with your legs in his lap and Dodger with his head on your hip and another one of your side profile.

"You want something to drink? I got a little bit of everything."

"A beer would be great or maybe........tequila."

You stop in your walk to the kitchen.

"Mackie is a dead man."

"Sorry. I pried it out of him. Its so flattering...."

"But you don't feel that way. I get it. I totally understand. I'm not your type." You say quickly.

He practically jumps off your couch and runs into the kitchen and gets in front of you.

"That's not what I was going to say at all. I was saying it's so flattering because I have been crushing on your since we met at Sundance, it was at your screening and I have been trying to get with you ever since. When Mack told me that you might feel the same I couldn't wait to find out if it's true."

"What did he actually tell you?" You ask tentatively.

You are pretty sure you said your wanted to sit on his face and make him a dad.

His ears get red and he smirks at you and licks his lips.

"Oh my God.....I'm going to go put my head in the oven. It was a long day and It was our sex scene day, that just leaves you horny and hungry."

Trust me I know, especially when that other actor has an amazing partner. Which one are you now?" He says closing the distance.

"Definitely the first one." You say biting your lip.

"I'm the second one."

"You are so annoying, has anyone told you that." You say pushing him in the chest and head to the fridge.

He just laughs.

You feel him come up behind you and he moves your hair off your neck and kisses a trail up to your ear.

"I'm hungry for you." He whispers in your ear.

You close the fridge and turn to face him and put your arms around his neck and he reaches under your ass and picks you up and walks the couch opposite of Dodger.

He sits as you straddle his lap.

"You have no idea how much I want you Zara." He says pulling your ass closer to him.

You grind on him which causes you both to moan.

"I can definitely feel how much." You say giggling into his chest.

"That's not exactly what I meant.

"I know. This is just crazy. Your my neighbor and my super hot co-star I get to make out with. All I want to do is take you upstairs and I can't even begin to think about that."

"That's all I've been thinking about. You sitting on my face and I'm holding you by your hips......"

You silence him with your lips.

He pulls back and starts to unbutton your shirt.

You pull at his shirt and he pulls it off.

He immediately kisses you again.

If you weren't trying to dry hump Captain America you would have heard that your daughters car had pulled up with her and her new friend Pearl, who just happens to be Maya Rudolph's daughter.


	2. A.G.H.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter.

"Hey mom? I finally found out who lives across the street. Apparently its Chris Evans how cool is that.........MOM! IS THAT CHRIS EVANS??? EWWWWWWW!!! ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT! GROSS! UGHHHH! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE."

"Avery! Upstairs now! Hey Pearl, so sorry." You say try to hid your body.

Avery runs upstairs yelling that she has to bleach her eyeballs.

"Its cool Ms. Hadley. I've only seen him in the movies." She says walking upstairs.

Pearl waves at you both.

You reluctantly get off his lap and look for your shirt. He puts his back on and asks where the bathroom is.

You grab your phone and text Maya, who you've only met twice.

She immediately FaceTimes you.

"Hi." She is smiling and doing some sort of body roll.

"I'm so sorry. We were......just talking...."

Now she is kissing the air around her.

"I'm gonna hang up."

"Don't! I'm so happy for you. He's super hot."

Chris walks back in the room.

"You wanna order something to eat?"

He notices that you are on the the phone.

You just turn the phone and she says hi.

"He's even cuter then I remember. Are you gonna have his babies? Pearl said he lives across the road."

"Bye Maya!"

You hang up and stand next him at the kitchen island. He is just looking around.

"You want a tour?"

"Lead the way."

"This is the living room and that's the kitchen."

"Obviously, the stove gave it away!"

"Smartass. Did you see my backyard?"

You head over to the and press the control pad to operate the glass doors.

The whole back wall of your living room opens to your deck and pool. You have a waterslide and a small grotto.

"Holy shit Hugh! Where are the Bunnies?"

"Its not that big."

"You wanna get wet?" He says as you start to close the wall door.

"I have so many inappropriate comments flooding my brain. So I'm just going to say 'No'"

"Inappropriate comments are my favorite." He says smirking.

You show him your huge walk-in pantry, the dining room, your office and the gym.

"I can honestly say I have not touched one thing in this room."

"You don't need it." He says as he looks you up and down.

"Stop it."

"What? I didn't do anything........yet."

"Let me show you upstairs."

"After you."

"Chris are you staring at my ass?"

"I am. You should see this thing."

"I have many many times."

You show him your 4 guest rooms and finally make it to Avery's room. You knock and she shouts come in.

"Hey ladies. Why are you home so early?"

"Are you asking that because you are trying to have sex him with?"

"Avery Giselle Hadley, you have lost your ever-loving mind. You do not get to talk to me like that. You better apologize or that car in going back. By the way you two shouldn't be driving together. Two permits do not equal a license."

Pearl laughs at your Clueless reference.

Avery glares at her.

"What, your mom quoted Clueless. Our volleyball practice was canceled. My dad is on his way to pick me up."

"Mom, I'm sorry and sorry Mr. Evans. I should not inquire about the sexual activities of adults. I will acquiesce to your rule about the car."

"Thank you. I love you. Pearl, you are definitely my favorite non kid."

"Thanks, Ms. Hadley. I'm Pearl by the way." She says to Chris as she walks up to greet him.

He shakes her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Pearl. I'm Chris"

"Alright ladies we will leave you alone."

You two walk out and Avery shouts.

"Just let me know when I should put on my noise canceling headphones "

"That kid......"

"She seems very smart."

"A smartass is more like it."

You finally walk to your closed bedroom door.

"You are the only man that has been in this room...well since the movers."

"Well the honor is all mine. After you." You open the door and he walks in and you shut the door behind you.

"We're alone."

"We were alone earlier." You respond.

"But not in your bedroom.....with a bed."

He says as he walks around your room. There is a sitting area and a balcony opens to your backyard.

"I'm going to change really quick." You head into your bathroom then into your closet.

"You can come in."

He peeks his head in walks in and sits on the couch you have in there.

"This closet is beautiful. Is that your Oscar gown? You took my breath away that night."

You were in the middle of taking of your shirt and putting on a Howard University shirt and a pair of shorts.

He managed to keep his eyes from roaming over your body.

"Yes, that's it. I love that dress. I might just wear in around the house. Although the 40 million dollars of diamonds I definitely miss."

"That's how much that cost? Is that why you had that beefy dude following you around?"

"You are correct. In an emergency he was to save the diamonds."

"Wow. That's pretty fucked up."

You sit next to him and just look at him.

"What exactly are we doing? They told us to hang out. I think we said we like each other. I just want to know what that means to you."

"We are hanging out. I want to know you. I know parts of you but I really want to get to know you better. I definitely remember that I said I liked you. You haven't shared that sentiment, to me it means that we are seeing each other."

"Ohhhh I didn't. Do you want me to tell you I have been hard core crushing on you for a year. Are we seeing only each other? Do I call you my boyfriend? I'm confused. I just know I like you."

"A whole year....I feel so special. I only see one person at a time, right now that's you and you can call me whatever you want. I like you too. I really like being around you." He says smiling at you.

"Oh shush. Same. I will only see you. Oh my goodness, I have a boyfriend, I definitely didn't see this happening today. A boyfriend who hasn't bought me lunch."

"I ordered it in the bathroom. So what do you have to say now?"

"My bad?"

He gets up and stands in front of you.

You look up at him and try to to look at his crotch which is right in front of your face.

"I have gone to two events only because I knew you were going." He confesses.

"This is what we are doing?"

He just nods.

"I promised Sam I would narrate her documentary about shoes, to make her see you."

"I promised to read my agents nephews script."

"I've seen 'What's Your Number' 12 times."

"I watched the sex scene from 'Still, Remember' way to many times."

"I asked to present with you during the Oscars."

"I did too."

"I donated two million to Christopher's Haven."

"That's you? Holy shit. That money paid for a new waiting room and remodeling the families houses."

"A.G.H., Avery Giselle Hadley. I did it in her name."

He pulls you up to his chest and hugs you and then kisses you.

"You keep this up I'm going to fall in love with you."

"You keep holding me like this and I will."

You look up at him and just stare into his eyes.

"The food should be here soon."

"Thank God. I fucking hungry."

You both head out of your closet and open your door right as Pearl is about to knock.

"Oh hey Pearl, what's up?"

"Hi, my dad's here."

"Let me walk you out."

After a very awkward exchange with her Dad Paul, the food came right after they left and now you Chris and Avery are eating an early dinner.

Avery is talking about school to Chris and you're drinking a glass of wine.

"So I told Braxton no way man, I'm not going to date a guy who wears loafers with no socks. Eww. He's literally the worst."

Chris just laughs.

"I agree. He seems like a terrible person." He says.

"What are you two doing exactly? I saw your Instagram posts. Are you dating? Or just messing around as the kids say." Avery asks you both.

You choked on your wine, you weren't expecting that question.

"Well, I like your mom, a lot. We are dating as of forty-five minutes ago. Is that OK with you?"

"Yep. I just would ask you two to keep all of your carnal copulations to her bedroom. I watch TV on that couch."

"Avery! Oh my God. Please don't ever say 'carnal copulations' ever again."

"Wow........" Chris says with his mouth wide open.

"I got homework and don't forget Grams is coming to town."

"Fucking hell, I forgot my mom is coming to help with Ave when we start."

"Mom's love me."

"I'm sure they do. This mom has been against every actor I dated. You will definitely have a challenge."

"My teacher has an Captain America poster in her classroom. Such a weird lady."

Avery gets up and clears her spot then everyone else's spot. She is about to start cleaning the kitchen.

"I got this. You go start your homework." Chris says to her.

"You sure?" She says looking at you.

"As long as my kitchen gets clean I don't care who cleans it."

"Awesome, bye!"

She runs up the stairs and yells

"Thanks, stand in Dad." Then laughs so hard she trips up the stairs.

"Go upstairs, before you chip those expensive teeth!"

You just shake your head at her and watch her disappear into the hallway.

You turn your eyes toward Chris who is currently emptying your dishwasher.

He is holding four bowls and you just point to where they go. There weren't many dishes so he it didn't take him long.

"You want another glass of wine?"

"You trying to get me drunk Evans? That was my last bottle."

"Drunk? No. A little buzzed? Definitely. I have a great one that I opened last night at home."

"Ooooh can I come with you? I wanna see your house."

He finishes dry his hands and walks over to you and helps you up.

"Dodger?"

"Avery took him upstairs before dinner."

"He really likes kids. I don't think he will leave now."

"Let me just tell Avery." You walk over to the intercom and tell her you are going to his house for a minute.

She just responds with an Ew.

"Ah teenagers, fun right stand in Dad? I can't believe she called you that."

"She is so funny and super smart too, she was telling me about the current economic growth in Tangier. I've been called lots of things."

You make it across the street and are waiting for him to unlock his front door.

He opens it and has you walk in first.

"Chris this is beautiful. I love your kitchen."

"Thank you. Got the wine. You want a glass now?" He says as he walks up to you leaning against his island.

You look him up and down slowly and bit your bottom lip.

"Yes." Is all you get out before he kisses you.

"I swear you are the best kisser." You mumble out as he kisses down your neck.

"Thanks. The sounds you make when I kiss you makes me wanna....."

He captures your lips again.

He slides his tongue inside your mouth so gently you can't help but moan.

He picks you up to sit on the island and in standing in between your legs with a hand on your ass.

"Makes you wanna what?" You ask.

He pulls back and just looks at you with the most sincere look on his face.

"You know exactly what I want to do. I want to take you to my bed and make love to you."

You get down from the island and are looking up at him.

"Lead the way."

"You sure?" He asks as you walk down his hallway.

"Very. I just need to text Ave and tell her to lock up."

He walks you into to his bedroom and you sit on the bed.

"She's going to love that." He says walking into the bathroom.

You text her and she immediately FaceTimes.

"Seriously mom! Gross! So glad poor Dodger doesn't have to listen to that. Ughhhh. Use protection I don't want a sibling......actually I do want a little brother."

"You are the most dramatic child. I won't be long!"

"Yuck! I just locked the door. Bye stand in Dad." She yells.

Chris had just walked out his bathroom shirtless and you lost all concentration.

"Bye Ave."

You hang up and toss your phone somewhere.

"Hi."

"Hey. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He says walking towards you.

"I plan on doing all the things. I may have thought about this a couple of times." You scoot back on his bed as he comes towards you.

He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you under him.

"Oh really? Same. Many many times."

"Christopher! Your so naughty."

"Already saying my full name...."

"What's your middle name?" You ask running your hands up his back.

"Robert, after my dad. What's yours?" He pushes your legs apart with his knee.

"Marie, my great-aunt."

He starts to kiss his way down your neck and to your collar bone then down to the tops of your breast.

"Why?" He asks pushing up your shirt.

"I don't sleep with anyone unless I know their middle name. I mean you're about to be inside of me." You say while sitting up so can he unhook your bra, he tosses it to the floor.

"That's very practical." He says as flicks your nipple then takes it into his mouth.

"Fuuuuck. Just a thing I do."

His starts to kiss his way down your chest onto your stomach and right to the top of your shorts. He looks up at you through his eyelashes.

"Can eat your pussy? I've been thinking about it all day."

"Yesssss, please."

He unbuttons your shorts and unzips as you lift your hips to help him get them off. He slides them off and tosses them too. He slides your thong to the side and slides his tongue through your folds. Then he slowly takes your clit into his mouth.

Your hands fly to his head. He sucks to gently causing you to scream his name.

"Oh my God. Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it. Fuck you taste so good."

He pulls back for a second you whine at his absence but you quickly realize he is just taking you thong off.

"Sorry, it was getting in my way."

That was the last thing he said until he made you cum three times with his tongue and fingers.

"Holy shit, i can't even move."

"You sound so good cuming. You still want to do this?"

He wipes his mouth.

"Well, thanks. Very much, come here." He comes up to and gives you a quick kiss.

You start to unbutton his pants and he stands up to take them off. You sit up and watch him strip. He still has his blue boxer briefs on, he catches you staring. You wave your fingers telling him to come here. He nods, bites his lip then takes them off and comes towards you.

You spread your legs to accommodate him and pull him down so you are face to face.

"I missed you."

"Oh baby I'm here."

He kisses you deeply then reaches to his night stand and grabs out a condom, rips it open and rolls it on and is pushing into you.

"You have no idea. How much I want to be with you." He says as the starts to thrust into you.

You have lost all forms of communication so you just kiss him and hope that he understands what you are trying to say.

He is hitting all the right spots and your clenching around him.

"You feel so good. Don't stop." You moan out.

He kisses your neck as he continues to thrust into you.

"You feel so good, is it good for you?"

"Yes, so much." He starts to speed up as he moves one on your legs onto his back, changing the angle of his thrust.

"That's it, don't stop, right there."He start thrusting deep and slow he is hitting every single spot and before you even realize you closer to cuming. He can feel your walls start to tense.

“Are you going to cum for me?” He ask in a deeper than normal voice.

“I am, don’t stop, please don’t stop," you moan out. Your hands are gripping his back so tightly. He doesn’t change a thing and just keeps hitting that perfect spot.

“I am gonna cum.”

“That's Zara look at me." You try you hardest to keep your eyesopen.You look up at him and see him biting his bottom lip, his beautiful eyes staring straight into your he glances down to see where you two are connected and your eyes follow. The sight of him pumping in and out of you is what makes you instantly cum around him.

“You feel so good. You feel amazing.” You are trying your hardest to ride out this orgasm but his thrusts are literally going to make you cum again. He starts to thrust a little shallower now trying to hold off his impending orgasm. He leans down to kiss you so very deeply his tongue slowing slides into your wanting mouth and the passion consumes you. He is kissing your neck and asks,

"Can you cum again?"

You have lost the use of words and just nod pull him even closer. The heat from your impending orgasm takes the wind out of you as you clench around him tightly again around him screaming out his name. He continues to pump harder into you as he chases his orgasm.

He moans our your name as he empties deep within you.

"Fucking hell. That was amazing." He mumbles into your neck.

"I'm going to be walking funny." You say giggling.

"Damn, right you will."

You poke him in the back while laughing.

He slides out of you and rolls off of you and heads to the bathroom.

You just lay there deep in thought, this obviously isn't your first time, but it felt very different than anyone else and you aren't exactly sure what that means.

You wrap yourself in his sheet and head into the bathroom where he is washing his hands.

"Beautiful dress, is that couture?"

"Wow, your hilarious. I'm gonna pee."

"Don't let me stop you." He grabs his toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth.

You walk into the small room with the toilet and close the door. When you finish there is an unopened toothbrush sitting on the sink. You brush your teeth then head back to his room.

" Come, back to bed." He says.

You walk over and lay next to him and he pulls you towards him.

"You,OK?" He asks tentatively.

"I'm very good. You?"

"Same. Very good. I'm exhausted." He says while yawning.

You snuggle in close and are asleep before you know it.


	3. Previous Owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after! Meeting Isabella Avery, Zara's mom. There is definitely something going on behind Chris and Zara's back.

The sound of "Firework" by Katy Perry playing is what wakes you up.

A pair of arms pull you closer that their chest.

"Is that Katy Perry?" You hear Chris mumble next to you.

You answer on your Apple watch.

"What Ave?"

"Good morning mom and stand in Dad.....your mother is turning down our street and you aren't home."

"Fuck."

You hang up and jump up and try to find your clothes.

"You want help?" He says getting up and stretching.

He is still naked from last night.

He walks over and puts a pair of pajama pants on

"Oh my God, you are insanely hot. I need my shirt! Are my shoes by the front door?"

He looks around and sees your shirt it landed on the chair in the corner and grabs it for you.

"You want your bra? Or this?" He says holding up your thong.

You grab your bra from him and put it on quickly.

"I already put my shorts on."

"I'll keep these then." He says tossing your thong in his hamper.

You walk up to him a kiss him quickly.

"I got to go."

He follows you to the door. You peek out of the window and your mom's car in sitting in your driveway.

"Bye babe." You say as you walk out.

You walk across the street and try to calm yourself you greet your mom.

The door opens as you approach the door.

"Good Morning daughter, how was your night?" She looks past you and waves at Chris who is still standing shirtless in his doorway.

"Oh my God. Mom, stop."

"What? He's crazy hot. Sleeping with your neighbor and co-star that's how I met all of my husbands. Was that your first time together?"

"I know mom. For your information it was, why are you hear so early?" You ask her while making coffee.

"Can't I just want to see my daughter?"

"Of course you. It's just really bad timing."

"For this morning? You didn't get your morning delight in." She says winking at you.

"Gross mom! Don't you have four other kids to bother?"

"Your sisters and brother get enough of me. But seriously, did you enjoy yourself? Multiple times?"

"I wish you were normal and just pretended that sex was a thing we talk don't about."

"I didn't raise you all that way."

"Ughhhh! I know."

She just looks at you, blinking.

"Fine. It was amazing. So fucking hot and it's not even him being ridiculously attractive. He is just so attentive. We were five minutes in and I had already cum three times. Then at one part he was just talking about how special this was to him and how he so happy that we are together and trying to be a couple. I'm pretty sure I cried."

"Damn."

"Who are you telling! Now I understand why his ex's keep re-dating him."

"Interesting........."

You just look at her trying to figure out what's she is thinking. Your mother is not the silent type. Once when she was The Tonight Show with Jay Leno she told the most embarrassing story about you and your sisters. You all thought you were lesbians when you were younger because none of you had boyfriends.

"Why are you so quiet Isabella Avery?"

"Can't I just reflect?"

You look at her weird again and she walks into your office.

You just shake your head.

"Avery?" You yell.

"I'm coming. Come on D let's head back down stairs."

There is a knock on your front door as your mom comes back into the kitchen.

You know it's Chris coming to get Dodger.

"Come in."

He walks in and introduces himself to your mom.

"Good morning, I'm Chris."

"Good morning to you too Chris, I'm Isabella Avery."

"My mom loves you. I think you guys meet once at an award show."

He walks up to you and kisses you.

"Good morning again."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

You make another one and hand it to him.

Avery and Dodger are heading down the stairs, she is walking behind making sure he is walking slowly.

"Morning stand in Dad! Good morning everyone."

"Stand in Dad?" Your mom asks.

"She is your smartass grandchild. She thinks it's funny. No one else does."

"I walked and fed him already. I just need an adult to drive me to school."

"Thanks so much! I will definitely give you a ride."

"You don't have to. I can." You tell him.

"Its perfectly fine. I have a quick errand to run then after I can take you and your mom out to brunch."

"That's great."

"Would you mind keeping Dodger company?"

"Of course not. Thank you for taking her to school. That's so sweet of you." You say as you walk him to the door.

"No problem. I actually really enjoy Avery, plus I want to know more about Tangier"

"You nerd." You lean in to kiss him which quickly becomes two kisses.

Avery opens the front door and sticks her head in.

"Come on man! Stop kissing. I'm going to be late."

"Sorry, I'm coming."

"Bye guys, behave Ave!"

They walk across the road to his house and he opens the garage and you can see them talking and they both start to laugh then he tosses her the keys and she runs to the driver side.

"Oh my God he's letting her drive!" You say to your mom.

She pulls out of the driveway perfectly and drives away.

You close the door and head back into the kitchen.

"So glad this is working they don't suspect..........thanks again. No problem. Just have them send a car."

Then she abruptly hangs up.

"Who was that? Kyle?"

"It was. About to do a podcast. Anyways, how's the house?"

You know your mom, and even though she has a Emmy, Grammy and a Tony.She lost her Oscar to Meryl, (I mean who better to lose to) you can read her like a book and she is lying. LYING!

Now you have to figure what she is lying about.

"Its great mom, was it on the market? Chris said he didn't even notice it was for sale?"

"Shelby Morris, your dad's friends realtor. She said the previous owners were thinking about leaving and just needed a push."

"Interesting. How is your second and fourth husband? He was in Chicago last I heard?"

Your mom and dad were married for 5 years when they got divorced. They had Sammy and Kristen during that marriage then your mom got pregnant with you when she cheated on husband number three with your dad while your dad cheated on wife number two. They got remarried when she was 8 months pregnant with you. Then a year later Madi was born and 2 years later when she was Forty they had Kaden and they have been together every since. Even though your parents had multiple spouses somehow the five of you all have same two parents.

This was all over the tabloids it was insane.

Your parents have always been dramatic.

"Your father is great. He was filming in Chicago. He is going to be on a Showtime show."

"Cool. So I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home. You did buy it."

You turn and walk up the stairs and head to your bathroom.

You text your sisters in a group text.

Zara: What is our mother up to?

Madi: I have no idea. Why?

Sammy: I know she bought that house and the people weren't selling it.

Kristen: No clue. Should I put Pima and Farris together in the second book?

You all respond yes.

Sammy: Putthem together sooner and make there relationship sturdy and trustworthy.

Madi: What Sam said.

Kris: Why is Avery driving Chris Evans car? It's all over her Instagram stories.

Z: He's taking her to school and he is technically my boyfriend......and he is a giant softy.

Sam: Technically your boyfriend? What do that even mean?

Z: We talked and we both like each other so.......we decided we should be a couple.

Madi: When?

Z: Yesterday afternoon. I got to take a shower. He is taking mom and I brunch.

Kris: OK? I just saw this morning that he is the pick for your new movie.

Sam: Did you fuck him already?

Kris: Of course she did.

Madi: Duh.

Z: You three are bitches and I did. It was amazing!

You put your phone down down hop the shower.

It wasn't your wash day so you had on your shower cap.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's me." Chris says.

"Come in"

The door opens slowly and he pokes his head in. You make eye contact as he walks the rest of the way in.

He sits on the counter.

"Ave's a really good driver."

"She really is. Thanks again for taking her." You finish up in the shower and turn it off.

He hands you your robe.

"Did you know that our mom's talk to each other?"

He says as he follows you into your bedroom.

"Weird. I know that they have before. Do they talk regularly?"

"I don't think so. She said that they had lunch once.......then she got weird and hung up."

You are standing in front of him as he sits on your bed.

He smiles when he remembers that you are naked underneath.

He pulls you closer by the ties.

"How hungry are you?"

"Not very."

You push him so he lays back and slowly start to straddle him.

"Whatcha doing up there." He says holding your hips.

"Ohhhh nothing just thinking about riding my boyfriend."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

He unties your robe and pulls it slowly down your shoulders exposing your breast. He licks his thumb and runs it over your nipple so gently. You lean down and kiss him as you start to unbutton his jeans and start to stroke him.

"How's Replubique for brunch?" You mom says as she opens your bedroom door.

"MOM! GET OUT!" You say grabbing your robe.

Chris just put his hands over your boobs as he starts to laugh.

"Sorry! But seriously I'm starving. So either hurry up or wait until later." She says as she finally closes the door.

"Oh my God!" You say say getting off of him and rolling on your back.

"That hasn't happen since high school!" You continue.

He leans over you and gives you a peck.

"Let's go. I was tired last night and I don't want to rush this." He says as you runs his hand down your lips, between your breast and then he slowly slides his finger through your folds. Then he immediately gets up and licks his finger.

"Ugh, you are the worst."

"Not my fault you taste so damn good. I gotta pee."

You get up and pick up the clothes you tossed on the bed before your shower.

Chris walks out of the bathroom just as you are putting on your pants.

"Hey sexy. I like you in those." He says as he grabs a hand full of your ass.

"Oh yeah?" You say running your hands across his chest.

"Zara Marie!" You mom shouts from the hallway.

"For fucks sake! We're coming!" You say grabbing your white shirt and black blazer.

"Can you grab my [black Betsy Johnson](https://www.dillards.com/p/blue-by-betsey-johnson-bryn-dress-sandals/508763807?googleShop=Y) heels? They're the ones on the floor in the closet."

"Yes. I'll meet you downstairs."

You put your shirt on while walking down the stairs. You mom is in her phone FaceTiming who you assume is your dad.

"Here she is now. Say hi to your father." She hands you here phone.

You still remember the moment your realized your father was a big deal.

Daniel Tye Carson, was the Chris Evans of his time. He was the funniest and according to your school teachers the sexiest man alive. I mean you can see why your mom ruined her third marriage to get back with your dad. He was the epitome of cool dads, although he could definitely put his foot down and punished you guys. You still remember the time everyone got grounded including a 6 year old Kaden. You threw a party at the Malibu house and the house almost burned down.

"Well good morning girl! I heard you had a great (wink) night."

"I really wish you and your wife would stop talking about my sex life. It's weird."

"That's not going to happen. Well lookie here. Mr Evans in the flesh."

You turn around and realize that your dad can see over your shoulder to see Chris walking down the stairs carrying your shoes.

"Dad, don't."

"Don't, what? I have the right to know who's been sleeping with my daughter."

"Mom! Make him stop."

Chris comes into frame then bends down to help you with your shoes.

"Danny leave our child alone. I mean I did just walk in on them. She was topless straddling him."

"Hi. I'm Chris." He says to your father.

"Hello, Chris. I'm Daniel. I hear you have been hanging out with my daughter and grandchild."

Chris looks a bit uneasy but quickly answers.

"I have been and will for as long as they'll have me."

"Sounds good to me. We need to have dinner when I get back to California. I just got the call to head back to set. Bye."

You hand the phone back to your mom and she says bye and hangs up.

"Let's go. I'll drive."

She demanded that you both seat in the back seat of her Range Rover.

Brunch was amazing although there was a bunch of paparazzi there.

You assumed your mother called but not sure.

By the time you finished eating brunch, your pictures were already online. It wasn't a big deal you all were very used to it.

On it drive back home Samantha calls you.

"Hey lady what's up"

"Howdy! Is there anyway you could stop by the studio? We just need to go over the production dates. Actually I'm closer to your house. Are you home?"

"Sure. I will be in 15."

"I'll be there in 10."

"Everything good?" Chris asks.

"So far, just a small production meeting at my place."

You all chit-chat about your childhood memories and growing up in Hollywood but not falling into the child star trap.

"She had a kid with a loser who wants nothing to do with his daughter. So fuck him and his stupid band."

"I can't believe anyone would walk away from Avery. She's amazing."

You give him a massive side eye.

"I meant you too."

"Yeah, sure. I see I'm just disposable. Thanks Chris!"

"Oh my God. I meant you too! You are amazing. I can't even imagine walking away from you. We are on day two of us and I wish I would have told you the second I felt this."

He took both of your hands in his and squeezes them.

"Thank you. I wish I'd have told you too."

You lean over and kiss him.

"Babe, not in front of your mom!"

"The woman who has seen me topless trying to ride you?"

"Hey! I didn't know you two were trying to have sex." You mom says pulling into your driveway.

"And that's why you knock."

Sam is standing against her dirty Prius, looking at her phone. She looks up when your mom pulls up.

"OK you two, get out."

"It was great to meet you." He says as he gets out.

"I like him. I really love the way he treats you. He is definitely the one. Marry him."

"Me too. He is so amazing. Seriously??!! Can you wait until we date at least a week." 

"You could get pregnant...."

"Go home. Mrs. Avery."

You get out of her car and she drives away.

Chris grabbed Dodger from your house and is about to walk him.

"Hey you lady! I see you two hit it off." Sam says smiling as Chris kisses you and walks away with Dodger.

"A bit. So glad I begged you to let him read."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He definitely got it because he was good."

You head in your house and she goes over why she is here you twenty minute meeting was wrapped up quickly. Now you were just talking about another project she wanted to work on as you walked her to the door.

The garage door opens and Chris and Dodger walk in and they both head straight to the kitchen.

"When's Avery out of school?"

"2:30pm. She has her cello practice until 4:00pm."

"Bye you two! I'm so happy I made this happen." She says as she walks out.

"That woman is crazy. Why did you want to know about Ave?"

"Because it's 12:30pm and I plan keeping you very busy this afternoon." Chris says as he walked up to you.

"Busy? Doing what?" You smile knowingly.

"Me." He says as he unbuttoned your blazer.

"That was so cheesy. Lead the way. I almost forgot to tell you they moved our filming location." He helps you take off your blazer and puts it on the kitchen island.

"Interesting. Where?" He says as he practically pulling you up the stairs.

"You know it well."

"Please don't say Atlanta.....I love it but it's so fucking hot."

"Nope. Boston, and Sam was showing me the house they rented for me."

"Oh really? Where?" You open Google maps on your phone and show him.

He just laughs.

"What?"

He zooms out from the house and shows you the one next to it that shares the driveway.

"That is my house."

"What? Seriously?"

"She couldn't have known that, right?"

You both are a little awkward for a second.

You open the door and walk him into your room.

"Now.......you wanted to do something?"

"Yeah, I do. Come here."

He walks up to your bed and pulls you into his arms and kisses you deeply.

You pull back and take off your shirt and pants and get on your bed.

"Got it don't waste any time."

He follows in suit and gets undressed quickly and joins you in bed.

"I'm a bit nervous. Last night I was a little buzzed."

"We don't have to do anything. I can just hold you." He says bringing you into his arms.

You both get under the covers as you snuggle into his chest and put your hand on his chest and just run your fingers across his chest.

"Have you ever been to Boston?" He asks with his eyes closed.

"I think once. When I was looking for colleges to go to. You falling asleep on me?"

"Nope. Just resting my eyes." He says smiling.

"Sure....gramps......." You say laughing at him.

He immediately pulls you on top of him holds you close.

"They are now rested."

You just kiss him, which takes him by surprise.

"No kisses."

You just kiss him again.

This time he was ready for it and kisses you back. The kiss quickly heats up and you're on your back while he kisses his way down your body.

Your bra was taken off a minute ago and he is currently slowly pulling your thong down. He smiles up at you as you spread your legs. He pulls the duvet over his head and settles between your thighs. You can feel his breath on your thighs as he kisses your left thigh then he kisses your pussy gently then he kisses your right thigh.

"Chris.......your the worst."

You just hear him laugh from under the duvet.

He finally takes your clit into his mouth and sucks it so gently.

You moan out his name, right as your bedroom door opens wide.

"Hey Zar, could I hide my weed here?" You younger brother Kaden asks as he walks in.

"GET OUT! WHY THE FUCK DOES NO ONE KNOCK!" You scream out.

"Holy shit. My bad sis......ohhh you aren't alone. Who is it?" He asks barely moving holding a package under his arm.

Chris moves up from between your legs and sits next to you.

"Why are you still here? Put it in my closet. Why are you hiding weed from Craig? Don't answer just text me. Get out. Give me whatever key you have have."

"Hey man, Snowpiercer is my shit. I'm Kaden, her little brother." He says walking up to the bed with his hand out for a handshake.

"Chris."

"Don't introduce yourself. Just leave." You shout.

"Fine. Let me just put this in your closet and I will bounce."

He walks into your bathroom heads into your closet then heads out 30 seconds later.

"You two may continue.......crazy, I walk in my sister's room and she is getting eaten out by Chris Evans.....what a strange day, first the weed now this. I'll call you later. Bye."

He says as he walks out.

The door closes and you immediately slide under the duvet.

"I hate my family! No one fucking knocks."

"Maybe next time we can do this at my house." He says trying not to laugh.


	4. Dad, Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month in and they are finishing their fight training.and they are heading to Boston to start filming. We officially Meet Daniel Tye Carson, Zara's dad......

"That's it. Now counter, left hook and duck and leg sweep. That's it! Fucking beautiful! It was absolutely fucking amazing!" Tim the stunt instructor shouts.

You are currently laying on the floor sweating from every part of your body.

The cast started the training 2 weeks ago and you have a insanely long fight scene. You have learned about 40 percent of it.

"I thought you said you never worked like this?" Tim says standing over you.

"Once you said it was like dancing I totally understood it. I'm just going to lay here for a few more days."

He laughs as he walks away.

"Alright guys, its our short day. The main 5 have weapons training but everyone else is done for the day." Ellis Tate, the stunt coordinator, says.

"You good, Z?" He asks.

"Yep, E. Getting up now." You say rolling onto your stomach as you push yourself up.

The only people left is you, Chris, Aimee Denton, Douglas Carr and Conner Wu.

Aimee, has been in period pieces most of her career so she was super excited to get this role.

Douglas, was the most "trained" He worked on 3 different cop shows and was an FBI agent in the hit TV show, "Academy"

Conner, was a huge star in Hong Kong making his first international movie.

Chris and Conner were working on a short fight scene that you walked over to see.

Yesterday, Conner hit Chris right in the jaw, he skimmed his jaw.

**Yesterday:**

"For this I'm going to have Wu lead this fight." Tim says

"Ooooh I am excited! You totally get to punch him right in that perfect jaw." You say sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Excuse you? He gets to pretend to hit me." Chris responds.

"I promise I won't hurt his face." Conner says stretch.

"Oooooh shit talking..fight, fight, fight!"

Chris walks over to you and squats in front of you and kisses you.

"They kissed!" Someone yells.

You aren't sure who but some asshole started a kissing jar. Works just like a swear jar, but every time you two kiss you have to put cash in. 1 dollar for a peck, not on the mouth. 5, bucks for a kiss on the lips. 10 for tongue. 20 for wandering hands and 50 for a delay.

"Fuck off." You shout.

He gets up and starts his fight with Conner. The first week every fight he did drew a crowd, after all he is probably one of best fighters in the industry. Watching his body move as he punched and kicked always puts you in the mood, so that 50 dollars in the kissing jar was worth it. The fight is going well, but you can tell Chris is getting a little agitated, Conner is a few seconds early on his punches, which means Chris has to react quicker to not get hit. The part of the fight when Conner's character gets dirty and steps on Chris's characters foot and then clocks him right in the jaw.

"Oh no...." You mumble.

10 seconds later, Chris barely misses Conner's punch.

"What the fuck! You are throwing these punches to fucking early." Chris says holding his jaw.

"My bad......maybe you should be quicker......." Conner says taking a step forward.

"Nope! We aren't doing this." You say as you jump in between them.

"Let's do lunch." Tim shouts to the team.

This fight is going much better.

Whatever conversation they had this morning worked. No one can stay mad at him. You definitely can't. You two fought yesterday too, but with your words on the way home. You told him that he was taking the fight with Wu way to seriously.

"He's a kid. He's excited."

"He didn't fucking hit you in the jaw."

"He barely....."

He cuts his eyes to you.

"I have something to prove. You don't, you get to have fun with this..."

"Are you fucking serious right now? I don't have anything to prove? I'm 37 and have never done this before. This is my one chance, I fuck it up, not only will I fail but the young black actresses coming up behind me don't get the chance. All this from the same dude who played TWO superheroes."

The ride is silent the rest of the drive home.

He pulled into your driveway and turned off his car, he turns to you adding grabs your hands. You don't look at him...if you do you might burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about myself and how others will see me. I'm such an idiot.

You have this whole other side that I didn't even acknowledge. You are such an inspiration. Will you forgive my ignorance?"

You finally look over at him with tears streaming down your face.

You just nod.

He spent the rest of the night apologizing.

The fight went great, they are both laughing as they walk over to you.

"Good job boys! You look like this is what you get paid to do!"

"Thanks, Z."

"Thanks, babe."

"Who's ready to shoot some big ass guns?" Aimee says walking over.

"I'm not. I just want nachos." You say to the group as Douglas walks over.

"Whatever the question was, yes to nachos." He says.

"My Elite 5! Follow me please." Justin yells behind you all.

You all follow him to the side meeting room and take your seats.

You are all just sitting there looking at him.

"Zara and Chris have Kimmel at 4pm. They would love for your three to join, for the second segment. You know Avenger style behind them in chairs."

"I almost forgot. We will be ready." Chris says.

You two technically live together, Chris sublet his house to some banker and your mom took Dodger and Avery to Boston 3 days ago.

"Ooooh I forgot our stars live together....."

"Temporarily. We will have our own homes in Boston." Chris says.

"Don't you share a driveway? I read that in People Magazine." Aimee asked.

"Thursday you have the Late, Late Show with James Corden. Same thing these two first then you three. Then Friday off to Boston! Then Tuesday we start!"

You start to talk to each other and ignore Justin.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Yes?" You respond.

"All of this starts now."

You all get up and start to head out of tint office and grab your stuff to head home.

"Zara! Can I talk to you for a moment."

"Yes, but just one moment." You say replying in her accent.

Aimee was a mixed race British actress who's father was an American race car driver and her mother was minor royalty.

"Its annoying how good your accent is. This will be my first American interview. I'm terribly nervous."

"You will be fine. It will be very PG. Unlike your country. I'm not looking forward to that."

She laughs and grabs her stuff.

"Zara! Your husband is waiting!" Justin yells at you as Chris stands by the door.

"That's not as funny as you think it is." You say walking past him.

Chris grabs your bag of your shoulder.

"Let's go wife."

"I hate you both."

You two head home to both of your brothers waiting in your driveway.

You walk over to Scott and hug him instead of Kaden.

"Wow, fuck you then."Kaden says.

"You finally coming to get your weed?"

"Weed?" Scott asks.

"Not yet."

"Weed?" Scott repeats as you all walk in the house.

"I'm a Master Grower and I'm hiding a new creation from my partner Craig."

Within 10 minutesRodnee is there doing your hair and makeup up.

While the boys all talk in the living room.

The doorbell rings and Chris jumps up to get it, he walks back with food from your favorite Mexican restaurant.

He grabs you a plate and put the nachos on the plate.

"See babe, I listen." He leans down and kisses you.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how much I wanted these."

"I know. You have been taking about them for two days now."

He walks back to the living room.

"Girl......marry him."

"We have only been dating a month."

"And."

"We haven't even said those 3 little words. Well, not technically."

"Bitch, spill."

"It was just once, two nights ago. We had a fight in the car and later in bed, I think he mumbled it in my neck. I don't think he realized I heard it. He might have said he loved food. I might have said 'me too'."

"He definitely didn't say he loved food. Do you?"

Meanwhile in the living room.

"So no nachos for anyone else?" Scott asks.

"There's more food in there." Chris says as he sits down with food.

Scott and Kaden go and grab food and sit back down on the couch.

"When are you going to get ready?" Scott asks him.

"Soon. I want to ask you both something. It's a bit personal."

"Well I've seen you going down on my sister so I think we are past personal."

"You should learn to fucking knock."

"I'm sorry what?" Scott says, apparently having no knowledge of that occurrence.

"Nevermind, the other night we were...umm you know, and you know when its getting close and you are just saying so many things....."

Both Scott and Kaden look so confused.

"Huh?" Scott asks.

"Oh my God. Fine, we were having sex the other night and it was getting close to that sweet spot and she was close to cuming and so was I and I said 'I love you'. That's not exactly how I planned on saying it. I'm not even sure she really heard it."

"Did she hear it?" Kaden asks.

"She said 'me too' I think."

"Well......do you?" Scott asks.

"Ladies and gentlemen our first guests are staring in a new film coming out next summer, Zara Hadley and Chris Evans."

You are wearing a [navy blue sheer jumpsuit](https://www.thereformation.com/products/lemongrass-jumpsuit?color=Navy&glCountry=US&glCurrency=USD&gclid=CjwKCAjwj975BRBUEiwA4whRB02rbq-OTqAuDmY5MkZ81EU4i-RjNiLBfWGQfIhTb8lcP17tdmhyshoC8GkQAvD_BwE), with shorts built-in. Chris is wear a grey button front sweater vest with a white shirt and grey tie. You aren't sure if anyone else could pull this look off without getting shoved into a locker.

"You look like Alex P. Keaton." You say to him as you both walk out.

He starts to laugh which causes you to laugh with him. He put his hand on the small of your back and leads you to your seat.

"What was so funny?" Kimmel asks.

"She's making fun of my vest."

"I said he looks like Alex P Keaton."

"I don't know if I have heard that reference in 30 years." Jimmy says.

"Ouch! When you forget how old you are! How are you?"

"I am great..thanks for asking. You are so sweet."

"She really is. That's why I had toconvinced her to date me." Chris says.

"He didn't have to convince me at all. He's really amazing but he did get me a little drunk first." You say poking Chris in the knee.

"Aha! That's your secret!" Jimmy shouts and the audience laughs.

"Seriously? I didn't get her drunk! She had been drinking earlier.....that doesn't sound any better."

"I'm kidding! He was the perfect gentleman. He asked me to be his girlfriend, then got me drunk." You and the audience laugh.

The conversation switches between your two presenting at the Oscars, being neighbors, Mackie telling everyone he got your two together, then the movie, where you talked about your fight training and that your characters have a small fight.

He announces the rest of the cast before a commercial. You get up so his crew can adjust for the added seating. Jimmy introduces them and you all greet and sit down.

"Welcome, so glad to have you all here. Iheard that you all are heading to Boston to start shooting."

"We are. It will be my first time in Boston." Aimee answers.

"Its a good thing you are going in the summer as opposed to the winter. I hear this is your first American interview."

"It is. I'm a bit nervous." Aimee says.

"Don't be. It will be perfect."

The rest of the interview went quick, there wasn't that much to actually talk about.

Everyone but you and Chris went out to dinner, you had to finish getting the house ready for you to move temporarily.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with everyone?" You ask him as he gets in the freeway

"Nope! I'm exhausted and I want to spend time with you."

"Aren't you sweet."

You are startled by your phone ringing through Chris' car speakers, its your dad.

"Hey dad, what's up? Your on speaker and Chris is here."

"Hello, daughter. Your mother says that Ave left her mouth guard..I'm at your house now."

"She definitely needs that damn mouth guard. We'll be home in 5."

"We? Do I get to meet the elusive boyfriend? Hey Chris!"

"Hi, Mr Carson....Daniel. We will be home in just a few minutes."

"Ooooh home? You two living together?"

"Just temporarily, dad. Chill."

"I invented chill."

He hangs up.

"Well, I guess you're meeting my dad. Sorry."

"I met him before, he was at the Premiere for the first Captain America."

"I forgot about that! I was supposed to go but Ave had a fever."

Chris pulls into the driveway and your dad is leaning against his 1969 Pontiac Trans Am.

He only drives it when your mom isn't home and to look cool for a man in his 60's.

"Is he a huge car guy? I'm really not."

"He pretends he is, it's a 69' Trans Am and he probably doesn’t known any more than that."

You both get out and he walks over to you and gives you a tight hug. You're not sure but this makes you emotional.

"Hi, Chris. It great to meet you again." They hug.

"You too. It's even better because you're Zar's dad."

You three walk in and you head straight to the bottle of wine you left on the counter.

You kick off your heels and grab a couple of glasses down.

"Anyone want a glass?

"Yes ma'am!" You dad says as you hand him a glass.

"I'll grab Ave's mouth guard." Chris says running up the stairs.

Your father watches Chris run up the stairs and the second he is out of ear shot he starts asking question he must have rehearsed on the drive over.

"What are you two doing? How committed is he? Is this the one? How is he treating you? Are you thinking about having another kid? How does Ave like him? Are you happy?"

"Holy shit. How many questions was that?"

He pulls out his phone and starts to count them.

"7, one from each sibling andme and 2 from your mom. We were only allowed one question."

"We are great. Very, I think you can ask him. I don't know, maybe? He treats me like an equal. We talked about it twice. Avery loves him, they get along like two peas in a pod. And last but not least, happier than I have ever been."

"Got it!" Chris yells from the upstairs hallway.

"Perfect, thanks babe." You say forgetting your dad standing there.

"Babe? I thought hated love nicknames." Your dad says.

"Dad, stop."

Chris hands your dad the case that has Avery's mouthguard, he had changed into his pajamas, a dark blue shirt and grey sleep pants while upstairs.

"Fine, we do you two leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. We are doing an episode of The Late, Late Show. Most o the cast is leaving tonight."

"Chartered?" Your dad asks.

"Yes. The studio booked it." Chris answers heading to the fridge to get the food that was dropped off before you two left.

You smile at your dad who doesn’t seem to be in any type of hurry to leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Chris asks him.

You side eye him.

"Yes! Thanks I've been so lonely in that house."

"Yeah.....dad.....stay." You try to say without out sarcasm.

"I will. I just need to make a quick call." He walking quickly to office.

Chris is grabbing an extra plate and walking it to the table.

"Sorry Ishould have asked first."

"Its not an issue. My dad is being weird. Come here please."

He stops what he is doing and walks right up to you.

"Yesssssss." He says smirking at you.

"Hold me, please."

"Always, baby."

He gently brings you into his arms and you just sigh a deep breath.

"You ok?" He asks as he rubs your back slightly.

"I am now. Thank you." As you snuggle into his chest.

"I thought you were wearing a bra?"

"I am, its one of those magic bras." You say giggling.

You pull back and look up into his eyes as he looks down into yours.

You both just look at each and you can tell that each of you wants to say something, but your father talking distracts you both.

"Oooooh did interrupt something?"

"Nope. I'm going to go change into something comfortable." You tell them.

You head upstairs and to gather yourself, "Holy shit, I almost said I loved him." You mumble out as you change your clothes. You wash your face and take out your contacts and put your glasses on. You put on the [blue silk pajamas](https://www.lunya.co/collections/best-sellers/products/washable-silk-button-down-pant-set?variant=31349642231851) Chris got you for you birthday last week.

"What else needs to be heated......are you smoking weed in my house? " You say walking down the stairs.

"Umm no?" Your dad says

"Did you make him smoke too? Chris, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't make him do anything. He's a grown ass man."

"Its fine, not my first time and everything's ready." Chris says walking to the dinning room table.

"Don't be such a narc, take a hit." Your dad says handing you his glass pipe and lighter.

You just take a small pull and hand it back.

"Now put that shit out."

"Ughhhh fine, mom."

"Let's eat." Chris says.

You all serve yourselves and start to eat. All of a sudden the weed hits you.

"Holy shit.....what is this?" You say spacing out.

"Huh......" Your dad says.

"Damn, this shit has a long release time." Chris says.

"Your brother. The stuff he is hiding from Craig."

"Wow.....it's not bad. Strong as shit.How much did you two smoke? I just did a half pull."

"5, him 4." Your dad says pointing at Chris.

Who is currently eating his burrito like he has never eaten before.

Chris looks up feeling your eyes on him.

"Chris, you good?" You ask him.

He just nods and gives you a big sappy smile.

"Why did you get my boyfriend high?!"

"I asked he said 'sure' this isn't my problem. Hey so do you remember that RV we had, we literally used it once. It was so fucking expensive."

"I do. I had my first orgasm in that thing. Well my first received oral orgasm. It was Kyle Stanley,his mom is that singer lady."

"Ooooh Barbara Stanley! I loved her. She is preforming in Vegas now."

"Did you just tell your dad that? Wow." Chris says as he finished that burrito.

"My parents caused so much drama when they were younger. They didn't care. The constant cheating. Were you every faithful anyone?" You asked your dad.

It came across way more harsh than you meant.

"Just your mom. I never cheated on her."

He finished his food wanders to the back door and opens the back wall.

He heads outside and sits in one of the lounger chairs.

"Go keep him company. I know you want too."

Chris gets up and walks up to you a kisses you then walks outside.

You just shake your head and clean up the table and kitchen.

You can't imagine how high they feel you barely had a whole pull and can feel the effects like crazy.

The sudden sound a hysterical laughing startled you, you peek over and they are both laughing their asses off.

You finish up and head outside.

"I don't know, Tye. But I know I want to be with her for the rests of my life. Have Ave call me dad for real, make you a grandfather again. I'm so in love with her. It's fucking insane."

"That's perfect. Our plans are working.....I mean. You two seem happy. I know, I love you man. I know my daughter does too....Ave's amazing. She was telling me 'how amazing Chris is' not to mention Zara....the way she looks at you and the way she....."

"What about me?"

They both turn around quickly and start to laugh again.

"Hey daughter." Your dad says giggle.

"Hey wife." Chris says giggling too.

"Okkkkkk, dad and my apparent husband."

"You know I'm ordained! I can get you two married tonight!"

"It's been a month and 3 days and I'm sure it illegal to marry someone who is obviously high. Plus he hasn't even asked."

"Damn. You're right." Your dad says.

"Hey, Z baby. Will you..."

"Don't even finish that, Christopher."


	5. Inside Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are three months in and a few special words have yet to be said, a party and someon has a new boyfriend.

Its a beautiful Saturday morning, you think.....you are currently enjoying your post orgasmic haze.

Chris definitely put in work this morning, he had you cuming in no time.

You planned a beautiful dinner celebrating your 3 month together, he ate so much that he passed out on the couch.

"MOM! Do you know where my lacrosse stick thing is?" Avery yells from the hallway.

"You left it on my back porch." Chris yells back.

She opens the door.

"Ave, KNOCK." You and Chris say at the same.

"Sorry. Is it locked?"

"Nope, could you possibly take D out to this backyard."

"Sure thing. Zack is teaching me a few tricks this morning." She says smiling.

Zack, is Chris's cousin's, oldest son.

She is still just standing in your room looking everywhere.

You know your child, she is dying to tell you something.

"Spill."

She runs to your side of the bed and starts to get in.

"Ew, are you naked? Is he naked? No! Don't answer!" She says stopping in her tracks.

"Go take Dodger out then come back." You tell her.

She jumps up and runs out.

You can hear her running through the house.

Bursting through the back door and running across the gravel driveway.

You know it takes 8 seconds from your back door to Chris's side door. 5 if you are running.

You both get up and get your pajamas back on.

"Coffee?"

"Yes! Please!"

He walks over and kisses you then heads to the kitchen while you head to the bathroom.

You hear Dodger barking and Avery yelling, "All done!"

You walk back into your room as Chris is pushed in by Avery with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Back to where you were." She says.

You all head back to bed and get comfortable and she immediately starts talking.

"Zack kissed me on Wednesday, I kissed him on Thursday and Friday we made out."

"Did you want to kiss him all those times?" You ask her.

"I did. A lot. I just didn't think I was that girl. Crushing on the hot lacrosse guy."

"Oh sweetie, we are all 'that' girl. Hot guy who used to play lacrosse." You say pointing at Chris.

He winks at you.

"He didn't pressure you right?" Chris asks.

"Not one bit, buuuuut he has a girlfriend. She on summer vacation."

"Avery! Don't be THAT girl."

"I didn't mean too. I didn't think this dumb Boston accent would work on me."

"Dumb! This is the world's best accent." Chris says deep in his Boston accent.

You and Avery roll your eyes at him.

"He said he would breakup with her today."

"If he doesn't?" Chris asks.

"Ughhhh." She sighs heavily as she puts her head in your lap.

"Here's my advice: you are sixteen years old, take it one day at a time. You don't need to make any life altering decisions right now, but you should definitely stop making out with someone else's boyfriend."

"Fine." She grabs her phone and texts something.

"I just texted him. We were planning on hanging today."

"And by hanging you two meant....."

"He was going to show me the Bayview....I don't think there is a bay near here."

"There isn't. The Bayview is this old hotel here that has a bunch of trees and plenty of places to park a car and not be seen." Chris says.

"Oooooooh gotcha. Who have you shown the 'view' to?"

"Me? Sweet, innocent me? I just heard stories."

"Sure thing Evans. I'll just ask Scott."

"Ew, gross. One of our team mom's said she dated you. I don't know why she told me. I'm a child."

"Ohhhh what's her name?" You ask super interested.

"Lara, something. She said it was in middle school."

"I wanna meet her!"

"Middle school doesn't count as dating I think we held hands."

"Don't you break that poor lady's heart, Christopher Robert."

"Yeah, don't you dare! Christopher Robert!" Avery says.

"Are you two finished?"

"I am." Avery says.

Her phone dings.

"Its him." She jumps up and off the bed. "He's outside. Oh my God! They broke up!"

"Can I go?" She looks back at you both in bed.

"Sure. Be safe and smart and verify they broke up." You tell her.

"What your mom said. Text me his number."

"Ugh, no." She says.

Chris just makes his stern face.

"Ughhhh fine." She says with so much attitude.

She heads out of the room and Chris shouts,

"I meant now, Avery Giselle!"

"UGHHHH, you suck....." She yells back.

His phone dings and he reads her text out loud.

"Here, you happy now? You Fascist."

His phone dings again.

"I'm sorry I said you sucked and called you a Fascist, you definitely are not one..I'm just not used to someone other than my family caring so much about me. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

He clears his throat, he definitely got a bit choked up reading it.

"You have no idea how hot this is to me." You say looking at him.

"Oh yeah?" He says turning his body towards.

You just nod and mouth 'come here.'

He quickly acts and has you on your back and is in between your legs looking down at you.

"Yes?"

You pull him down for a kiss that quickly becomes more. He slowly starts to unbutton your pajama top and starts to kiss his way down to your nipples, he licks it then starts to flick it slowly. You run your hands through his hair and moan his name.

"Hello? Avery said you were here Chris. I let Dodger in."

You both freeze.

"Yep, I'm here Ma, I'll be out in a second."

"Rain check?" He asks as he gets off of you heads to your closet.

2 weeks into you both constantly staying at each others houses you just decided to bring about a quarter of your clothes to each other house. It was much easier than trying to walk across the private driveway in a towel. Avery practically took over one of Chris's bedroom, because "I'm not going to be sleeping alone is this house when you both are somewhere else." She even convinced him to buy her an iMac just for his house.

He walks out of the closet wearing a tan sweater with a medium wash pair of jeans.

"Your hair."

He checks the mirror mounted on the wall and just runs his hand through it and walks out.

You get up and put of a [long white jersey](https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/apparel-catalog/victoria-s-secret-sleeveless-maxi-dress-cover-up-1117385000?genericId=11173850&choice=92D0&size1=M&cm_mmc=PLA-_-GOOGLE-_-VSD_GS+-+VSL+-+All+Products+-+P3-_-Catch+All&gclid=Cj0KCQjwvvj5BRDkARIsAGD9vlILsJJogcb8TLKtyZQ65dU97l2C_GDrtezDrG9cB_uNghTAdKtpklYaApE7EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) dress and grab both of the cups of coffee and walk out.

"Hi, Lisa."

"Good morning, beautiful." She replies.

"See how nice that is, Christopher."

"That was literally the first thing I said to you this morning."

He actually said" Good morning, you look absolutely fucking sexy, take off your panties."

"I'm kidding. Good morning everyone."

"I saw Avery get in little Zack's car. He got so big. Are they friends or something?"

"Apparently he just broke up with his girlfriend to be with Ave, so I am not 100% sure." Chris answers.

"You two have anything planned?"

"No....." You answer tentatively.

"Perfect! Get dressed."

"We are dressed." Chris says.

"In clothes that makes you two millionaires look like they actually are wearing clothes that cost that much."

"Ma! It's 8:45 on our first Saturday off. I don't want to."

"Its a catered brunch. If you two hurry we can be there in 20 minutes."

"No, I'm not going. You two can go."

You both just look at him with the "Mom Glare".

"You know that's not fair."

"Ooh you can wear that new sports coat I bought you."

You start to pull him back towards the bedroom.

"I really don't like you right now." He says as he follows you down the hallway.

Exactly 12 minutes later you both walk out of your bedroom fully dressed. You forced him to take a quick shower with you. Where he just stood there as you washed his hair and his beard.

He is wearing a [Navy blue Ralph Lauren Soft Herringbone Sports](https://www.ralphlauren.com/men-clothing-sportcoats-blazers/soft-herringbone-sport-coat/517509.html?dwvar517509_colorname=Navy%2FBlue&cgid=men-clothing-sportcoats-blazers&webcat=Men%2FClothing%2FSport%20Coats%20%20%20Blazers#webcat=men%257Cclothing%257CSport%2520Coats%2520%255Cx26%2520Blazers&start=1&cgid=men-clothing-sportcoats-blazers) coat and cream color pants and match shirt.

You are also wearing Ralph Lauren, [a red linen wide leg jumpsuit.](https://www.ralphlauren.com/women/linen-twill-wide-leg-jumpsuit/528925.html?dwvar_528925_colorname=Orient%20Red&cgid=women&webcat=women#q=Linen&start=1&cgid=women) Your stylist sent you a picture of both of these and you had her order them both. You put on a pair of lashes and red lip stick and a high bun.

"You two clean up nice." Lisa getting up.

"Millionaires, wearing clothes that are actually expensive."

"I'll drive." Lisa says.

"You can drive my new car, it was just delivered yesterday." You hand her the fob and walk out behind her.

"The [BMW](https://www.bmwusa.com/vehicles/8-series/coupe/build-your-own.html)? I haven't even driven it yet." Chris says.

"I haven't either. Chill out."

On the drive over you all sit in silence.

He is sitting quietly staring out of the window.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ooookkkkk?"

You sit back and try to ignore him. But his attitude is making you mad. You two had sex like an hour ago.

He just reaches his hand and takes your and brings it to his mouth and kisses it.

"I'm sorry, Zara. I'm thinking about a lot of things."

"Its fine. Thanks for telling me.."

"We are here!" Lisa says as she pulls into a Valet at a huge mansion.

"Where are we?" Chris asks.

"Get out, please."

You both get out and just stand there.

Lisa heads towards the backyard.

"We will be there in a second. I just need to talk to Zara."

"OK. Don't worry."

Chris grabs your hand and walks to a small sitting area by a tree.

"Can you sit down?"

"I can. Are you ok?"

He looks very nervous.

"Zara, are you in love with me?"

You just blink at him, your mind frozen.

"Because I am madly in love with you. I can't imagine not being with you. I can't imagine not seeing you everyday. It's like I have never taken a deep breath and now I am finally breathing. I love you."

He wipes the tears that have fallen down your face.

"Yes, I do. So very much. I am absolutely in love with you. Why do you think I never want you out of my sight. I'm terrified you're going realize that you don't want to be stuck with a woman and her kid."

You wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, Zara.

"I love you, too Chris."

You lean up an kisses him passionately.

"We should head in before someone comes and it gets us."

"We should."

He holds your hand and walks you into the backyard.

The backyard is fully decorated it's a [beautiful gardenparty.](https://images.app.goo.gl/nuoCqMpZLuqcBmUi9)

"They're here!" Someone shouts.

You look around and notice its a party, a birthday party to be exact.

A man walks up to you two.

"Welcome, let me show you to your table."

"Umm OK."

As you walk through the party you are pretty sure that both of your families are here. You just saw his sister Carly and your sister Kristen talking.

"What is this exactly?" You ask the young man.

He smiles and walks away.

"Weird."

Chris pulls out your chair then his and sits down.

"I'm fucking starving." He says.

"Same. I just wonder what this is........"

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." A voice you recognize says.

You just can't see where she is.

"This is a celebration of our beautiful daughter, Zara."

Chris looks at you with a very confused look on his face.

You mouth 'I have no idea.'

"When her father and I got married for the second time, I was very pregnant, about 8 months. But, I had only been separated from my husband for 6 months, so we told people that her due date was 2 months later. So we have celebrated this fake birthday since she was little. Happy Fake Birthday!"

"Any reason for a huge party." You say shaking you're head.

"I don't know what to say, Happy Fake Birthday?" Chris says.

Before you can answer food is brought to your table.

You both devour the food and are drinking your third cup of coffee.

"We have company." Chris says.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hadley-Carson family."

"Happy Fake Birthday, daughter."

"Wow, mom laying it on thick aren't we? I thought we stopped doing this."

She just ignores you.

"Christopher so lovely to see you, again."

You roll your eyes at her and head over to your siblings.

"What did she say to make you all come to Boston?

"Well hello to you too." Madi says.

"Hey girl, hey. I've missed you! How's New York?"

"Apparently not, you got a whole boyfriend!"

Chris is standing talking to your mom and dad.

"I do. I'm shocked. He is literally the sweetest human."

"He's got a great ass too." Kristen says.

"Stop checking out my boyfriend, but yes. The absolute perfect ass."

You all catch up.

Sammy and Davis are living there best lives, Davis is a country group and they live in Nashville. Valerie and Sadie are growing up beautifully, 7 and 5.

Kristen is currently living in New York she was a writer for Seth Meyers, until she published her first book. Which turned out to be a huge hit. She and Jamis are living everyday just 'chillin' he lived in Woodstock until he was 14, he is the Jimi Hendrix of this generation.

Madi, your spirit animal, is getting her next installment at the MoMA, in two weeks. Madi always felt like she was yours and yours alone. Your bond is so close.

Kaden, is a Master Grower at a huge Cannabis group. They are creating new "highs".

"You should probably rescue him." Madi says looking over and Chris in your mom's arms.

"Oh my God is she crying? She had champagne?"

"Chris, can you come here please?" You say loudly enough for your dad to turn.

The three of them walk over.

"My babies. You are all so beautiful and I love you all so so much. I can't even believe how lucky I am to have you."

"Thank you for this. Now let's go meet his family. Just be normal. Please."

His family was all at one table, Lisa was sitting and Robert was two seats away from her. Carly and her husband were sitting in between them. Shanna and Scott were standing and talking to each other.

"Hey everyone, this is..." Is all Chris got to say before everyone dispersed into their groups, leaving you and Chris alone.

"Okkkk. They don't need us apparently."

Scott walks up and hugs you.

"Happy Fake Birthday!"

"Ugh, my parents are crazy people. Growing up in Hollywood is weird."

"How are you? How's everything? Are you ok?" You ask him choking up a bit.

"Yes, goodness, come here." He says pulling you into a tight hug.

"You are amazing, I love you lady."

"Love you too!"

"I love her, too." Shanna says joining your hug.

"Wait, me too." Carly joins in the other side.

"Just so you know we a have all decided we are Team Zara." Carly says.

"Wow, fuck you guys."

They all let you go and you walk up to Chris and stand directly in front of him.

"What do you want?" He says smirking.

"You."

He leans down to kiss you. You pull back and smile at him.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"You finally said it to her?" Scott asks.

"Go away, please. I'm talking to my girlfriend."

"He did? Finally!" Lisa shouts at you.

Then she, your mom, dad and Robert all glance at each other.

It happened so quickly, you aren't sure it really did.

"If I can have your attention please."

You turn and see Avery on stage, and you immediately burst into tears.

"Hi mom, Howdy Stand in Dad."

Chris laughs at that.

"I really wanted to come up here and just talk about my mom. She is my hero. I know that she stepped away from the spotlight to go to college, but since the majority of you can do math in your head, not you Gramps, she had me when she was 21. I know I was a bit of a shock and she probably wasn't ready at all. I'm so proud of how you jumped back into the spotlight and are taking the world by storm. I just wanted to say thank you."

She starts to sing the song from Gilmore Girls, a show you both related to immensely.

'Where You Lead, I Will Follow.' By Carole King.

When she finished you walk up to her and hug her tightly.

"My sweet baby, girl." Is what you said but you are pretty sure she couldn't make any of it out.

You can see Zack over her shoulder and you wave him over.

"Mom, this is Zack.....my boyfriend." She says timidly.

"Boyfriend?" Chris says loudly.

"Ughhhh stop. Mom make him stop."

"Hi, Zack. I'm Zara and you know Chris."

"Its great to meet you. Hey Cousin!" He shakes your hand and goes to shakes Chris's but he just stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"Christopher." You say trying to get him to loosen up.

"Let's talk." Chris grabs Zack by his shoulder and drags him inside.

"Oh my God. Are you sure that he isn't by bio-dad?" Avery says watching Chris manhandle Zack.

"Very. I wish he was. I want him to be...." You put your hands over your mouth.

Avery has tears in her eyes. She blinks and one falls.

"I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere."

You just lead her to the spot you and Chris talked earlier.

The second you both sit she starts talking.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

** Tuesday Afternoon: **

"Ave, your mom should be home in an hour. You wanna help me cook, by 'help me' I mean I will help you.....hey what's wrong?"

You tuck the letter you were reading back in the envelope and put it in your desk and wipe away your tears.

"Uh nothing, don't worry I hold the big knife." You try to walk past him but he just stands in front of you.

"I get it if it's personal and you don't want to tell me."

"Its just a letter from......" Your voice cracks and you get reach in the desk and hand it to him.

You take a step back and sit in your bed and watch this superhero read.

The emotions on his face let you know that it's not just you.

It was a letter from your 'dad's' attorney, a hand written note, a cease and desist letter and a form of voluntary relinquishment of parental rights.

The gist is, yes he is your father DNA confirms. Your father saying, he knew you existed but has no desire to know you, and please don't contact him again and last but definitely not least a document saying that he relinquished all parental rights filed in court.

There are tears in his eyes as he tries to keep them from falling. He gets to the last page and he can't stop the tears.

He folds all of the papers and put them back in the envelope and puts it in his back pocket.

You offer a him a tissue that was on your night stand.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this worthless shit for brains is your father. I'm sorry that he even fucking wrote that. Fuck him. Sorry, but seriously. Ave, I would do anything in the world to protect you. You are the most amazing human. That's all from your mom, she did that. There is nothing that you get from that piece of shit. I'm so proud just to be involved in your life. I'm proud of how great of a person you are. Trust me he is better off not knowing that you are going change the world."

At least that's what you think you heard you were crying pretty hard.

"Can I hug you?"

You just walk up to him and hug him.

"I'm not quite ready to tell my mom."

"That's your decision but you should tell her soon."

You pull back from the hug and he let's you go.

"Let's get to cooking!"

"After you partner!"

"Well, Howdy doo....hey since I have a terrible human as my father, can you buy me an iMac for your house?" You say walking into the kitchen.

"Wooow, just take advantage of my in this emotional state. My wallet is by the front door."

"Thanks, stand in Dad. You know I really wish you were."

  
"Oh Avery, I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for being so stupid for seeing that worthless shithead." You say wiping her tears.

"I mean you got me."

"Yes, I did. I love you kid."

"Let's go back to your fake birthday. I really hope there is cake."

You both head back to the party.

Avery makes a beeline to both of your parents and is talking to them.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Chris says somewhere behind you.

You turn walk into his arms.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter. You will never know what that means to me. I love you."

"No problem, I want to kick his ass. Don't ever tell who he is. I love you too. I can't wait to say it tonight as I slide deep..."

"Christopher! We are in public!"

"I don't give a fuck."

"I can tell, let's go find me cake!"

_Meanwhile....._

"OK, I'm on board you guys." Avery says your parents and Chris's parents.

"Finally! We have been waiting for an inside man."


	6. His house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week film in the states, a in house double date and Zara gets kicked out her own house.

"Alright quiet on set.....and action."

" ' I swear if anyone says anything, in any shape or form that this happened. I will shoot you.' "

"' You keep saying that. I don't know whether or not be scared or turned on.' "

"' Let's not do this.' "

"'Not a problem.'" Grant turns to walk away.

" 'I mean it would be for mission success.' "

" 'Then come here.'"

Erin walks up to him and just stands in front of him, then slowly leans into to kiss Grant.

"CUT!"

"LUNCH!"

"After lunch is the sex scene. You two ready?" Samantha asks you.

"We had sex last night, so I think we can pretend to do it on camera."

"Totally our first time filming our sex!" Chris says loudly.

"Good so you two won't be uncomfortable."

"The crowd of people watching might not be what we are used to." You say.

"Well.." Chris says looking at you.

After your fake birthday party your parents stayed at your house for an entire month, they kicked you out of your house.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"His house." Your dad says pointing at Chris.

"This is my house!" You say raising your voice.

"First, check your tone chick. And second if you were to sleep there tonight would you need to pack anything?" You mom asks.

You and Chris both know that the both of you could easily stay at the others house for about a month without needing a single thing from your original house. You even bought Dodger the same exact dog bowl. Each one of your bathrooms is full of each other's products, your pantry's are identical and both of your DVR's have the same shows.

"I'm taking the stupid face your making as a 'no'. Goodnight daughter, Ave you staying here or there?"

"Here, Zack is coming over..."

"My house, he is coming over to my house. Avery Giselle, don't even make that face."

"Mom!He's being unreasonable! Your inability to be fair is absurd!" Avery says.

"I'm not changing my mind, you keep trying to obfuscate my point." Chris says.

"You act like I am continuously try to be duplicitous." Avery responds.

"Enough you two. Avery, I agree with him. We both have been sixteen. I'm not saying you aren't untrustworthy or conscientious of your actions both your father and I made our decision.....and yes, I heard what I said too."

All the faces that turned towards you, ranged from shock to pure elation.

You just turn and walk out of your house and straight to his side door into his kitchen, grab the glass of wine you had placed on the counter before your dad knocked on Chris's side door. You grab the whole bottle and head to his gym and sit in his sauna.

You finish your glass and pour another.

There's a small knock.

"Come in, Christopher."

You see his pretty blue eyes sparkle in the low light.

"Hi. You ok? I know this is your thinking sauna. I remember the first I found you in here."

"I stopped reading my Instagram comments and I was on my period too."

"Can I ask why you are upset? What you said didn't bother me."

"I know. It didn't bother me either. I guess I didn't know how much I wanted it to be true."

He takes your hands in his.

"I love you and there is nothing I want more then for that statement to be true."

"I love you too. I do too."

_Meanwhile:_

_"Did she just say 'your father'?" Avery says._

_"Oh my God! I have to call Lisa." Your mom Isabella say rushing around._

_"I'm pretty sure it was a mistake, Bell."_

_"Danny, relax. We will have them married by the end of this year."_

_"Ave, your up."_

_"I don't think I like deceiving them."_

_"No one is asking you to lie. Just be honest and maybe embellish.”_

_Avery runs out and yells for you both, then she realizes where you must be._

Another knock happens and Avery puts her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, my sweet."

"Your mom is clearly enjoying her wine."

"Oh shut up your face."

"Are you ok, mom?"

"A little. I'm sorry I didn't choose another person to be your dad. You got such a shit one. This one would make an amazing dad. Should he and I have a baby?"

"What? Are your asking me?" Avery asks.

"Yep."

"Yes, you are wrapping this movie up in the next three months, you have a V.O. for the new Disney movie and the project in Vancouver start in 11 months. So technically this would be a great time." Her phone buzzed and she quickly checks it. "Zack is here so can you stop drinking, get out of this sauna and pretend to be normal?"

You just nod as she hugs you both and leaves.

"Well......."

"I'm a little bit drunk so don't hold any of this conversation against me. And I'm probably ovulating and I totally saw a baby at Target tonight."

He just leans over and kisses you, he pulls back and looks at you.

"Let's do it. And let's get out of here, so I can keep an eye on what's his face." He gets up and is already walking out of the room when you open the sauna.

"Wait, what?"

You get yourself together and head out of the sauna and make your way to the guest bathroom.

You walk out to Zac, Chris and Avery sitting on the couch in that order.

"Hey.....guys....."

"Hi Mrs. Hadley, its so nice to see you."

"Hi, to you too. Hey Christopher can you join me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, babe what's up?" He shouts from the living room

"Christopher." You sing out.

He knows that your "please don't make me come and get you" response.

You hear him sigh and head into the kitchen.

"You sang?"

"I did. Leave them alone."

"No." He turns and tries to walk away but you grab both of his jeans back pockets.

"Unhand me."

"No."

He removes your hands and turns to you and puts his hands on your hips.

"Its just that his dad was that guy who told everyone who he was hooking up with and embellished greatly. I just don't want Avery to have to experience that."

You just look at him with every ounce of love for him.

You take his hand and place it on your chest right above your heart.

"I am literally speechless. You are the absolute best person in this planet, you care for me and Avery like we are yours. I love you. And I don't think I will ever stop."

His eyes teared up a bit.

"You are mine and so is Avery, I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. I am so in love with you I can't even begin to quantify it."

He pulled you closer to him and put his hand on your chin and leaned down to kiss you.

Everything was a blur.

You are standing in his kitchen knowing that you would spend the rest of you lives together. Your whole future just passed through your mind.

The kiss deepened and he started to kiss down your neck, causing you to moan out his name.

He pulls back and looks at you.

"What?"

"Hold me."

He quickly responds and reaches under your ass and picks you up and sits you on the island. You pull him close to you again.

"Open concept kitchen!" Avery shouts from the living room.

"You can't see where we are." Chris shouts back.

"Seeing isn't the problem." Avery says back.

She turns the volume up super loud

"You can continue!" She yells.

You both start laughing.Once you realize what they are watching you laugh even harder, while Chris stops laughing.

"Ooooh can I come and watch it?" You say getting off the island and head into the living room.

"Seriously?"

He follows you to the living room and stands behind the couch watching the opening credits to 'Not Another Teen Movie.'

"I've never seen this." Zack says.

"Its so bad that it's makes it AMAZING." Avery says.

"Come sit next to me." You say patting your hand on the couch next to you.

He groans and sits next to you.

"You are so adorable in this, honestly had a little crush on you. I actually was at this premier."

"Really? I don't remember seeing you."

"You were surrounded by 20 different chicks. So I'm sure you were very distracted."

He just smiles that panty dropping smile at you, then winks.

You just giggle.

"Did you just giggle? Mom gross!"

"Watch the movie."

"OK honestly I can kinda, maybe, a little teeny tiny bit see how people think that you are attractive." She says looking over at Chris who is currently scrolling Twitter.

"Uh thanks?"

"You're also pretty good in this, too." Zack says.

"I thought so too." Avery says.

Zack starts to laugh and Chris cuts his eyes to him and he stops immediately.

You hit Chris in his thigh.

"Be nice." You whisper.

"I am."

You give him the mom glare.

He sighs heavily.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

He turns and sticks his tongue at you.

You grab a blanket and snuggle up next to him.

The movie ends and you are all sitting there watching the credits.

You nudged Chris again and nodded your head towards Zack.

He groans.

"So Zack how's lacrosse?"

Zack lights up when Chris addresses him.

"Great!! I just finally made it to Attacker......"

You tuned out as soon as they both got super excited.

Avery was trying to get Zack's attention but it wasn't working, she looks over at you.

"Sorry, I think we lost them."

"Ughhhh, like yesterday Chris watching the 2017 Super Bowl, like he wasn't there when it actually happened."She says.

"Right, that nut."

She looks at you very seriously and grabs your hands.

"What?"

"I really like him."

"I hope so you two are together all the time and don't think I don't see you two making out in your car."

She makes a face.

"No. I meant him." Nodding her head to the other side of the living room where Chris and Zack are talking.

"Oh yeah, he's not so bad." You say smiling.

"What's your plan? I can already tell you that I miss him as much as I miss you. I'm going to be so sad when you both leave next week. I want you two together for a long time. I want a little sister or brother. I want to walk you down the aisle." Her voice started to break with emotion.

"Oh Ave, I didn't know you felt that way. I know that I want that with him too."

She leans on your shoulder and you kiss her forehead.

Chris turns and sees you two and smiles.

"Its getting late, you two have 10 minutes." Chris says to Zack.

"Thank you!"

Avery jumps up and grabs Zack's hand and dashes outside.

You just smile at him.

"Aww are you finally being nice to him."

"Yesssss, he reminds me more of his uncle then his dad. So he is basically the better version."

You start to put the blankets up and bend over to fix the pillows on his couch as he watches.

"You wanna help, Evans?"

"Nah, I'm just enjoying the show."

"The show! I'll show you something." You say tossing a pillow at him.

It hit him right in the face.

You start to laugh hysterically, he starts to get up slowly.

He has a devilish look in his eyes.

"Chris, don't." You say backing up.

"Run." Is all he say before he lunges at you.

You take off running down the hallway laughing.

You quickly realize you chose the worst place to run to, really Zara a hallway?

"Just remember I was the lone survivor in my horror film." You say as he walks towards you.

"Oh baby I'm not going to do anything, I haven't done to you before."

"You are so naughty."

"Come here."

"Never."

He starts walking towards you again and you just stand there. When he finally makes it to you he goes in for a kiss, you move away and run back towards the living room laughing.

"Z, baby? I just want to talk to you."

"I can hear just fine from here."

You weren't paying attention when he decided to crawl behind the couch, so when you peeked back down the hall you didn't see him.

"Chris?" You say cautiously.

You know he loves to scare you, he also loves that you scream like you are in a horror film.

"Please, don't!" You say to a seemingly empty room.

A hand grabs your ankle and you kick and scream at the top of your lungs.

You look down to see Chris on his back in a double boob grab laugh, he's laughing so hard he is tearing up.

"I hate you so much right now."

You say to a laughing Chris. You get up and try to step over him but he grabs your ankle again and pulls you down to him. You straddle him and sit on his stomach.

"That hurts." He says still laughing, he then pushes you down so you're sitting on his crouch and then puts his hands on your ass.

"I know." You say trying to keep a straight face.

"You kicked me by the way."

"That's not my fault, you scared me."

The side door opens and Zack and Avery walk in.

"See this is why! You don't have to walk in on them all over each other all the time."

"People would love to see it.” Zack mumbles out.

"Go to your room, Ave and go home, Zack." Chris says.

She groans and walks away while Zack is still standing there looking at you both, Chris still has his hand on your ass.

"Do you need something?" You say as you try to push Chris's hand off your ass.

Now it just looks like you are grinding him.

"Uh nope.........goodnight." Zack says and he slowly turns and walks out, all while staring at you two in this awkward position.

The door shuts and you both start laughing.

"You are going to be the start of his dreams tonight."

"Eww gross. You had your hand on my ass the whole time." You say trying to get off of him.

"Where are you going?" He asks holding your hips.

"Lock up and head to bed."

He started to push your hips down to give you friction against his jeans.

You moan slightly.

He licks his index and middle fingers and slides them right up your maxi dress.

"No panties?" He says as he smirks up at you.

You just nod your head and he starts to stroke your clit slowly.

You bite your lip to keep quiet.

You both know that you can't be seen from the hallway unless you walk all the way around the couch, but if the side door opens you can see everything.

He opens his two fingers slightly to have you clit between them as he slides his fingers up and down simulating the sucking feeling.

You obviously have been fingered before but he has it down to a fucking science.

You remember vividly the first time he did it and you came so hard you almost ruined your makeup.

**Two Months ago: Dressing room backstage at the Late, Late Show**

"OK, our sound guy has you mic'd and you will be good to go in about 15 mins. We will be back to film the introduction, so we can run a few scenarios by you before hand."

You are wearing a [Balmain tweed mini skirt](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/1359684?country=USA&rffrid=sem.Google.n=g.cid=1775457536.aid=68571462225.k=.mty=.d=m.adp=.cr=343482238693.tid=pla-560409543522.pid=1359684000008.ppid=560409543522.lpm=9008197.adty=pla.prl=en&utm_content=1359684000008&utm_term=560409543522.%5Bvalue%5D.&gclid=Cj0KCQjwhb36BRCfARIsAKcXh6Egyz7j2GIniDqfDfCHeAFI8YRYpDU49hXZ4aMQO37QRPu0P9pEJicaAhJmEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) with a plain black tee and [black Louboutin](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/so-kate-7.html) heels.

Chris couldn't keep his hands off of you, he had tried to finger you at least twice already today. Once earlier during your break from training, he was standing in between your legs as you swung them and then on the drive over here.

"You are looking good over there, mister."

"Thank you, you are over here looking like a fucking pro, it's super sexy." He says in his sexy voice.

You know this voice well, it's a bit deeper than his speaking voice and a little bit more gravely.

"Oh it is?" You say as you put your arms around his neck.

He leans over and kisses you deeply.

"Their kissing!" Someone shouts.

He pulls back and says,

"Mind your business."

He pulls you closer to him then he slides his hands straight into your shorts.

"Chrissss." You whisper.

"What? I want to taste you."

You are about to respond but he is rubbing you clit and you have lost all thoughts in your mind.

He slides his middle finger right in between your folds and dips into your pussy.

"Alright everyone let's get back to it." Tim shouts.

He pulls his hand out and puts his fingers right in his mouth.

"Fuck you taste delicious."

Then he turns and walks away leaving you horny and confused.

He is on his second beer and is texting Scott about meeting you.

He finishes texting and looks over at you.

You are on the phone with your younger sister Madi, you have her on speaker so you don’t mess up your makeup.

"Just chillin backstage."

"What are you wearing? I'm dying to know."

"A tweed plaid Balmain mini skirt, so fucking cute."

"I absolutely hate that you don't need a stylist."

"That minor in Fashion really helps."

Chris leans towards you and puts his hand in between your thighs.

You look over at him and smile.

"Dirty."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Madi."

He moves in closer to your pussy, you start to giggle.

"Christopher, I'm on the phone."

He leans over and says,

"Hi Madi."

"Hi Chris, I'll call back later."

"OK, sorryyyyy."

Chris had just slid his hand into your thong.

"I don't even want to know. Bye you two." She says loudly.

You toss your phone and open your legs wider as he starts to stroke your clit slowly.

"You in this mini skirt....."

He leans over to kiss you as he strokes your clit, then start to speed up causing you to just moan in his mouth.

"Oh my God Chris." You mumble out.

He slows back down but before you can complain he moves his two fingers on either side of your clit and start to stroke you up and down.

You practically scream out his name.

You are grasping the couch so hard as he works you to this orgasm, you feel the heat that started in your chest tighten as it moves to your core. A blinding white heat is heading towards you as you start to reach your climax.

"Holy shit........holy shit.....I'm gonna fucking cum."

"Yesssssss, that's it." He says as he slows down to prolonging your orgasm.

"Fuck me.....I'm cuming. I'm cuming........"

He slows down but doesn't stop, slowly pumping his hand. He goes right for your neck and starts to suck.

"Oh my God, don't stop......"

Before you know it cuming for the second time, just as someone knock on the door.

"We will be right there." Chris says as he slowly pulls his hand from between your legs.

He licks each finger slowly as he makes eye contact with you.

"You good?"

"Holy shit, these panties are now useless." You get up and slowly walk over to the mirror.

Rodnee, your makeup artist, walks in and immediately stops.

"Y'all two are a whole mess. Did you ruin your makeup?" He says walking up to you.

"I don't know what you are talking about.”

Chris heads to the bathroom and washes his hands

"Gonna grab another beer." He walks up to you and kisses you then walks out.

"Girl, this whole room smells like pussy."

"Oh my God, Rodnee!"

A few minutes later and a quick make up touch up Chris comes back in with a production assistant.

They thought it would be cute/sexy to make it seem like you two were getting busy when they knock.

You shot it in one take.

There's a knock, a pause,

"Zara and Chris?"

Another knock and you open it while pull your skirt back down and Chris in the background zipping his zipper back up.

"Hey, hi! We were just TALKING! We'll be right out." Your lipstick is smeared

Chris walks up and says,

"Almost ready." He has your lipstick on his lips and his neck.

It cuts to James Corden, looking shocked.

"They looked very busy, we will be right back with Zara Hadley and Chris Evans. I hope."

"You want me to stop." He says sliding his fingers up and down your clit.

"I hate you so much and don't."

You start to grind against him to give him a little pleasure.

You rise up and unbuckle his jeans as he helps you pull them down, you rise up and sink down onto his length.

He puts his other hand on your ass to help you ride him. He feels so good and deep, it doesn't take you both long to cum.

You get off of him and lay right next to him.

You both get yourselves put back together, you get up and start to head to the bathroom when you both hear a bark and a knock coming from the front door.

Chris heads to open it while you go to the bathroom.

You are getting in bed when Chris walks in with Dodger.

“Who was at the door?”

“We really need to get better at locking our doors.”

“Huh?”

“It was your Dad, he was bringing D back home but he first went to the side door.”

“Please, say ‘he didn’t open the door’, please.”

“I wish I could, I’m just glad we had our clothes on.”

“Oh my god.”

“He said he was about to say something, then he realized that you weren’t just sitting on my lap. He then went on to tell me that couch sex is the best, so that was fun.”

“I’m so sorry, we aren’t a knocking family.”

Chris gets changed and gets into bed and you snuggle up against him.

“I was jus thinking that I have never talked to anyone’s dad that soon after being inside them.”

“Gross, go to sleep you weirdo.”


	7. The Original Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! It's six months later and we meet the boy who broke Zara's heart. Zara and Chris are ready for the next step in their relationship. Maybe?

"I want thank you all for coming, I can't believe it's almost out 1 more month! Let's have a great post production party!" You say to a room full of celebrities friends old and new.

You and the cast finished principal shooting 2 months ago and you and Chris just finished your final re-shoots last week and as of 5pm last night the film was finished. You somehow lost your boyfriend in the crowd, there were a few people he had to talk to, he was also supposed to be talking to a journalist from Men's Health.

You head off stage and walk over to the bar.

You're about to order when someone says,

"She'll have a gin and ginger with a splash of lime juice and a side of mint, and me as well."

"Well, well, well Christopher how are you?"

"Better now here with you."

You roll your eyes at his cheesiness.

"I haven't had that drink in years."

"It was the first drink you ever ordered. It's actually really good."

"I've always had good taste."

The bartender hands you your drinks.

"So what's this nonsense that you have a boyfriend who's an actor."

"Why do you care?" You say turning to finally look into his bright blue eyes.

He smiles and his eyes crinkle in the corners, that always made you smile.

"Zara, I have always cared."

"You have? Too bad you never told me."

"I tried to but you ignored me for 2 years. You never came home and when you finally came home it's with a toddler."

The memories he brought up still hurt.

You turn your head and shed a tear and quickly wipe it away.

"You will always be the girl who got away and the one I stopped trying to chase."

You were about to respond.

"There you are!"

You both turn to see your boyfriend walking towards you both.

You see the recognition on Chris's face then turn to immediate confusion.

"Pine, how are you and how you know Zara?" Chris asks as they quickly hug.

"We where neighbors in Bel-Air growing up. Our families are old friends."

"We also dated." You add.

"Oh." Chris says a little shocked.

"Like 20 years ago." Chris Pine adds.

Before Chris can say anything else the director starts to talk.

"We'll catch up another time." Then hugs you tightly, says goodbye to Chris and walks away.

Scott and Madi walk up next to you both very buzzed.

"I just saw Claw walk away. You good?"

"Claw?" Who is that?" Scott asks.

"Chris Pine. We grew up together and they dated for years." Madi answers.

"I always forget you guys are Hollywood babies. Did you know Gwyneth? Why do you call him Claw?"

"She more New York than Hollywood. When we met he was 8 and I was 5 and when he introduced himself as Christopher Whitelaw Pine, I told him he sounded like a villain so we just started to call him Claw." You tell Scott.

"I can't even begin to imagine my boyfriend meeting the boyfriend who you lost your virginity to, but then realizing that they knew each other already......I'm gonna grab a drink."

You and Chris make eye contact.

She turns around and talks to the bartender.

"Um wow, so much information. I can't believe you lost your virginity to Chris Pine that's so crazy." Scott says super loudly.

"Can you not yell that." You respond.

"He's the reason she went to Howard University, to get away from him. They were so sweet together. They dated up until he broke her heart she was supposed to meet him at Berkeley, but then she went to Howard instead."

"That's not entirely true, we were still together when I went to Howard."

"Why don't you tell Scott about when you dated Devon Sawa."

"And made it to 3rd base with Andrew Keegan." She adds.

The rest of the night goes smoothly.

The Momoa crew rolled through, he and Chris took some shots, Jason was trying to get Chris "white boy wasted" but Chris was able to hang on all night. It was 3:30am when you both crawled into your house in California.

The smell of spaghetti sauce being cooked wakes you up. You slowly get up and Chris is snoring next to you. You reach to your night stand to grab your glasses and find a glass of water, 3 Tylenol, a Vicodin and a joint.

You take half the Vicodin and drink the water. You grab your phone and go and take a quick shower. When you finished Chris is still asleep you put on [long t-shirt dress with a deep v](https://www.lunya.co/products/restore-long-dress?refSrc=1519664922667&nosto=productpage-nosto-1&variant=31349648359467) in the back and you head down stairs.

You are greeted by your father in the kitchen singing "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison.

He sees you as you walk down the stairs.

"Good afternoon princess."

"Hey dad."

You make into the kitchen when someone walks out behind you coming from your downstairs bathroom.

"Zha-Zha!"

You turn around and see your father old friend and neighbor, Robert Pine, Chris's dad.

"Piney!" You go to hug him.

"Congratulations, your film looks great."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Me and your old man were golfing with my son this morning."

"Nice. Oooh is he here?" You ask tentatively.

"He went to grab wine. I hope that's fine."

Your old boyfriend and current boyfriend.......awesome.

"Of course it is."

The rest of last night Chris was a bit distant from you and unusually short. Which is the reason Jason was trying to get him super drunk, he seemed tense. You didn't want to say anything so you just let him do his own thing, although he pulled in the dance floor and grinded against you for multiple songs.

You start to help your father gets his famous lasagna ready, you help him layer it and get in the oven.

A few minutes later your Chris heads down the stairs fresh from the shower.

He is slightly confused by all the people in the house.

"Chris, didn't know you were here." Your dad says as they hug.

"Danny always a pleasure."

"Hey this is an old friend of mine, Rob."

"Its great to meet you." Piney says reaching out his hand.

"You too." Chris says as they shake hands.

Chris walks over to you making a salad.

"Is that Robert Pine? Pine's dad?"

"It is and he's on his way over."

The door bell rings the second you say that.

You practically yell,

"I'll get it."

You dry your hands and head to the front door.

You take a breath and open it.

"Well, well, well Zara." He says mimicking you from last night.

You give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Not both sides."

"Were not in Europe, Chris."

You turn and walk back towards your kitchen.

"Yeah?" Chris asks.

"Not you babe, him."

Pine follows you in to the kitchen and walks over to Chris.

"Hey man, didn't know you would be here. Do you two live together?"

"Nice to see you again and technically we do."

"That's crazy, you and Zha-Zha dating. This place is gorgeous. Is Miss Avery here?"

"Thanks, no she is in Boston with Chris's mom finishing up her sophomore year, she'll be home in a week."

Chris looks over at you and you just smile.

"Zha-Zha?" Chris says.

"I had a hard time with r's when I was younger, so I called her Zha, which turned into Zha-Zha "

"Yep, they were Claw and Zha-Zha." Piney adds.

"Claw?"

"Christopher Whitelaw Pine." You and Pine say at the same time.

Then you both laugh.

"Got it." He says a bit abruptly.

You all sit down and have a late lunch. It went pretty good. At one point Pine was telling a story about you two in New York.

Half through the story he remembers that our dads didn't know.

"It was crazy, we stayed at the Waldorf-Astoria annnnd.......by the looks on your faces you two didn't know that."

"I fired Sergio Jamal, our accountant because of those charges in New York." Piney says.

"Shit, sorry dad."

"Did you fly commercial?" Your dad asks.

"We didn't.....did."

You mouth,"Shut up."

You kicked him under the table.

"Well, Piney what's your handicap these days, I'm sure my father is cheating." You say changing the subject.

"I almost forgot, you two owe me money!" Pine says.

"Not, quite we didn't shake on it." Your dad says.

"You didn't win by 5 swings." Piney adds.

You and Pine lock eyes and he mouths, "You're Welcome."

Finally everyone leaves, but after insisting they clean up.

You and Chris walk them out and say your goodbyes.

You two walk back in the house and Chris sits on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Come in here Zha-Zha."

"Not funny."

You sit next to him and just start talking.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I wasn't hiding it. It's just weird to bring up. Hey, just so you know I lost my virginity to Chris Pine and we dated until I was 21, we had a terrible break up and I got pregnant by another dude 6 months later. I mean I don't know who you lost your virginity to, I just don't want you to think I was purposely keeping it from you, plus I don't want to ruin anything you two have going on."

"Zara it's fine. I know you weren't trying to keep it from me. You have met Dr. Davis, she's Dodgers Vet. I just kinda get the vibe he wants to get back with you."

"Kendra Davis? Interesting, she isn't very nice to me when I take him in. I don't think so. He's just very attentive."

He pulls your legs into his lap.

"I'm attentive and it's obvious he wants you back."

"Its been 17 years since we dated. I don't think he's waiting for me, he was surprised it was you I was seeing. I told him I would never date an actor." You say turning to him.

"Baby, If I broke up with you 17 years ago and you pop back in the spotlight all of a sudden, Iwould want to get back with you too. You were hella cute back then, but baby you are sexy as fuck now."

"I broke up with him. Just so you know."

"My bad. Do you still have feelings for him?You don't have to answer that."

"No. Not one bit. You are the only Chris I want to be with."

You both turn your attention to the TV.

A few minutes to by before Chris speaks again.

"So New York? Is that where he took you to pop your cherry?"

"Christopher! You perv. That was a very sweet trip and only because you asked, yes that's where we had sex, for the first time.

"Gotcha, so.....was.....is......ughhhh.....do....."

"Are you having a stroke?"

You both laugh.

"I guess I'm asking is the sex with me......."

You cut him off.

Yes, yesssssss and fuck yes."

"Plus we were young and neither one of had any real clue what we were doing."

He just laughs.

"In all honesty, you are the best sex I've ever had. I just want to tell everyone. I totally understand why your ex's kept coming back."

"Oh yeah? I'm not saying this because you just complemented me, but you feel so good. Like I can't even describe it, but every time I slide into you, it's amazing. It feels like the first time every time."

"It does?" You ask him then immediately get shy and turn away.

"Are you seriously trying to hide your beautiful face from me? You know I have seen you cum, right."

"OH MY GOD! You are the worst." You say getting off the couch.

"Come back." He says reaching out to you.

"I'm going back bed, this day has been exhausting."

He gets up and turns off the TV and follows you upstairs.

He immediately turns the TV on and is watching another old football game.

"Why are you watching a game you have already seen?"

"It was a good game. You watch 'A Walk In The Clouds' every time you have a tough day."

You turn to him and smile.

"I never told you that."

"See, I'm attentive as fuck!"

You just laugh at him.

He leans down and picks up something off the floor.

"Z did your dad come in while we were sleeping?"

"Apparently he did, I got a Vicodin and a random joint. What did he leave you?"

"A note and what looks like your ring size."

The next week you and Chris are waiting at LAX for Lisa and Avery.

"Do you see her!"

"Zara you just asked me 3 seconds ago. The answer is still no. Plus, we are looking in the same direction."

"I'll call her again." You grab your phone and call Avery again it goes straight to voicemail.

"I see her, my mom and they brought Zack........ugh."

"Where's my baby!" You say pushing past Chris.

You finally see Avery, she looks so grown-up! It's been a month since you saw her and the decision to let her stay in Boston was an emotional one.

**4 Weeks Ago:**

"Fine, Zack can come to New York with us, but Chris and I are going to be busy with promoting the movie. Madi has agreed to stay with you two for the weekend and your both flying back for school on Monday."

"Chris, talk to your woman. She's being crazy."

Chris nearly choked on his wine.

"Ave!"

"I'm kidding. We are 16 we don't need a chaperone."

"I'm not letting two 16 year olds roam New York City."

"Zack can very easily be uninvited." Chris says looking in Zack's direction.

Zack just sits there next to Avery hoping to God no one addresses directly him.

"Gotcha! We will be on our best behavior, father!" Avery says in a terrible British accent.

"We do have another thing to talk about." Chris says to the room.

You immediately get emotional and look away.

"We both have talked about it and we both agree that what's best you and your education is for you to stay here in and finish this year." Chris says.

"Seriously! Mom are you ok with that?"

"I'm trying to be. You are going to be staying with Lisa and...." The emotions overtook you and you excused yourself.

You walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"I love you mom." Avery says behind you.

"I know that we have always been together and that you gave up so much for me. I know it's going to be hard but thank you. I'm going miss you so much."

You turn to hug her tightly.

"I know you will be fine. It just hurts that I won't see you face to face. Those two week in Qatar were terrible."

"Just think of all the loud sex you two can have."

You pull back from the hug, but you still have your arms around her.

"Avery Giselle, you have been around Chris to long, speaking of sex."

"We have not, a little second base action but that's it."

"I know it's your body, but as someone who waited until I was 18. I would personally recommend waiting."

"I know and I heard you lost to Chris Pine." She whispered.

Your eyes triple in size.

You're at a loss for words.

"Aunt Madi told me, does that one know?" She says nodding at Chris.

You just keep looking at her trying to remember words.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Its not a secret, its just not a topic that you talk about with your boyfriend. "

You both head back to the table.

"You two OK?" Chris asks.

"We are!"

"Mom! You look amazing." Avery says hugging you.

"Oh my goodness, you look so much older."

"Hi Zack! We are happy to have you, too."

"We who?" Chris mumbles as he hugs Lisa.

You all head to luggage area.

You both are dressed low-key, you are wearing a boyfriend cut pair of jeans with all white Chuck Taylor's and your [Howard University sweatshirt](https://howard.bncollege.com/shop/howard/product/red-shirt-classic-crew-sweatshirt?graphicId=B8102-RW520&imageId=2011593), to not be recognized, but the poster to your movie is 3 feet to your left.

A few people do a double take as they look over at you both.

Chris, not paying attention, puts his arms around you and pull you into a hug, drawing more attention to you two.

Thankfully, since Avery, Lisa and Zack were sitting in first class their luggage came out first.

"They're taking pictures of you two." Lisa says.

Avery just moves to stand in on the side of you both, so the pictures will be more of her then you two.

"I got you, I'm just a boring teenager."

Zack and Chris go to grab the bags and you all quickly leave.

"H U!" Someone shouts right as you are walking out.

"You Know!" You shout right back without even turning around.

Chris, Lisa and Zack look at you weird.

"Its a Howard thing." Avery tells them.

Chris and Zack load up the back of your [BMW XB7.](https://www.bmwusa.com/build-your-own.html#/studio/ea50nccq/summary)

"Is this new?" Avery asks as her and Zack climb in the 3rd row.

"Yep, just got it yesterday. Someone bought for me." You say looking over at Chris in the driver seat.

"Its just a simple, 'Congratulations' gift."

You lean over to him and kiss him.

"Ughhhh, I definitely didn't miss that."

Its been three days and Chris has caught Zack in Avery's room with the door closed six times.

All you and Lisa hear in the kitchen is Chris yelling,

"Zack if I find you in her room one more time, I'm going to make sure walk funny for the rest of your life."

You and Lisa are laughing at him when he walks down the stairs.

"This isn't funny. Neither one of your were a 16 year old boy."

"Oh but it is. You finally are getting a taste of what it was like when you were a teenager."

"What!? I was not trying to sneak girls in my room."

"No, but you were the boy trying to sneak into the girl's bedroom."

"Ooooh, Chris you were that boy?"

"Uhhh no." He says obviously lying.

"Wow, you are the worst liar." You say to him as his ear go red.

"He used to be better at it. I know there at so many secrets the four of them have."

You both turn to Chris who is trying his hardest to look very busy grabbing a glass of water.

"Me and my siblings are the same, we each have 5 secrets that we will take to the grave. Actually Claw told my dad about New York, well not all of it."

"Claw?" Lisa asks.

"Pine! My girlfriend dated Chris Pine. It's crazy. That's who she lost her virginity to."

"Christopher, thats her information to tell. Apologize." Lisa says sternly.

"Zara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so asshole-y. I guess it bothers me more than I probably thought it did."

"I appreciate it, I get it. It's weird, trust me. Do you think I don't want to be with you? Because, if I wanted to be with him, I would be. I chose to be with you and you are the only person I want to be with."

He walks over you and hugs you tightly, then kisses you, you lean up into the kiss, as he puts his hand on your chin.

You pull back, slightly embarrassed kissing him like that in front of his mom.

You are shocked that somehow that kiss felt different that 10 months in this relationship and your still having a first anything.

It felt like you two were setting something in stone

"Well, I have to make a quick phone call." You stumble out as you leave the kitchen.

"Oh and we are finding D another Veterinarian." You shout out as you walk into your room.

"Fine. She isn't that good anyway." He shouts back.

Chris stands around the kitchen for a minute.

"What's racing through your mind?" Lisa asks him.

"Honestly, marriage. I want to marry her. Isn't that insane? We haven't even been dating a year."

"When you are ready, you'll know and if that's what your heart wants then do it. I have never seen you this happy and relaxed in a relationship. You seem more like yourself with her and even with Avery, you just fit right in this family. Your going to be a great father. You treat Ave like she's yours already. You aren't thinking this because of her and Chris? "

"I'm not, I've actually thought about this a few times and she has definitely shown me I have nothing to worry about. Avery is just amazing, Iwould do anything to call her my kid. And speaking out Avery...."

He quickly heads upstairs and knocks on Ave's door.

"Zack you better not be in there and this door better not be locked." He shouts.

"Oh my God! Go away! He is in the guest room." Avery shouts back.

"Open this door and let me see Avery!"

The door opens and Avery is standing in front of Zack."

"I'm pretty sure I said 'I don't want to find you in this room'."

"Um." Zack starts

"Out!" Chris shouts.

"Ughhhh!" Avery groans.

You open your bedroom door,

"Why the fuck are you all yelling! Zack and Avery go swimming or something. Chris, don't you have a phone call?"

"Go swimming? Zara are you listening to yourself? Fuck me, I forgot! These two have me losing my mind."

Lisa sits in the living room laughing to herself about this whole situation.

She texts your mom and dad.

Lisa: Well, it look like it worked.

Isabella: I KNEW it.

Lisa: How did you know that he still had feelings for her?

Isabella: The way he asked about her last week, he was shocked she was dating anyone in Hollywood. He just assumed they weren't really together.

Daniel Tye: I feel a little bad about using him.

Isabella: He's fine, plus he had his time and he didn't do anything then.

Lisa: He just told me he's ready to propose.

Isabella: Perfect! Avery just needs to do her part and this time next year we will have a marriage and hopefully a baby on the way.

Daniel Tye: You keep dragging my poor grandchild through this.

Isabella: Dragging? This is the part that Avery planned herself.


	8. Check It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Movie is finally out, Avery's plan goes into effect, although she might have made a huge mistake. But we will blame double stick tape.

It's been a whirlwind 10 days, the cast and crew just had returned stateside.

The premiere in England was pretty interesting, you were only asked two questions, Chris kept trying to lobe questions to you, but when he did they would just ask him a different question.

"Chris, how is it to lead a new team of heroes."

"Well, you should ask the actual lead, hey Zara, how was it to lead a team of heroes."

"I think it was a great opportunity... "

"Did you do all your stunts?"

"I did, the majority of....

"Chris what's on the horizon for you"

"I think Zara was still talking."

"Oh sorry."

This happened 3 more times.

Chris just grabs your hand and walks the rest of the red carpet not stopping for another interview.

The internet the next day labeled you as snob and a diva.

The New York premiere was a party, Scott was in town and you invited Madi and you had a huge post-premiere party. You were wearing an [Alex Perry strapless mini dress](https://www.net-a-porter.com/en-us/shop/product/alex-perry/elyse-strapless-silk-faille-mini-dress/1174852?gclsrc=aw.ds&cm_mmc=Google-ProductSearch-US--m-_-NAP_EN_US_PLA-_-NAP%C2%A0-%C2%A0US%C2%A0-%C2%A0GS%C2%A0-+Designer+-+Class_Clothing%C2%A0-+Type_Dresses%C2%A0-%C2%A0Medium%C2%A0-%C2%A0BT--Dresses+-+Mini_AM&gclid=Cj0KCQjw7sz6BRDYARIsAPHzrNJWr9Qk1xpn72RiXJwUuRG4zkc5-P__DmimG9UdUeVLdqDGky545QIaAh06EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) and a pair of [Jimmy Choo rose and crystal colored open toe shoes](https://us.jimmychoo.com/en/women/shoes/pumps/anilla-100/rose-mix-suede-and-crystal-covered-open-toe-pumps-ANILLA100SXW111783.html?cgid=women-shoes-pumps#productsearch=true&prefn1=color&prefv1=Pink&cgid=women-shoes-pumps&start=1).

And someone was handing out alcohol.

Chris had an interview right before the premiere.

You brought Rodnee, Scott and Madi, who were all getting along too well,

"Did I tell you that they were really messing around before James Corden's show?" Rodnee says.

"Of course they were. I was on the phone when they started and then I caught them on the couch when I was visiting them in Boston." Madi says.

"Nothing was happening when you walked in, we had just finished."

"That doesn't make it better." Scott says.

You phone beeps.

"Oh good, Chris just pulled up, he will wait for us."

"We are about five minutes away." The driver says.

"Thank you."

"This look by the way, Perfection." Rodnee says.

"Doesn't it make you hate her just a little bit." Madi says.

"My stylist friends are so annoyed with the fabulous looks you pull together, the London premiere dress was phenomenal." Scott says.

You wore one ofChristian Siriano's summer 2019 dress, it was a [neon yellow ballgown](http://www.christiansiriano.com/images/collections/SS2019/65.jpg).

"I worked in fashion for 10 years! I'm not sorry!I asked for help with my Oscar dress."

"Just the jewelry." Madi adds.

You pull up and Chris is waiting for you.

"Hi! Gosh you're cute." You say as you hug him.

"Well, thank you. You are just stunning in this. Give me a spin."

You give him a small spin and laugh.

You weren't exactly sure who poured the shots but by your 2nd one you where walking down the carpet smiling and talking to everyone.

At one point you were just talking to Madi and Scott and Chris was nowhere to be found.

"Zara, over here."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I'm so glad I get to talk to you to night!"

"Me too."

"I heard that you asked for Chris Evans to audition for the role of Grant, is that correct?"

"Guilty! I really did want to work with him, he has such a presence on screen that you just feel for him. No matter the situation, I thought that the character needed that, especially when drawing the eye of my character, who is just so over guys trying to make her feel OK that she's in charge. Chris is like that in real life, he has no problem not being the leader. That was a long ass answer. But yes, and I kinda just wanted to kiss him."

You both just laugh.

Chris joins you for the next few interviews.

You love watching him talk, he's so expressive and although he repeats stories, you still listen for the way he re-tells it.

The photos from the interviews are just beautiful.

You guys partied until the sun came up, and some how your white dress was spotless.

And at some point you had someone take your shoes home and bring you slippers.

You are pretty sure you took over Chris's IG at some point and you were still drunk on the flight home.

"Mom.....mom......Zara."

You hear the annoying sound of your daughter calling your name. You slowly open your eyes and Avery is standing next to your bed.

"Fucking hell! Avery, what the fuck?"

Your shouting woke up Chris, who looked like he was going murder someone.

"What's going on?"

"Its fine, its just Avery. Why are you in our room? What time is it?"

"6:43am. Can you open your mouth please and stick this under your tongue."

She is holding a [digital thermometer](https://www.amazon.com/Thermometer-Ovulation-Planning-Fertility-Femometer/dp/B07SCK3JCB/ref=pd_lpo_121_t_0/134-5189814-3415420?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07SCK3JCB&pd_rd_r=cf6c4727-4a11-4578-8c1d-10f2294a6c25&pd_rd_w=s0zIE&pd_rd_wg=VJZD0&pf_rd_p=7b36d496-f366-4631-94d3-61b87b52511b&pf_rd_r=2PK2AQB21G0SP62FTB8V&psc=1&refRID=2PK2AQB21G0SP62FTB8V).

"Say aaah"

You do as your daughter says and let her take your temperature.

It beep 2 minutes later, you had dozed back asleep and it startled you.

"Thanks, bye."

She leaves just as quietly as she came in.

You snuggle in close to Chris and he pulls you close to him

"What did Ave want" He mumbles.

"Not sure but she took my temperature with some fancy looking digital thermometer."

"Our kids weird." He mumbles again.

" Our?"

"This past year she unfortunately learned a lot from me."

"I would say fortunately."

"I saw my IG stories..."

"Ohhhh no. How bad?"

"Not to bad. Just a lot of my ass."

"It is America's ass, I just get tons of access."

A week later at breakfast you finally remember to ask her what's she doing.

"I'm taking a junior college credit so I can skip health science in high school. We had the option at Middlesex, so I thought it would be easier in the long run when I return to school."

"OK, so what the class about?"

"Fertility."

"Interesting." Chris says.

"I am taking your Basal Body Temperature to see when you are ovulating, and during those peeks you are ovulating and should refrain from unprotected sex, if you don't want to get pregnant. This is called family planning."

"Uhhh OK." You say.

You and Chris make eye contact.

"Are you and Zack still together?" Chris asks.

"Technically, no. We both realize it's silly to be 16, even though I'm almost 17, but we won't talk about that, to be in such a committed relationship, so when we are both in the same state we will be a couple when we are not, we're just friends."

"That's very grown up of you."

"I just hope it works. You and Chris's birthdays are coming up. Did you know you two have the same birthday?" You tell them.

"Duh! Gemini's for life." Avery says high-fiving Chris.

"No wonder you two get along so well. You two are definitely my two favorite Geminis."

"Of course we are, its literally the best sign." Chris says.

"According to who?"

You guys have had this debate twice now, each time in ends in your Leo tendencies to settle them down.

It's 1 day until the final premiere and you are currently waiting in the showroom of Vera Wang on Rodeo Drive.

You worked for her right after graduation and she let you bring Zara almost everyday.

You would give that woman a kidney if she asked.

"Zara! My love! How are you?" Vera says walking up to you.

You two hug.

"Ms. Wang."

"You better stop that right now!"

You both laugh.

"How is my girl? Don't tell me......is she 17?"

"She's amazing. Yep, in two month. I can't even!"

"My girls! What's this I hear about you and a certain superhero?"

"It's we've been together almost a year. It's crazy. I'm almost used to him walking in a room.”

She laughs.

"What are you looking for?"

You two pull looks for hours, you finally decide to her [long sleeve ribbed cardigan](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/women/vera-wang-long-sleeve-ribbed-knit-cardigan-item-15342111.aspx?storeid=9871) as a dress and a whole lot of double stick tape, she switched out the regular buttons for actual [diamond buttons](https://www.indiamart.com/proddetail/sterling-silver-polki-single-cut-real-diamond-buttons-12624459373.html) and reinforced them so they wouldn't pop open. You ordered a [Jimmy Choo feather Tassel shoe](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/jimmy-choo-viola-feather-tassel-cocktail-sandals-prod157650236).

Vera had the store closed for just you and she rang you up and pushed a few buttons and printed you a receipt before you can even pay.

"Nope, take my Amex."

"I won't."

"V, those button are real diamonds."

"I know, they will be on my next line next season."

"You still are the best."

"I know. Just remember me when he proposes. I have a design just waiting for you."

You hug her and get emotional.

"Z, what's with these tears?"

"You were just there for me and Avery, you took me right out of college, then when you realized who I was you were shocked I would work for you."

"I'm still shocked. But I love seeing you on my screen again and at premieres your fashion style is impeccable."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"You did. Now go and hug that sexy man of yours for me."

"Zara, are you ready, the cars here."

"Hold on man!" Rodnee yells.

"Sorry! We're just going to be late."

"I'm here Chris."

He turns and sees you walking down the steps.

"Holy shit.....damn you look absolutely breathtaking. Sorry, I can't keep my eyes off your breasts. How much tape is holding those bad boys in?" He says touching your ample amount of cleavage.

"So much tape! You have no idea! I really should have worn a shirt."

"You shouldn't have." Chris and Rodnee say.

Avery comes out in a super cute [baby blue pantsuit](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32993983539.html).

"Holy boobs! Damnnnnnnnn my momma is fine!"

"Thanks you two. Let's go!"

You walk out in front of them and all three of them gasp.

"What?" You say turning around.

"Your ass is a work of art, mom."

"Ave! Thanks. You got anything to say, Evans?"

"Lots." He walks up and puts his hand on your right ass cheek.

"Let's go." He says to Avery and Rodnee.

You start to walk.

"Not you."

"Didn't you just say we were late?”

He turns to you brings you into his arms and kisses you sweetly and slides his tongue in your mouth and caresses your tongue, then pulls back with a smack.

"Do not mess up her make up!" Rodnee yells.

"Save it for later Evans." You say walking out to the car.

You all pull up to the El Captain Theater and try to remember to breath.

You are so glad this is your last premiere.

"Well this is the last one, you ready?" Chris asks.

"Nope. Let's go."

You all get out and Rodnee and Avery walk the red carpet together first.

"Zara, over here."

"Zara, you look amazing, turn this way?"

"Zara, can you look over your shoulder?"

"Zara, look here."

Your name is being called every 3 seconds.

You are starting to get annoyed.

"Everyone! I will do my poses, just stop yelling."

You start to hear Chris's name called but he just steps next to you and puts his hand on your hip.

You turn and give him a quick kiss.

The cameras go crazy.

You two continue down the carpet, stopping every few journalists.

"Hi you two, I'm so excited to see a strong female lead take on the hero role."

"Hi! Yes me too. Especially not having to be a an actual superhero." You respond.

"Yes! Exactly. I mean I love my superhero movies" She says looking at Chris.

"I handed my shield over." He says putting his hands up.

You and the journalist laugh.

You head over to the next one who is only asking Chris questions, by the second question he lobed it over to you.

"I think you should ask the actual lead of the movie,Zara, what's it like to lead such a diversecast? "

You give him a wink.

"Why thank you Chris, well it's a bit intimidating, for instance this is Conner Wu's 34th movie but his first in English. Aimee Denton is a freaking powerhouse. I'm just glad I got to help cast this amazing project."

The journalist didn't seem to care that you answered that question, but the journalist he was standing next to thanked you.

You two finally stop at People Magazine, they have been all up in your business.

"Zara Hadley and Chris Evans, welcome."

"Hi!"

Chris just smiles.

"First let me say, Zara you look fabulous in this dress. You are looking snatched! "

"Wow, thanks. I'm taped very tight in this dress, I'm afraid to sneeze."

Chris just laughs.

"I have nothing appropriate to add to this conversation."

"The rumors are true? You two are an item."

"Oooh you didn't tell them?" You say looking at Chris.

"I thought you were going to."

"You are a couple?"

"Nope, just friends." You say smirking

"Oh."

"But like best friends, I've seen her naked."

"Oh my God Chris! Yes, we are together."

"Almost a year."

"You guys heard it here first, Zara Hadley and Chris Evans are officially a couple."

You both walk away laughing.

"A year in and we are finally official?"

"Guess I should tell my other boyfriend it's over."

"Ha ha, very funny. But in all seriousness, I can't wait to fuck you. You look ridiculously hot. Like my mind can't even process it."

You were about to respond but Avery walks up.

"Finally! I'm hungry. Let's get popcorn! And OMFG ZENDAYA IS HERE AND SHE SAID SHE LOVED MY SUIT! I can die now. I wish Pearl was here!"

You both follow Avery into the theater and get her and Chris popcorn. You got nachos, while waiting for the movie to start Chris and Avery were trying to throw popcorn down your dress.

"You both better stop it, I can ground you and I can stop doing stuff with you."

"Stop it Ave!" Chris whispers.

You look up and Aimee is walking towards you.

You stand up to greet her.

"I can't believe it's finally out."

You hug her.

"Same! How are you doing? I heard you are heading back to the UK for another show."

"I am. It's a comedy! I'm so excited."

Someone announces the movie is about to start.

You take your seats and are a nervous wreck for three next 2 hours and 3 minutes.

You hear the laughs at the right time, the gasps and the "Ooh's" during the sex scene.

Avery covered her eyes.

Your parents came just to the screening and took Avery home, while you and the rest of the cast and crew partied a little bit to hard. You and Chris snuck of to 'talk' in the bathroom.

You are in your 4th week of Avery waking you up at 6:43am

You're in your office and just got off a very important video conference, there is a soft knock.

"Come in."

"You busy?" Chris asks as he pokes his head in.

"Not any more. Come in silly."

He walks in looking like a whole snack. He is wearing a cream Henley with the top two buttons unbuttoned, his St. Christopher chain out, a pair of dark wash jeans and his bare feet.

You sit up a bit straighter at your desk.

"Damn.....where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just interviewed a Senator. She did tell me how attractive I was."

"Oh really? So I have to whoop that sweet old lady's ass?"

He sits down in front of your desk.

You went with a black and white glam theme.

"If you want to." He says smiling at you.

"You are one to talk by the way, you look absolutely amazing." He continues.

"This old thing?"

You are wearing a [Valentino floral print dress](https://www.saksoff5th.com/product/valentino-floral-print-wool--amp--silk-blend-dress-0400012385272.html?site_refer=NPLA_GGL_Shopping) with your hair up in a messy bun and [fuzzy avocado slippers,](https://www.officialburritoblanket.com/products/avocado-slippers?variant=31118150991916) that Avery bought you.

"What the news babe!"

"Ohhhh yeah! You coming in here looking like an Italian snack distracted me. The bad news, the movie in Vancouver got shelved. But the pilot I did for that limited series got picked up and it's going to be shot here! We start in 3 weeks. And last but not motherfucking least, I GOT PICKED TO BE THE GUEST EDITOR FOR THE SEPTEMBER ISSUE OF VANITY FAIR!" You say dancing around.

"That's fucking fantastic baby. I'm so excited for you. Sorry about the movie, I'm a little bit excited that I don't have to see you make out with Sebastian. That's amazing about the show who picked it up? I can tell by your excitement that the September issue is a big deal."

"Yeah me too, I could have collected the whole team Cap set of lips."

"Ohh you terrible woman." He says laughing.

"The September issue is the big one! It's all about the next season clothing and fashion shows! I'm going to London, Paris, Milan and New York Fashion Week. I'm so excited......you wanna....." You do a little shoulder shimmy.

"Dance with you?"

"No, silly. Sex!"

"Not really."

You make an immediate annoyed face.

He jumps up to where you are standing and puts his hands on your hips.

"Sorry, I just meant......"

"Its cool. My feelings are just a teeny bit hurt."

"No, just Avery just went on crazy thing about condoms."

"What?"

**45 minutes Ago:**

"Father Christopher!" Avery yells

"Bedroom."

Avery walks in and heads straight for Zara's night stand.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"A condom." Avery replies nonchalantly.

"Uhhh what?"

"Condom! A Trojan, I know that the brand you two use I've seen your bathroom trashcan." She says louder.

You just looks at her confused.

"Are they on your side?" She says heading over your side of the bed.

You are so shocked that you are just watching her dig through the drawer.

"Got one!" She says holding a condom.

"Oh it was your last one." She adds then disappears.

Finally regaining your senses you stop folding clothes and goes to find Avery.

She is the guest bathroom with a pile of condoms and her microscope and a bowl of tapioca pudding.

"What in the entire world are you doing?"

She looks up and smiles.

"I'm testing condoms. Condoms have microscopic holes in them. I'm seeing what brands have the smallest holes and the pudding is to replicate.....I mean we both know."

"Yep, I got it."

"Semen." She continues.

"I knew what you meant you didn't need to say it."

"Semen?"

You just turns and walks out.

"That's the scientific word." She yells.

"I know. I just don't need you to say it."

"Sperm? Is that better."

"Nope, worst."

"Ejaculate?"

"Oh my God. Stop."

"Jizz?"

"Avery Giselle!"

You can't help but laugh at him retelling you this story.

"I'm sorry, but once she realized that she made you uncomfortable she won't stop."

"I can tell."

"I guess that is why she asked me to buy tapioca pudding. She hates pudding."

"So mind isn't really on sex right now."

"I understand. But I'm need you to change or something. This look is killing me." You say walking up to him and putting your hands on his chest.

"How about you hop up on this desk and let me see what I can do for you." He says sliding his hands to your ass.

You try not to squeal with excitement, as he walks you over to your desk and bends down to take your thong off. He helps you get on the desk then puts your legs where he wants them then starts to slowly kiss your pussy.

"Hold on a sec." He says as he pulls back, he gets up and heads to the bathroom in your office then goes and locks your door.

"Smart."

"I just remembered where I put the rest of these."

He pulls a row of condoms from his back pocket.

You are just glad he got in the mood, after he made you cum twice he leaned you over your desk and fucks you so good and deep, you almost knocked your iMac on the floor.

At dinner that night Avery presents you with a giant chart she has made, with graphs and pictures and diagrams.

It listed your and Chris's ages, you approximate weights and heights, the amounts of time you two have sex, and whether or not you used protection.

"This doesn't have our names on it, right?" Chris asks.

"Nope."

"But its very easy to figure out who it's about."

You are reading the chart and see that she is missing a period.

Your period to be exact.

"Avery, you missed something."

You say pointing to the smaller chart that has your Basal Body Temperature and ovulation and period on it.

She looks and double checks her notes.

"Nope, I'm correct."

"Then according to this chart, I'm pregnant."

Chris looks over at you then at the chart.

"Are you on your period now? Because I am."

"Nope, she isn't."

I mean he would know if you were he did just have his face in your pussy for 30 minutes 2 hours ago.

"Just check it again, it's OK if it's wrong." You tell her.

"Its not. Unless you entered your information wrong."

She had you download the same app she had to help her stop asking super personal questions whenever you entered a room.

"Mom what would you say your vaginal secretions are today? Creamy, running or watery."

"Mom, last night when you two were having intimate relations, did you use protection?"

"Mom, do you feel an increase in your libido? You're ovulating.I just saw the way you watched Chris walk in the room."

"I'm sure there is an error and we can go over it and fix it."

Avery just checks her notes again while you and Chris keeping eating dinner.

"Not sure if you know, but the movie has a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes." Chris says.

"I did see, I know you don't normally check those so thank yo..."

"Found it!" Avery shouts over you.

"OK......."

"It happened in the second week, you were ovulating. I didn't have the correct average. That was the week of the Hollywood premiere, as long as you two used protection that week we're good. Which means your period........" She checks her notes again then the chart. "Is 2 weeks.......late. Ohhhh my goodness."

"Oh shit."

"I blame that double stick tape." Chris says.


	9. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast forward to Avery and Chris's birthday and THE event no one saw coming and a new film on the horizon.

You are nauseous sitting at your desk in the main office of the small production company, Thre3, you and 2 other friends started, Evan Morris and Tiffany Cast. You met them about ten years ago when they asked you to join them because they thought a "big" name would help them. You didn't do much in the beginning but got really involved about 2 years ago, when you guys co-produced your big comeback movie "Still, Remember”.

You received a call from the screenwriter from your horror film ‘Township’ the premise of the movie was super simple, the current town was built over a previous town that was taken over by a deadly cult. Your character survived by sacrificing herself in order to save her family and that self sacrifice calmed the spirits, but in the end a part of her soul was taken from her, the end scene is her running into her parents arms but when the camera doesn’t follow you realize a part of her leaves with the spirits.

“Zara!” Collin Amis shouts in the phone.

“Collin, how are you?”

“Fucking fantastic. How are you? Could you get me a meeting with your fiancé?"

“I’m nauseous. If you call his agent. You made me come in my office, when I could have easily done this call at my house, where I have an office.”

“Because, I couldn’t do this!”

The door to your office burst open and Collin walks in with his stupid entourage.

They are carrying boards and what looks like multiple posters.

“For fucks sake Collin, your such an asshole.”

“Godamn Zara, not much has changed! You look amazing, by the way."

“Why are you here? Thanks, I feel like shit.”

“Zim, show her.” Collin says, to the tall lanky one.

Zim, pops open a poster canister and unrolls the original poster to ‘Township.'

and holds it out.

“Ok? I’ve seen the poster before.”

“Ver, your turn.”

Ver, pops open the other poster canister and unrolls a poster that say, ‘Township, The Summit’

“Well?” Collin asks.

“You designed a new poster?”

“ZARA! No! WE GOT IT!”

“Collin, just fucking explain it to me, you got what?”

“The motherfucking green light for our sequel! We start filming in 3 months!”

It finally clicks.

“Oh, cool.”

“ ‘Oh, cool’ Really, Zara, you can’t get more excited?”

“Sorry, I’m just in a different head space, I’m pregnant and I am in the middle of shooting this new show and I feel fucking terrible and you know I’m going to have a whole FUCKING BABY!”

“Pregnant? How far along?”

“Like barley 4 months, wait am I supposed to be in this movie?”

“Mash, my notes please.”

The last of his dumb named friend hands him a legal pad and he sits on your couch and starts flipping pages.

You are very confused about what’s going on so you just sit there looking at his friends

“I just want to say, your movie is great! The stairs scene was so badass, I heard you did that stunt.” Zim says.

“Thanks, I did. I took gymnastics when I was younger so it wasn’t that difficult. What’s he doing?”

“That’s his notes on each of the new and old characters, he was missing a huge part of your characters motivation, I think your pregnancy gave him a clue.” Mash replies.

“Well, I’m going go throw up, so let me know when he is done.”

You get and walk quickly out of the office.

**4 Weeks Ago:**

“Whatever the doctor says we will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t naked in a paper gown with your legs in stirrups. I start filming this show in 2 weeks.”

“I know, I wish this had happened at a different time, but it doesn’t change the way I feel.”

“Damn Evans, you’re good.” You say looking over at him.

There is a knock at the door and the doctor walks in.

“Mrs. Hadley, Mr. Evans. I’m Doctor Mae Anderson.”

“Hi, its Ms.”

“Oh sorry, it says married on this form.”

You look over at Chris, he filled out the paperwork as you threw up in the bathroom.

“Oops.”

“Let’s get a look at what going on inside your uterus.”

“Woooow, ok. let’s do it.”

After a few uncomfortable minutes, the sound you've held your breath for, fills the room.

"That's a super strong heartbeat. You are about 11 weeks along give or take a week."

"Wow, that sounds so good." You say.

You look over at Chris and he has tears in his eyes he just smiles at you.

"Alright you two, I will see you Zara in 3 weeks." She washes her hands and leaves the room.

"You ok?" Chris asks you in a small voice.

"I am. Are you?"

"I am, I am also hungry so please feed me and our baby."

He helps you get down from the table and hands you your clothes.

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"If you want, I mean you have seen everything."

You walk out of the bathroom and immediately smell pizza, you go in search of the pizza.

Collins dumb named friends are sitting in lunch room in your office. There are 5 large pizzas stacked up and they are digging in the sixth one.

"When did you order this? Also give me a slice."

"He ordered it on our drive over." Ver answers.

"Which one?" Zim asks.

"Umm is there a sausage, bell pepper and mushroom?"

"He knew you would want to that, there is two." Mash says.

Mash hands you a plate and fork and pulls out a mini cooler and grabs a bag of pre sliced tomatoes.

"He remembered....ugh that weirdo. Thanks."

You sit down and start to eat your pizza with your tomato on top with a fork. Your Apple watch rings and it's Chris calling.

"Hey woman."

"Hey man."

He laughs at your response.

"You wanna grab lunch? I just parked."

"Collin got pizza delivered."

"Perfect."

He hangs up and you hear the front door open and Chris talking to Aja at the front desk.

She has the biggest crush on him.

"I smell pizza." Chris sings down the hall.

The dumb named friends all perk up bracing themselves to see Chris.

You just shake your head and reach for another piece.

"I'm going to wash my hands." He shouts.

"Okkkkkk."

45 seconds later he finally walks in the lunch room.

_Damn._

He's wearing a basic white and a blue knit button down sweater dark blue jeans and his favorite brown boots

He walks straight up to you and leans down and kisses you.

"Yum, sausage." He says as he pulls back from you.

"Gross, Evans."

He finally turns to the three men beaming at him.

"Hey, I'm Chris." He says to them reaching out this hand.

They all three jump up and shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Colin, a big fan."

"Hi, I'm Maxwell. Me too. Huge."

Hi, I'm Ashley. I have [Cap's shield](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/df/29/9edf290dfe25a12b3b60d4c1fecc7931.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/331929435009070850/&tbnid=uCjpmIlRcnqrmM&vet=1&docid=AVF48eSTz45TvM&w=900&h=675&itg=1&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im) tattooed on my shoulder."

"Wait, why does Collin call you guys Zim and Ver and Mash?" You ask them.

"He just decided to call us that." Ashley says.

Chris had just grabbed a slice and was sitting next to you.

"Collin is something."

"Well let's see." Chris says.

You all just look at Ashley.

He pulls his shirt up and slides his arm out.

Chris stands at looks at it.

"Nice. So glad it's not my face. They never look like me. I have never seen a good one."

The other two just burst out laughing and poor Ashley turn beet red.

"I thought I saw you cover your other side." You say.

"That's why you get tattoos to show them." Maxwell says.

Ashley just takes his shirt off and turns to show his other [shoulder](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/ac/93/00ac93de916dc5d4c2d7717dcc225347.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463800461628725661/&tbnid=CYgE7BysTJhcUM&vet=1&docid=6SOvp9SASTvaPM&w=600&h=600&itg=1&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im).

"Oh wow. I like it. It actually looks like you. I mean you're way cuter." You say looking at Chris.

"Umm could we ummm.....maybe......see."

You cut off Ver.

"Christopher, show them your Avenger tattoo."

After a few minutes of two hot dudes showing each their tattoos, Collins burst out of you office and yells for you all to come back.

You all walk back in and you try to sit at you desk but Collin points you to the couch in your office.

"This is my office." You mumble out as you sit down.

"I've done it I've figured why Joey goes back. The soul of her baby is being threatened. Joey will be pregnant in beginning of the movie, she will give birth in the climax of the film and she will fight to the finish and destroy the fucking town. You will be you this bad ass fighting while pregnant and then save everyone."

His boys all clap and he bows.

"Well?"

He looks at you then at Chris.

"Chris, I'm Collin Avis, your wife's screenwriter."

"We are not marr..."

"Nice, to meet you, that sounds fucking awesome." Chris says cutting you off.

"It does. Count me in."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank......" He says as he bursts into tears.

You and Chris look at each other very confused, you both know what it's like to get a project greenlit but this seems to be something different.

He's really crying now and Ashley comes and brings him tissue and walks him to sit.

"He's been working on this script for 15 years." Maxwell says.

They all quickly grab all the stuff they brought and you tell Collin to send you the information. You and Chris are about to walk them out when Ashley stays behind and looks at you.

"Can I help you?"

Chris just walks past you and follows them out carrying what Ashley was supposed to.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I think you are absolutely stunning and would you like to go out with me anytime?"

You just look at him very confused.

"Answer later, my IG is on your desk. Just DM me."

He turns and walks away, you look down the hall and see him pass Chris who is walking towards you.

"What's with the face?"

"He just asked me out, then told be to slid into his DM'S. He's like 13 years old."

"Really? Wow. That bold motherfucker. Well, I get it. Shoot your shot. I think he said he's 23."

"This is literally the 4th time I have been asked out since you knocked me up."

"You're ridiculously sexy. Even more than before. Let's get you outta here before you turn Aja."

"Too late. You'd have a better chance turning her."

Chris grabs the pizzas on the way out and you grab the cooler they left

"Bye Aja." Chris shouts as he leaves.

"Sorry. Bye Aja."

He walks you to your car and opens the door for you. You get in and he is still standing there.

"Do you need something?"

"You left this."

He shows you the diamond ring you are very familiar with.

"Chris, if you really wanted to, you would have already asked me."

"I'm try...."

Your phone rings throughout your car and it's your dad.

"I got to take this. I'll see you at home."

You stick your left hand out and he puts it on you.

**June 13** ** th ** **:**

"Happy Birthday." You whisper as you lean over your sleeping boyfriend.

"Shhh. What time is it?"

You lean over him to see his alarm clock.

"5:20am."

"Why are you awake? Is it the baby?"

"I mean I did throw up at 4am. But I wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday."

"Who else...."

The door burst open,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND YOU!" Avery shouts holding 4 giant number balloons.

The way she is holding them it reads 4,7,1,0

Chris sits up rubbing his eyes.

"I should have slept at my house."

"We both have a key and it just would have been at your house." Avery says.

"So am I 47 or 10?"

"Darn it! Sorry."

She fixes the balloons makes him hold it then takes a selfie with you and a slightly grumpy Chris is the background.

"Breakfast is ready!" She says and she runs out.

"We really like birthdays."

"I see."

You sit up fully and straddle him and you feel his morning surprise.

"Hey there old man."

"Old man?"

"I mean you are so much older than I am."

"Barely two years."

"Unlike you and Pine." He mumbles out.

"You son of a bitch."

"Ooooh I'm telling my Ma."

"Are you really jealous?"

"Not really, I mean I'm the one who your sitting on, the one whose baby this is, the one who makes you cum all night long." While he was he had hands on your hips, then moved them to your stomach and then moved them to your pussy and was running his fingers up and down your slit.

"Your breakfast is going to be cold." You moan out.

"That'l not what I to eat."

You just nod as he rolls you over and gets between your legs.

"Definitely the best birthday."

20 minutes later you walk down to Avery opening all her presents.

"Is it Christmas?"

" Nope, my grandmother is a little crazy."

You had breakfast catered and Chris invited to your dad's golf course.

When your dad showed up it was with 2 extra guests.

"Sorry, I didn't think he would bring them. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Behave Christopher."

"Yes ma'am." Claw responds.

"You better."

Chris comes and kisses you then leaves.

You and Avery head to Rodeo Drive and put a dent on your American Express Black card.

Your mother planned a huge party at her house, the adults would be in the house and the kids would be in the backyard.

After golfing your dad, Piney and both Chrises went to lunch then a cigar club. It was decided that you would just meet at your parents house.

You decided to wear a new dress you bought its a green dress with black tassels by [Cynthia Rowley](https://www.olivela.com/products/cynthia-rowley-laila-tassel-midi-dress-452580?refSrc=439343&nosto=productpagemobile-nosto-slot-1-fallback-nosto-1).

Although you are very far along, if you look close enough you can tell you look bloated.

You walk down the stairs of your childhood home to see people coming in and out of the front door. You walk around to find someone you hear your name called.

"Oh yay! You came early."

"I did. Chris said he is still with your dad and Robert Pine and Chris." Scott says.

"Yep.....I blame my father for that."

"I love this dress on you." He says looking at your whole body. He looked at your stomach a few seconds longer.

"Thanks. You want a tour?"

"Lead the way."

You talk him upstairs first, you show him your old bedroom, then all your siblings rooms. The theater, the award room, which has all of the family pictures and for some strange reason all your parents wedding photos from their previous marriages.

You are just waiting for Scott to see the one that going to blow his mind.

"So these are your parents first wedding to each other, your dad's second, your mom's second and third.......the fuck?"

You just look at him and shake your head.

"Waaaaaait a fucking minute........isn't that Robert Pine?"

"Yep."

"You and Chris were step-siblings?"

"Not technically. I wasn't alive, she got pregnant with me during their marriage."

"Your dad and he are friends?"

"They are now. Crazy right!??"

"Does Chris know?"

"Of course it's his dad."

"Our Chris."

"I don't think so. He might now, they joke about openly.”

“We all found out at an award show. The host was joking about the many, many marriages in the room and said, ‘Look, we have Isabella Avery here with two of her three husbands,’ he then pointed at Piney and we all laughed then the told us later that it was true. Then my sisters teased me because they knew that Claw and I had made out a couple of times.”

“Wow….”

“I know. Let’s go find food. I’m dying for a steak.”

“I see you’re glad to be off that diet.”

“You have no idea. Abs are absolutely pointless. No more action roles for me.”

You both head down and see that people are already arriving, all of Avery’s school friends are here and her surprise just landed at LAX and will be here in an 20 minutes. You were so glad you convinced your mom to invite people Chris actually knows.

You were able to find mini sliders in the kitchen and ate 4 before your mother yelled at you.

“Always the one in the kitchen, I see you lost your abs.”

“Go away, Bell.”

She is about to reply when your dad yells for her.

“Danny, why are you shouting?” she say walking out of the kitchen.

You hear two laughs that you could pick out in a crowd. You follow the sound and encounter, Chris, Claw and Scott, all laughing in the living room laughing at something Claw said.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing really. You look absolutely amazing.” Chris says stepping closer to you, he gives you a quick kiss.

“Yeah, Zha you clean up real nice.” Claw adds.

“So what are you two best buds now? Did you buy BFF Forever necklaces?”

Scott looks over at you sharply.

“MOM!” Avery yells.

You all turn to see Avery running towards you.

“I can’t believe it! Thank you!” She runs past you and flings open the front door and there is standing at least a 6 inches taller than you last saw him is Zack.

She jumps in his arms and kisses him.

“Alright, we are right here!” Chris says.

Behind him is Chris’s family, you were able to get them all on a chartered flight without him knowing.

Everything went great, both parties were still going on well past midnight.

Just before 1am the kids party had ended and a few kid were with Avery watching a movie upstairs in the Theater.

Chris is in the formal sitting room with his siblings and your brother.

You are sitting in the kitchen eating popcorn.

You just saw your mom, dad, Lisa and Robert walk into your mom’s office.

“Where are they going?” Claw asks grabbing some of your popcorn.

“No clue, stop it.” You say pushing his hand away.

“What’s up? Popcorn is your thinking food.”

You roll your eyes at him as he pops the popcorn in his mouth.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, he may be your boyfriend but I know you."

“I really don’t like you, right now. I’m just thinking about our future together. What it means, are we ready for the next step.”

“Well, dump Evans and our future will be great together."

“Ha, Ha, You’re hilarious.” You smack his hand as he reaches for your popcorn again.

“Ouch. Let me have some, no one can just eat one piece of popcorn.” He says reaching for it again.

“No.” You get off the stool and walk away, he grabs you by the waist and spends you around so you two are face to face, he is looking down at you and glances down to your lips.

“Don’t even think about.” You say trying to pull out of his arms.

“I wasn’t.”

“Liar.”

“You looked at my lips first.”

“I was actually looking at the grey in your beard. You should dye it.”

"It makes me look distinguished."

"Which is code for old."

“Ahem.”

You both turn, to see you your parents and Chris’s parents see you in another Chris’s arms.

He immediately lets go of you and grabs the popcorn from you and leaves.

You smile at them and walk out.

You go and find Chris and he calls you over to him.

“Hey lady, come in here please.”

You sit next to him and join the conversation.

You notice that more people are coming into the room.

“Excuse me, Ms. Hadley this parcel came for you.” One of your parents assistants hands you.

“Me? Um ok?”

You start to open it and realize its an antique ring box.

You look around the room and see people with their phones out you look up at Chris whose expression your can’t really read.

You slowly open it and see you grandmother’s [5 carat European Diamond Cut engagement ring](https://eragem.com/cngl1064386.html).

You look up at Chris, who looks slightly confused as he reaches out his hand and takes it and puts it your trembling finger.

You are overcome with emotion and lean forward to kiss him as everyone cheers.

Shortly after your ‘proposal’ everyone makes there way to leave. Avery somehow talked Chris into letting her stay at his house with his family and Zack.

Your parents walk you to your car and hug you both,

“Congratulations you two!”

The car ride home is dead silent.

You both exchange glances at each other.

“Did you….” You start

“Did you….” He starts.

“No, you…”

“No, you….”

“You, go Zara.”

“Ok…..you didn’t ask me anything.”

“You are right.”

“You let me put the ring on you.”

“You are right.”

“Are we engaged?” You both ask.

You get a text from Avery,

‘You two are trending. I’m a little bummed no one mentioned it to me.’


	10. Getting An A+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara is back filming a new show, and flashback to the night they found out and a real event.

You are sitting in your trailer after eating at Crafty and your phone ringing just woke up from a nap, the scene you are about to film is an intense one where your character gets sexually assaulted. Chris was a little uneasy about it, but was trying to hide it.

“Hello Mr Evans, how are you? This is the 4th time that you have called me.”

“Sorry, I just……wanted…..to say hi.”

“Hi, I just want you to know we will be perfectly fine, my co-stars still stars in his teen drama.”

He sighs heavily.

“I know. I mean, I didn’t enjoy watching you make out with Mackie, but it was with your character’s consent.”

“I thought you liked those scenes.”

“Listen, I do, but…”

“Ooooh you little shit.” You say laughing him.

“Shut up! I know I’m being hyporicrital.” He says laughing

“You are probably wearing a smeduim shirt right now.”

“Maybe.”

“You slut.”

“Me? A slut?” He starts laughing again and you can tell its his double boob grab laugh.

“This is why I love you so much, you think I’m so funny.”

“I love you too, babe. We are going to eventually mention that your pregnant."

"But do we? We can just show up one day with a stroller and when people see us they will be shocked."

"I mean I don't care. You do have Kimmel, Fallon and Stephen Colbert next month."

"Aww you remember?"

"Of course and Avery is trying to convince me to bring Zack. I refuse. You do know that they were in MY bed, right?"

You can tell his anger starting flare up again.

"I can't believe either one of them. Zack said nothing happened but I know he is lying."

"Okkkkkk, chill.They didn't have sex. Zack just went down on her, then she returned the favor."

"Is that supposed to make feel better?!" He shouts.

"She's 17. You and I had both done the same things at their ages."

He sighs heavily.

"I just don't........I just can't.........I can't see have her heart broken again, not by another man.”

Your heart just blossoms with more love than you can imagine.

"I love you and no matter what I'm glad we are having this baby. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow night."

The TV show you were doing was about your characters missing husband and the clothes you wear are loose fitting so they didn't have an issue with you being pregnant, you had 1 more week of shooting, which would put you right at the start of your 5th month.

It's been a month since Avery and Chris's birthday and you still wear the engagement ring everyday. When it first happened you were shocked but the idea of marrying him and being his wife are starting to take over every waking thought. You haven't talked about what it exactly means, but it definitely changed the way you two talked about the future.

He talked about you and Avery when he went on Seth Meyers to talk about A Starting Point.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks for having me."

"How's life? I saw your new movie. I loved it, But..."

"Zara. I know. She is so amazing in it. It was great just to share the screen with her."

"So......" Seth says.

"What are you trying to ask me?"

"My wife read that you two are like maybe dating in real-life."

"Ooooh your wife?" Chris says laughing.

"And maybe some of the audience......"

Chris turns to the audience and then back to Seth.

"I normally don't talk about this, but yes we are dating and I live with a teenager and it's a lot. But they have taught me so much. We have so many coasters, I have to drink beer out of a glass. I have to help with homework. I am made to watch The Gilmore Girls. Poor Dodger is just smothered in love. It's too much."

They both start laughing.

"Eww gross, girls." Seth says making a face.

"I'm joking I grew up with two sisters. It's amazing and drinking beer out of a glass has changed my life. I'm ready for this to be the rest of my life."

They go on to talk about ASP.

There was a quick knock.

"Ms. Hadley, you are needed back on set." The voice outside you trailer says.

"Be right out." You shout back.

You check your make up, your belly and leave your cell phone and head out.

Beth, your set assistant is waiting for you, she is also holding a bouquet of Roses.

"They came about 30 minutes ago."

She puts them in your trailer then she takes you to the set and your scene partner is waiting for you, Clint Everett, a super adorable former teen show star.

"Hey, how was your lunch?"

"I went by crafty and grabbed sandwich, passed out and talked to Chris. You?"

"Same, but did a podcast interview. They asked me about you."

"Seriously? Sorry! I hope it wasn't just questions about me. I had an interview like that and every other question was about Chris, like I don't mind talking about him he is amazing but I thought this was about 'Making A Comeback In Hollywood'."

"It was just two, nothing to bad. That must be so weird. We want to talk to you but just the things we find important." He laughs at that.

"Just wait...."

The director walks up, Callie Andrews.

"You two ready? This scene is little bit intense. It's after the search party ends and his character wants to help you."

"Ah yes, help her with his penis." Clint says.

You and Callie start laughing hysterically.

You take your places and she gives you a second, then calls action.

" 'You don't need to stay, I'll make sure Dylan is at Soccer tomorrow.' "

"'Gwen, stop. You know I am here for you. Just like last time.' "

Your character cuts her eyes at him.

" 'What the fuck is your problem? Nothing happened last time and people are here!' "

"' The Conners just left, its me and you. Gwen, I know you want me. You only stopped last time because of your husband, he's gone. Let me make you feel better.' "

With each sentence he was coming closer to you and by "feel better" He had grabbed you.

Your character pulls away, but he grabs you again and puts his hand around your neck.

" 'Does, this make you feel good, controlling someone? You feel like a hero? The good guy?' "

" 'Yes, it does. You like this.... This is what Andy couldn't do.' "

He was sliding his hands down your body and right into your pants. Your character has tears running down her cheeks. Callie yells"Mommy."

" 'She's right here.'"

He let's her go and quickly turns.

Your character wipes get tears and walks out of frame.

"Cut! That was great. Thank God for dual coverage."

Clint runs over and is a wreck.

"Is it OK, if I hug you?"

"Of course. I know it sucks playing this part, but my guy, you are killing it."

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Clint, one sec."

"Are we done for the day?" You ask the production assistant.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Awesome, you don't have to call me 'ma'am'. "

"Walk me to my trailer Clint."

You start walking to your trailer he follows you in and sees your flowers.

"Forgot to check the card."

Clint finds it reads it for you.

"I am missing you like crazy, my plans changed I'll be home by the time you finish work. Chris."

"Oh my God! I need hurry."

You start to change your clothes and realize you are doing in in front of Clint. You turn around just wearing a tight black tank and he is staring right at your stomach.

"Well, that answered my question. Congratulations. My girlfriend's pregnant, too."

You freeze and just look at him.

"Does he not know?"

"He does! It was just a huge surprise."

**The night of Avery's presentation:**

_"Found it!" Avery shouts over you._

_"OK......."_

_"It happened in the second week, you were ovulating. I didn't have the correct average. That was the week of the Hollywood premiere, as long as you two used protection that week we're good. Which means your period........" She checks her notes again then the chart. "Is a week........late. Ohhhh my goodness."_

_"Oh shit."_

_"I blame that double stick tape." Chris says._

You just stare at her....you know you definitely heard your daughter wrong.

"Wait? What? You're not being serious?" You ask her.

"That's what it says. Just check your app, that will answer the question."

You grab your phone and realize that your app had un-downloaded itself.

You click the download button and look up at Chris and Avery.

"It.....uh.....needs to reinstall."

"Listen whatever happens, happens."

Chris says barely being able to contain his smile.

It was finished loading you had to re-sign in and on the first screen it says 'you missed a period, could you be pregnant?'

You just hand your phone to Chris.

"There is one way to know for certain."

"I have 4 pregnancy tests!" Avery shouts as she jumps up from the table.

"Why do you have 4 fucking pregnancy tests!” Chris yells as she runs upstairs.

"I swear to God, if Zack has put his dick anywhere near her. I'll stab him." He continues.

You can hear him talking but he sounds like Charlie Brown's teacher, just muffled sounds.

This cannot be happening.

You can't be pregnant again, especially not being married. Not that it matters to you, you just don't want to do it alone again.

You look up and Avery is standing in front of you with a pregnancy test in her hand, apparently they came with the Basal Body Temperature.

She hands it to you and they both follow you into your office then into the bathroom.

"This I can do alone."

They both back up and wait.

You just stand there looking at the test in your hand.

You should really get this over with, you take the test, put the cap back on, wash your hands and walk out of the bathroom. You hand it to Avery and walk out of your office and up the stairs to your bedroom.

You are laying in your bed looking up at your ceiling fan.

You hear footsteps but don't turn to look at it, you just feel the weight of him as he lays next to you.

"Do you want to see it first? We didn't look."

You just nod as he hands you the pregnancy test.

You bring it to your sight line and see the word 'PREGNANT'

You hand to Chris and you can practically hear his smile.

“What does it say." Avery whispers from the hallway.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"I'm so getting an A+ this class.” She whispers.

"Avery, go clean the kitchen, then sweep and mop the floor, then feed Dodger." Chris tells her.

"Dude! What did I do? I didn't get her pregnant. Just so you know..."

"Go." You say to her.

You both can hear her mumbling under her breath as she walks down the hall

Chris reaches for your hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it.

"I thought you tasted differently."

You just start to laugh.

"You are so gross." You get out while laughing at him.

"What? You do! I just want you to know that I'm fucking excited. Avery's fun and all but in a year she'll be in College and...."

You burst into to tears.

"They won't even know each other." You sob.

"Oh baby, come here."

"I'm going to blame my hormones."

You snuggle into to chest and take a take a deep breath.

"Marry me."

"Ask me that later."

"I will."

You walk Clint to the door and wave goodbye, right as someone from the costume department walks up waiting for you clothes.

"Almost finished."

You rush back to change as he waits outside.

"Here you go." You say handing him the clothes.

You grab your bag and decided to leave the flowers and walk to your car, you are wearing a [silkBalmain dress](https://www.saksoff5th.com/product/balmain-palm-print-silk-halter-dress-0400012768111.html?site_refer=NPLA_GGL_Shopping), because all of your jeans were getting to tight, with a pair of all black Chuck Taylor's. You were only wearing this because she was going through your clothes asking why you don't dress nicer going to work

_"What if the pap's catch you looking homely. 'Stars Just Like Us.' You don't want that Chris Evans girlfriend dresses in Old Navy jeans."_

_"Alright! Damn Avery. I will dress nicer. Really 'Chris Evans girlfriend'?"_

_"How about former child star who got accidentally knocked up by Captain America?"_

_"Hey, Avery?"_

_"Yesssss?"_

_"Get out."_

_"Sure thing, mother."_

_"I don't like they way say mother, its sounds like you want to to add another word."_

_"OK, Mother!" She yells from the hallway._

You text Avery saying have left the studio and traffic was unusually light. The main reason you took this job was the location, you didn't even need to take the freeway.

You start driving up the private road and see a lot more vehicles leaving than normal. As you pull up you see Avery, Dodger, Pearl and Scott crossing the street, you roll your window down

"Hey you four, what's up?"

"Slumber party at Mr. Evans house." Pearl says.

"Every time she says Mr. Evans, I look around for my dad." Scott says.

"Chris said yes?" You ask looking at Avery.

"Did I, or did I not apologize for breaking that. He left it out. And they sent him another one."

"I don't know why you were messing with it."

"He left it out!"

"He didn't. It was in his.......don't walk away from me." You shout as Avery walks away with Dodger.

"What did she break?" Scott asks.

"His Teen Choice Awards Surf board thing." Pearl answers.

"She didn't, Zack did.......you didn't hear that from me. Bye." Pearl adds as she runs to Chris's house.

"Have fun."

"You too.......I just want you to know. Ummm nevermind. Bye." Scott says as he quick walks away.

You look at him weird and pull into your garage and get out, you grab your bag and purse and head inside. Chris is normally waiting to help you grab your stuff. You walk in and it's empty, you normally find Chris in the kitchen eating or in the living room watching TV.

You put your bag down and you can hear music playing.

You walk towards the sound and it's coming from your back yard.

The music sounds live.

"Hello?" You call out.

"Come outside", you hear Chris say.

"Okkkkkk?" The music is much louder now and you think you recognize the song, its that song but Train, but you can't remember the title.

You walk out and see your [backyard](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/94/f9/4194f9cd73085583ec25cf6496422a81.jpg) completely covered in lights and a pictures that are hooked onto the lights, your Oscar picture, some of you two during filming, then a few personal pictures, you two in bed at this house, family picture at his house and dinners your house outside of Boston, your first Instagram picture, him and Avery, you with his family last Christmas, last Valentines Day he made you dinner that night, one of you and Claw that you just laugh at.

You finally make it to the end and there a medium sized stage and the band Train....Chris steps on the stage he must have been following you because you didn't see him until just now.

"What's going....."

The song you heard earlier starts to play and you immediately remember the song.

It's called[ Marry Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU).

"Just sit." 

You see the chair he pointed to and sit.

"Here goes nothing."

He starts to sing, and you immediately start to cry.

" _Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me"_

You have tears running down your cheeks he steps down and Pat Monahan the lead singer starts to sing.

He walks up to you and offers you a hand to stand up and gets on one knee.

He takes the ring out of his back pocket and it's a completely different ring.

It's a [10 Carat Cushion Cut Halo diamond ring.](https://www.bhjewelers.com/shop/10-00-carat-cushion-cut-diamond-halo-engagement-ring-2/)

"I had this picked out before my birthday."

"Zara Marie Hadley, will you marry me?"

You had been nodding 'yes' the whole time but didn't say anything.

 _"_ Yes _,_ a thousand times yes!"

You lean down and kiss him.

"I'm so glad I left the other one here this morning."

You say as he slides the ring in your finger.

You hear Dodger barking and then Avery trying to whisper to keep him quiet.

Chris gets up and tells everyone they can come out.

It's Avery, Scott, Pearl and your Dad.

Seeing your dad, made start to cry all over again.

"Hey girl..." Was all he got out before he choked up.

"Daddy..."

You two just hug.

"OK stop it you're about to make me cry." Avery says.

They all hangout for about an hour, the band left after you asked them to play 'Drops of Jupiter'

You are walking your dad out to the car as Chris walks Dodger.

"Your mom is going to be so pissed." He says laughing.

"She organized that whole situation, she lucky that we were both aware of the cameras." You hand him back his mother's ring.

"I really did like that one, but this one! He did so good!" You say putting your left hand out.

"He had help.”

"I'm sure Scott did most...."

"Me! Its the same guy who did both of the rings I gave your mother."

"Sorry, dad."

"I can't wait to tell your mom."

"Have fun with that."

He gets in and rolls down his window.

"I know your other secret too. Congratulations. Neither one of them can tell a convincing lie. My lips are sealed."

He says then drives away.

"Hey lady!" Avery shouts.

"Yes, my terrible daughter." You say smiling at her.

"He swore me to secrecy and then bribed me with a trip back to Boston."

"That adorable son of a bitch."

"Ooooh I'm telling Lisa." Her phone rings and it's Zack FaceTiming.

"Its 8pm in Boston,oooooh he just left Lacrosse practice." She runs to Chris's house leaving you on the sidewalk.

You are looking at Chris's house as a pair of arms wraps around you, they hesitate around your stomach for a second.

"Not trying to be all in your business, but how far along are you?"

"Like, 5ish months, my mom doesn't even know."

"I'm shocked Chris didn't say anything. Congratulations, I'm super excited."

You turn around in Scott's arm and hug him.

"I'm getting there. I just feel like most of the time I'm hiding something. But an huge upside this baby is going to be so loved."

You looked up over Scott's shoulder and see Chris waiting patiently. Scott turns to see you two looking at each other.

"I will let you two have some alone time."

Chris walks up and he and Scott hug.

"Have fun and use pro.....nevermind." He says laughing as he walk across the street.

"I didn't say anything!" Chris says with his hands up.

"I know, he just had his hands on my belly and my dad knows too.”

“Gotcha. Is he telling your mom?”

“Yep. I’m not gonna, I still can’t believe she organized that whole “engagement” she’s lucky that we went along with it. She crazy, if you hadn’t noticed. You know i wouldn’t be surprised if…”

Your Apple watch starts to ring, its your mother.

You ignore it and turn towards the house.

“You coming? We have a real engagement to celebrate.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m going to try for twins.” He says as he comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you and walks you into the house.

You both are turning off the lights and start to head up the stairs.

When you hear your front door open and your mother yelling.

“You’re PREGNANT?”

__


	11. Hello Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara has wrapped the pregnant portion filming of The Summit with a surprise Co-Star and is heading home. A flashback to the Hollywood Premiere.

"I want to welcome my all-time favorite actress, Zara Hadley."

You walk out to the stage and greet and hug Ryann Davis, the newest and first black woman to have her own late night show.

"Hi, thanks for having us." You say holding your very pregnant belly.

"Of course! You look absolutely amazing."

You were currently 8 months pregnant you had just finished filming ¾ of Township: The Summit. This was the last leg of the promotional tour of Found, the TV show you did and somehow Chris and Avery convinced you to move back to Boston. You ended up buying the house next door but you moved in with Chris. He and Avery left for Boston two days ago and you have Dodger, who is currently backstage being spoiled and you are sure Instagramed.

You were leaving straight from the studio right to the airport to New York forFallon on Thursday andSeth Meyers on Friday, then straight to Boston to take your 6 month vacation.

"Thank you. I just so glad I am almost done with this press! I just want to get out of these stilettos."

"Let me just get this out of the way, I am a little bit obsessed with you. Sorry! But you had the career I wanted, you grew up in Hollywood and still managed to be really normal."

"Wow, thank you l. I definitely didn't grow up normal. I was just unaware of it."

"Is it true that you and Chris Pine were step-siblings."

"You really do your research. Technically, no..although my mom married his dad. I wasn't conceived yet."

"Right! Your parents got back together while she was still married to Robert Pine. Didn't you date Chris Pine too?"

You just look at her.

"So you just gonna put my whole business in the street?" You say laughing.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I was just getting excited. You don't have to answer anything I asked!"

You both laugh.

"Its fine, it is all out there and it's not my secret. Yes, I did date Pine for 3 years, but that a long time ago."

"Yes, and now you with another Chris, my favorite, Chris Evans. You were the only person I wanted to date my imaginary boyfriend."

"Aww, thanks. He's my favorite Chris too."

"Oh....Ow." You say.

"Are you ok? Do I need to boil water?"

"Nope, just a kick. Must have heard us mention her daddy."

You put your hand over your mouth when you realize that you said "her"

You both were keeping it a secret on the sex of your baby for a little bit of privacy, although Chris almost broke it first when he said he lives in house with 3 women, but then talked about Avery's hamster, RBG.

"Well, shit."

Your phone rings on the drive to the airport. Dodger is currently asleep on your feet.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm just glad I'm not the one who said it."

"Oh shut up."

Chris laughs.

"You are the absolute worst, Christopher."

"I'm sorry. I love you. Everything is fine. Our mom's are talking to us again. My mom wasn't that mad but Izzy! I thought she was going to explode."

"First, I absolutely love that you call my mom Izzy, she fucking hates it. And don't care that she was mad. She arranged that whole engagement thing and dragged your mom into. She fucking insane. I'm so glad she is staying in California."

Chris clears his throat and makes a weird noise.

"Oh no. You're nervous. You always make that sound when you have something you don't want to say.

The car stops and the door opens and you wake-up Dodger and walk to the plane.

" I......just.....ummmm."

"Just say it."

But he doesn't need to, you turn to see your mother is sitting on the private plane reading on her iPad.

"Christopher Robert, I'm going to murder you."

"I'm sorry, I love you, bye " He hangs up the phone immediately.

3 Months ago:

You both turned at the sound of your mother yelling.

"So no one was going to tell me? I was just supposed to read about when you're trending on fucking Twitter?"

"You seem upset." You say standing on your balcony

"Fuck you, Zara."

"Wow, mom real mature, if you would kindly leave my house."

"I heard your got engaged again. Was the first one not good enough?"

The front door opens again and it's Avery.

"Grandma! Hey let's go, Gramps is looking for you." She says trying to distract your mom.

"You should listen to her. And that first one wasn't real, you just can't make someone propose. Dad has the ring so everything's fine."

"What's everyone going to say? She did it again, got pregnant for the second time not being married. Let's hope he sticks around. It was so hard last time. Why would you do it again on purpose."

"Who cares! Who CARES! I'm sorry I embarrassed you 18 years ago. That was not on purpose and neither was this, I don't regret it. You LITERALLY didn't care about what you did your whole life. Now you are so worried about me? And will he stick around? How dare you say that. He is literally the best this that has come into my life. Am I terrified? Of course I am, but that doesn't stop me from giving him my all everyday. I love him and that's all that matters."

You turn and head to your bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute." Chris says as he walks towards the stairs.

You aren't sure what was said but 5 minutes later Chris walked into the bathroom and joined you in the shower.

"Did she leave?"

"Yep, your dad pulled up as we were walking out, so Avery drove your mom's car home and her and Pearl are staying the night at your parents."

"Thank you."

He grabs your hand and brings you close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You are stuck with me."

"Good. I would stalk you forever. Plus this kid is definitely going to be a handful. Your mom has told me all about you."

You finish the shower and head to the closet to get dressed in a silk sleep dress. He follows you and wraps his arms around your belly.

"Me? A handful? There is literally an interview with your parents when you are running around naked in the backyard."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that. In my defense, I really wanted to be a Nudist.You used to 'cute' you way out of things or blame Scott."

You slide out of his arms and head to bed.

You can hear him more mumbling to himself as he walks into the bedroom. He is just wearing a pair boxers.

"Anything Scott said can be easily refuted as he was normally a cohort."

"Oooh l love it when you say big words." You say fanning yourself.

He narrows his eyes at you and gets into bed.

He pulls you to him so you two are face to face.

"How exactly did I 'cute' my way out of anything?"

"Not sure, you are pretty funny looking. This beard." You say rubbing his cheek.

"This lonely freckle." You say poking him on it.

"Those eyes, not to mention these eyelashes." You say touching his lashes which makes him blink.

"This nose." You say running your finger over the bridge of his nose.

"These super pink lips." You say running your finger down the center of his lips. He kisses your finger.

"You're just a whole mess." You say smiling at him.

"Oh really? Anything else?" He says rolling onto his back.

"Of course, these tattoos. Are you a super villain?" You say as you poke him him all over his chest.

"Have you seen your hands?" You say as you lace your fingers into them.

He brings them to his mouth and kisses the back of your hand.

You then move your other hand back to his chest and slowly run your hands down his stomach to the top of his boxers.

He smirks as he looks down at your hand.

"You got more?"

"I mean, this might be the worst thing about you."

"Ohhhh really? You haven't complained yet."

"Well, it's too big." You say laughing.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." He says smirking.

"Don't get me started on that smirk."

He does it again then starts to laugh.

"Oh no, not the laugh."

"Not nice."

"I'm kidding....."

"Alright, I'm done being judged. Take this off." He says pointing at your sleep dress.

"Um excuse you?" You say feigning an attitude.

He sits up and starts to lean over you, in turn you lean back until you are laying on your back.

"Take it off." He says again.

This whole bossy said of him in bed has come out three times now the first was the night after your three month anniversary. He told you to take off your panties and you just looked at him very confused. When you didn't move he did it for you, he actually ripped them. You were about to get upset but had his mouth on your pussy and his hand on your neck, before you could even think. Then once again when you were filming in Qatar, you were filming night shoots. Your character's had a huge argument in front of everyone and the sexual tension between you two was boiling over. Sam, suggested you two refrain from sex in your personal life to help this scene and although you both thought it was silly, but the second you wrapped for the rest of the morning, you both headed to the house you were renting and he had you bent over the couch screaming out his name. He had gripped on to your hips to tightly, you had bruises the next morning. The most recent one was the night of the Hollywood premiere, which also happened to be the time he got you pregnant.

8 Months Ago, Night of the Premiere:

"Holy fucking Christ, Zara! Gadamn! Evans you letting her walk around like this. Whew Jesus!" Mackie yells at you.

"You haven't even seen the best part.......the back." Chris says after he finishes his beer.

"Oh I saw. Trust me. I saw."

"You two pervs, better leave me alone." You say sitting down on a couch.

"What?! You are the one with your titties out." Mackie responds.

"They are not out, they are just on display." You reply.

"What a display." Chris says.

"I definitely remember you being an ass man Evans." Mackie says.

"Go away, Anthony."

"Let's go grab her a drink and me another one." Chris says getting up from the couch.

"Bye." You say waving your fingers at them.

The walk away then Chris turns and winks at you.

"It should be illegal for him to be that sexy." Aimee says walking up to you.

"I know. I swear I don't know how I've ever been mad at him. I mean I have but I can't even remember why. If he really wants to out of trouble he puts on a smedium white shirt and pulls out his....."

Aimee gasps out very loud.

You look at her crazy and continue "St. Christopher chain..... What did you think I was going to say! We have a 16 year old." You say laughing

She starts laughing too.

"Sorry....."

"What's going on ladies." Conner says walking up with Chinese Entourage.

He says something in Chinese to one of his friends and he walks away.

He sits next to Aimee and whispers something in her ear, she smiles and then pushed him with her shoulder.

He and Aimee had been vibe-ing while you guys were filming, but they both have partners. You and Chris were pretty sure they slept together at least once. Chris saw Conner leaving Aimee's hotel room early one morning during the press tour.

Chris, Mackie and Tim are walking over with drinks and 5 plates of food.

"This my love, is for you." Chris says as he leans over and kisses you then hands you a glass of champagne.

"Aww..you two are so sweet." Aimee says.

"Don't let that face fool you, he's trying to get me drunk."

"What?? I would never. Here's a shot."

You take it and drink it.

"No more! Give me food." You say reaching for his plate.

"Don't you have to start filming that movie with Sexy Seabass soon?" Mackie asks.

"I do."

"I read that script. So much sex." Aimee says.

"I know! That's why I booked them back to back so I would just keep this size. I probably have to lose most of this muscle."

Chris just drinks his beer with an attitude.

"Ooooh Evans, is that a sensitive topic? Your girl and Seb."

"Nope. I'm the one she goes home with."

The topic eventually changed and Aimee and Conner were on the dance floor, while you and Chris and a few other people were standing at a table near the bar.

You would feel his hand on your ass every once in a while, it started with a simple hand on your right cheek for a second, then to a hand on your ass while he talked to someone else, to a full hand grab of your ass to finally an ass smack which startled you.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Hey, come with me real fast." He says pushing you from behind.

"Where are you taking me?" You ask the man who is pushing you through the crowd.

"Where are you two going?" Aimee slurs out.

"To talk. I thought your boyfriend was coming?" Chris asks.

"With his new girlfriend!" She responds.

"Sorry about that." You say as Chris keeping walking you past her.

You reach a set of stairs and stop.

"Up."

"Where are we going?"

He walks in front of you and leads you up the stairs.

"Will you just answer me?"

He finally stops in front of a door that says private.

"Are we going to mop? Or maybe sweep?"

"Would you stop talking and walk in the fucking room."

You turn the handle and walk in.

It's bathroom, but more of a sitting area. There is a huge settee and a chair.

"Sit."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He finally walks up to you and gently pushes you by your hips and you sit down.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Because you like me difficult."

He is standing in front of you, you slide your hand across his dick as you look up at him.

You start to unbuckle his belt but he stopped you.

"I was told to not ruin your lipstick."

He bends down and starts to unbutton the dress from the bottom.

"And to be careful with these buttons, and I can't unbutton the top 3 buttons."

You scoot back so you can fully recline on your elbows looking down at him unbuttoning.

"I was also told you aren't wearing anything underneath this and you just got a Brazilian."

"Who exactly is telling you these super intimate details?" You say lifting your hips to help him move your dress.

"I can't reveal my source. Open."

You slowly spread your legs for him and he quickly pulls you to his mouth.

He then runs his tongue up your pussy. He then gently sucks on your clit for just a second before taking his hand and spreading your lips to dip his tongue inside you. He slides his tongue in and out of you fully coated you on his tongue he finally comes back up to your clit and kisses it before taking it to his mouth. It doesn't take long for him to have you trembling in his hands, it's starting to get too intense so you try to back away from his mouth.

"Where are you going?" He say as he starts to kiss your clit.

"Away.....oh my goodness. I absolutely love you......make me cum, please."

"Stop it. I love you too and not yet."

He slides his middle and ring fingers slowly into you and starts to stroke you as he return to slowly sucking your clit in and out of his mouth.

You are moaning louder and louder and your pretty sure you screamed out his whole name.

He strokes his fingers up with a come here movement.

He pulls his mouth away from you to focus on making you cum.

"Ohhhh shit.........right there..........fuck.......I'm cuming....I'm cuming." You say as you clench around his fingers. Before you even have time to recover he just applies pressure to you G-Spot and takes your clit back into his mouth and is quickly bringing you to another orgasm.

The heat from your impending orgasm is quickly spreading throughout your whole body as you start to shake with the pre-orgasm tension.

"Oooooooh God.........that's it..........I'm cuming........." You screamed out.

Everything else was practically unintelligible as you came down from your orgasm. He pulled away and was gently rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You are trembling as you lay there breathing heavily.

"Fuck, I swear no one else has made me cum harder in my entire life."

"Good. You want more?" He asks running his fingers across your folds.

"Maybe later, but right now I want to ride the shit out of you." You say sitting up.

He sits down next to you and you finish unbuckling his belt. He quickly pulls everything down as you try adjust your dress, which looks more like a cape right now.

He sits back and licks then bites his bottom lip as you slowly slide down his length. You twist your hips and begin to rock slowly against him.

"Fuck, Z this pussy is so tight." He groans out as he grabs your hips.

"You want me to go faster?" You moan out as you continue you rock into him a little bit harder.

"You.....know......I want it fast." He moans out, he starts to pull your hips faster towards him as he closes his eyes.

You try to speed up, but he normally doesn’t make you cum that hard but that orgasm was so intense, you are having a hard time keeping up this speed. But riding him right now makes you feel so full, you don't ride him that much because he loves to be in control. He is hitting all the spots and you have already cum 3 times.

"Z, baby you good? Let me finish you off." He says as he pulls you off of him.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby. I really wanted to make you cum."

"Don't, that was so hot. You are so wet..it's ridiculous." He slides his hand through your folds again then slides 2 fingers in and stars to stroke your G-Spot again. You immediately cum again.

"Fuck, that's so hot." He says licking his fingers.

"Holy shit." Is all you can say.

"On your stomach and I want that ass up."

You do as he says and he immediately slams into and is hitting your G-Spot directly as you start to clench around him. He keeps his same pace and hitting that same spot. He can feel you start to tremble around again. You barely have any time to recover before you are clenching around him again.

"That's it........you feel so so good."

"Ohhhh I'm cuming......"

He feels you start to tremble around him again and this one brings him over the edge with you, he continues to thrust into you emptying himself deep within you. You both fall to settee and he rolls to the side of you so he isn't laying on your back.

"Wow, I can't move." He chuckles out.

"You? I can't even feel my pussy. It's literally numb." He slides his hand on your pussy and just rests it on there.

His phone dings in his back pocket and he checks it.

"Sam is looking for you."

"Who?"You say with your eyes closed.

"The director."

"Ugh. I can barely move." You start to get up finally head over to bathroom and go pee.

You can hear him get up and head into the other stall top pee, too.

"We totally didn't use any protection." He says

"I know, I'm dealing with it now."

"My bad."

You finish and start to get your dress put back together, you are very surprised the tape is still holding on. You walk to him leaning on the counter holding your lipstick.

"You can tell Rodnee he's fired."

"If you rip this I will cut you." You say trying to take it off.

He just laughs at you.

"I can't wait to call you my wife."

You pull it off and sit up putting the girls on full display.

"Well hello ladies."

He puts his arm around your waist and pulls you so your breast are right in his face then starts to slowly flick your nipple and then sucks it into his mouth. Your head falls back in pleasure and he goes back and forth between both. He slides his hand to your clit and is using the pad of his thumb to massage it.

You can hear your phone buzzing......it stops. Then starts again. You turn your head and check your phone, its Lisa and she has called you 32 times.

"Oh goodness....... stop."

"Does it hurt, I can do it gentler." He runs his tongue over your nipple again.

"That feels amazing......but your mom has called me 32....nope 35 times."

"Fuck." He jumps up looking for his phone.

"I can just FaceTime her."

You call her back and hand him the phone. He hands you your sleep dress you put it back on

Then he gets back in bed next to you.

The phone rings and Lisa picks up on the first ring.

"For fucks sake, Zara! Are you ok? Oh it's you." She yells.

"Ma. Is everything OK?"

"Everything is good here. Thank for finally calling me back! I've only been calling for fucking half an hour."

You had never heard Lisa's Boston accent but she is deep in it now.

"I'm sorry, we were busy. I left my phone somewhere."

"Busy? Doing what? Getting Zara pregnant? I thought you did that all fucking ready."


	12. My Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Zara and her mother Isabella aren't speaking and Avery is a bit confused about an issue with her and Zack.

"Why are you making me do this?" You are following your crazy fiancé outside in his swim trunks.

"Can you just film it, I want it on the Gram." He says pushing you towards the back door.

"The gram? You are in your late thirty's."

"Don't look it." He says flexing.

"Everyone is going to see your tattoos."

He shrugs and walks outside.

You finally make it outside and Dodger runs up to see you both.

"Hey bud. You watch your dad lose a testicle?"

"Its cold out here."

"I know. Go do it. So we can go back inside."You say rubbing your belly.

He leans down and kisses your belly.

He stands by the pool and he turns to face you.

"A back flip? Don't hurt yourself Christopher."

You give him a thumbs up.

He winks at you then does a back flip into the freezing pool.

"Ohh...."

You put your phone down.

"Its so fucking cold."

"I'm sure it is. I'm going inside."

"Can you hand me the towel."

You walk up to the edge of the pool and he lunges at you.

"I will drown you."

"I'm kidding." He swims to the side and gets out you hand him the towel and he hugs you from behind.

"Christopher, you are wet and cold."

"Mom and Dad ummm Chris... You two." Avery shouts as you walk in the back door.

"What?" Chris yells back shivering.

You both walk in the living room and you sit on the couch.

"Why are you wet?"

"Thirst trapping on the Gram." You tell her as you try to get comfortable.

"Gross. You're almost 40. A huge box came."

He heads to the bedroom to change.

You slowly get roll to your side and push off the couch and head to the side door.

You open and don't see anything.

"The other house."

"Then go get it. I'm still not talking your crazy grandmother."

The oven timer goes off and you head to the kitchen.

"Who wants caramel corn!"

"Me!" Avery says.

"Go get the package first."

"I'll get it." Chris says as he walks past you.

"Thank you." You move so you can watch him walk out.

"You know I can see you." Avery says looking at you.

"You know I don't care. It's like he is getting more attractive the more pregnant I get."

"That is actually scientifically true. It's a biological thing. I definitely know I have heard your attraction."

"Sorry, everything is very sensitive."

"I kinda want to ask you a question about that."

"Of course." You put the caramel corn in a bowl and lead her into living room.

You plop down on the couch and try to get comfortable.

"Go."

"Well, OK. I have heard you two many, many times and while I have had a few orgasms myself but from Zack, they don't sound the same. Just last night, you were literally yelling."

You think back to last night and it was really good.

"Sorry, he is really good in bed."

"Mom! Ewwww!"

You ignore your child.

"Well are you sure you are really having one? It could feel really good and not actually have an orgasm."

"OK. I think I have. Maybe."

You turn to her and take her hand.

"First, you would definitely know if you did. Second, it starts with your mind. You have to be very open with your partner. You have to be very relaxed and trust is a huge thing too. If you don't feel comfortable you will never get there."

"I mean we aren't really ever alone. So I'm not always comfortable."

"Is that what you two were doing the other day?"

"Maybe......I was really close then I heard D..Chris calling your name." She says looking past you.

You look behind wondering why Chris was taking so long.

"Ohhhh grandma took the box inside. He definitely stuck talking to her."

"You set this whole thing up."

She just smiles.

"So back to orgasms, are you giving or receiving?"

"Receiving, Zack said 'He doesn't want his dick out in this house.' "

"And it's a little easier to hide eating someone out then giving a BJ"

"Avery Giselle!" You both turn to Chris carrying a huge box.

"Coming." She jumps up and opens the door.

He puts the box on the dining room table.

He looks between you both.

"I just talked to your mother for 10 minutes and she yelled at me, 3 times. Zara, just accept her apology already."

"Fuck, no. She insulted me and you."

"Come on mom. She apologized."

"I don't care. She's lucky I let her stay."

**2 weeks ago:**

"Why are you on this plane? You are very lucky he is nice."

You say trying to walk past her, your belly skims her as you walk by.

"I'm surprised he's not mad at you, too."

"I'm not speaking to you."

You sit down across from her and try not respond, but you can't.

"I didn't cast him! I actually refused to do the movie if he wasn't fired. But my amazing fiancé said he was fine with it. And I can't help who has feelings for me, which I doubt he has."

You sit back and try to relax, she is rocking and rolling in your belly.

"Of course you made your granddaughter upset." You say slowly breathing.

Your mom immediately comes to your side and asks to touch your stomach.

"Hey girl, you are definitely a Hadley, you giving your mom a hard time, I'm sure around your amazing father you behave yourself. I'm sorry that I even for one second that I thought you were a bad idea. I love you, my sweet girl."

She looks up at you and she has tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom. I'm just not there yet."

"I thought everything was fine." Chris asks.

"It was getting there. She always says something insane. She actually thinks I asked for him to join the cast, then asked why not just be with him instead. Like is she crazy? Then she will say how amazing you are. I think she needs to be medicated."

"You just fluster her." Avery says.

"Me!? Seriously?!" You shout.

Chris just sits down and sighs.

"Go get her." You say to Avery.

Avery takes off and runs out the door.

"This is the final time I will address this." You say to him.

"I understand. It's a hard issue."

Your mom comes running in.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"No. Sit and do not interrupt me."

She looks around and sits next to Chris.

"This is the last time I will talk about this. EVER."

"I am absolutely madly in love with this man. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm pretty sure he isn't either." He nods." Now, you asked me why not just get back with Claw, because we dated before and he apparently is in love with me. Which, I don't think he is, he just hates when I'm not infatuated with him. When I got back in Hollywood and my goal was just to mind my business, then this super amazing guy showed up in my life. Did I have feelings for Claw when I came back? Maybe, a little. He was my first love. He will always have a little bit of my heart. But that doesn't change anything else. Chris and I are getting married not to mention this human inside of me. I don't want to be with anyone else. It's very weird to be filming a movie where he is playing my husband, it just confirmed that he was in my past. I know you feel some kinda about the Pine family and I'm sure you feel that if he and I were together you wouldn't feel bad about cheating on Piney. Maybe if we got together it would balance the odds. But, life happens. If he and I were meant to be, we would be together. We aren't. We had our time and it's over."

Your mom had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You are right. I will never forgive myself for breaking his heart. You know Robert wanted you to be his so much. Even after you were born, he came to the hospital and begged me to stay with him. I guess, in a way I wanted you to be with Claw, to make Robert happy. I know what sounds so crazy."

You walk up and hug her tightly.

"Well, that was a lot. I'm going to hangout with my boyfriend." Avery says grabbing her keys and walking out.

"Wait...where are you going? What exactly are you two going to do?" Chris says as he turns to watch her walk out.

"Avery! Wait damn, I did hurt my back doing that damn back flip." He shouts again.

"Christopher, relax. You cannot protect her hymen." Isabella says.

"Plus you have terrified that boy, he isn't going to put his penis anywhere near her, especially not in this house."

"I don't want to protect her hymen! I'm trying to protect her heart."He says finally getting up.

"It's fine. Relax. You are totally stressing her out, she can't even relax during oral sex." You say.

"That poor girl. You should at least let her have that." Isabella says.

"Right? If you can't relax while someone is going down on you.....why even live?" You say laughing.

"Again, this isn't about them having sex....." He looks over at you.

"They haven't."

"Good, it's about him not being right for her. When we get married that will be technically related."

"They will not. Not even a little bit. You need to relax."

"I've got something that will help you relax." Your mom says.

"Don't get him high!"

"That's not what I meant, I mean I have some but I have a muscle relaxer."

"Annnnd he is drinking." You say as he walked past you both and went to the kitchen and grabbed the whiskey.

"Well, I've got a hair appointment and a wax. Your dad's coming tomorrow night."

"Gross. Bye."

"What's in the box?" Chris asks you.

"Not sure." You say walking up to it.

"Its from Collin Amis." You say.

Chris walks over and helps you open it.

It a bunch of production photos, the script and a microphone and a brand new iMac.

"Why would he buy me an iMac? Oooh it's the new one."

"There is a note."

Chris reads it out loud.

"Zara,

I would like you to sign some of these pictures and I need you to re-record a couple of lines and the iMac is a bribe. I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"Well, I'll take it. I wonder what scenes he needs?"

Chris grabs the script and starts to flip through it. He turns and shows you that Collin highlighted the parts.

You roll your eyes and realize it one of the sex scenes.

**2 Months Ago:**

"Zara, you are needed on set."

You roll your eyes. You had been trying to push this scene for weeks.

You trailer door opens and in walks Claw.

"You ready for all of this " He says rubbing his hands on his chest.

"So you just don't knock anymore?"

"I'm kidding, and not really."

"Annie, from the make up is still waiting for you."

You get up and try to walk past him but you belly won't let you.

"Can you move? Actually get out. I'll see you on set."

He backs up and follows you out and laughs a little.

You head to the make up trailer and they check your makeup and the pasties on your boobs and the skin colored thong you are wear and the added make up to your stomach.

You are walked to a mostly closed set but there are still at least 10 people in the room and Claw is chatting with Collin.

"There's my star." Collin says as you walk in you go and sit on the bed and the both walk over to you.

"I cleared out as many people as I could."

"Its fine. I get it. Everyone has something to do in this room. My boobs are already out there."

"I've already seen them." Claw says.

"Okkkkkk, whenever you two are ready."

You take off your robe and get under the covers, you asked for the sheets you have at home because they are so comfortable.

The lighting is getting arranged and hair and makeup came in to check your face.

"Thanks ladies, I wish I had you in my normal life. Chris is not getting this glam when we get busy."

They both laugh and exit the frame.

Claw finally stops talking and gets in the bed next to you.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, weirdo."

"Just tell my where to not touch."

"Not touching my vagina would be great, its hard to get to with the belly."

"So I can touch your breasts?"

"Yes, that doesn't bother me."

"OK, so in this scene it going to be three different sex positions. I'll have to start in spooning position, to you in top, then him in top and we should be good. I'm gonna have dual coverage. So there will be a camera over his shoulder. When Joey climaxes she has the flashback and the vision and screams."

"Got it."

You just nod.

He walks away and calls for quiet on the set and calls action.

" 'I'm sorry you had a rough day, Jo. You want a massage?' "

"'Thanks babe. You know that "massage" is why we're pregnant now.' "

He laughs and scoots up close to you and kisses your ear.

" 'That tickles!'"

He moves his hand you near your vagina.

So it looks like he is rubbing your clit.

"' That's......not....ooooooh.......mmmmm.....a massage.' "

" 'Technically, it is.'" He says as kisses your neck.

You turn your head and kiss him, he then pulls back and goes under the blankets you roll over onto your back and act your way through an orgasm, right as your character climaxes she sees the end of the first movie, but she is now with the other souls, which causes her to sit up quickly.

Joey's husband Aaron comes up quickly from the blanket and asks if she's OK.

" 'You ok? Did you not enjoy it?' " He asks a little self doubting.

You turn to him and quickly reassure him.

" ' Yes! Very much so. I just had a weird thing of deja vu.' "

Joey pushes Aaron back and straddles him, when Collin calls cut.

"Cut! That was great. One take Zara, is what I'm going call you."

You start to get off Claw but he hold on to your thighs for a second before letting go.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were getting down."

"Collin, called cut, and I have to pee."

As soon as you start to move someone brings you your robe. You walk off set and head to the bathroom.

When you get back you are eating a chocolate filled croissant.

Claw is sitting on the bed looking at the script.

"You forget your lines?"

He looks up at you and smiles.

"I think I can remember sex sounds. That's going to taste great second hand." He says pointing to the croissant.

"Then don't put your tongue in my mouth."

"Sorry, that's muscle memory."

"Yeah, yeah.....don't think I didn't feel what you did under the blanket too."

You say sitting next him.

"I swear to God that was an accident. You kept moving, I was trying not to have face right on your puss....vagina."

You start to laugh, the set had a WHOLE class about the proper words to say when filming a sex scene.

Collin walks up, "You two ready for the next part..I thought that we just do you on top and that be the part where you scream from what you saw."

"Let's do this so I can go eat lunch." You say as your robe is removed.

Claw and Collin are staring at your stomach as she starts to move.

"That is the creepiest thing I have ever seen. Does it hurt?" Collin asks.

"It doesn't feel great."

The scene goes well, although you did have to keep redoing your orgasm sounds and scream. Half way you lost your pasties, so Claw had to keep holding your boobs and since your belly was in through way he couldn't pull you very close to him, he did once and felt her kick. Collin changed his mind again and you did film with Claw on top with his holding your knees open as he thrusted towards you, he made contact a few times. Then Joey has the vision.

After finishing scene the set was cleared as the wardrobe department came in and helped you get dressed. You and Claw didn't talk. He had another scene to shoot but you were done early, plus you had a doctors appointment.

"So what exactly to you have to AD?"Chris says flipping through the script.

"Not sure." You are currently opening the chocolate croissants Collin sent.

"Ohhh....did you film this scene just like the script says?"

You both know Collin's work, his sex scenes are known for being and looking very real.

"Uhhh, I think so." You say really trying to enjoy the croissant.

"Gotcha." He puts the script down and looks in the box again then grabs his drink and finishes it.

You finish the croissant and turn to him.

"I don't know where your mind is going but don't. We have talked about this. If anything that scene confirmed for me nothing is there. And if it makes you feel any better, I was dryer then the Sahara during it."

He gives you a little smirk.

The scenes you filmed for your movie where so hot, you were so wet so at the end of them, once you were very close to an actual orgasm from the friction he was putting in pretend work but it was working for you and once he realized he was actually getting you close he started doing it harder, that is the take Sam used in the movie and during another one he was actually fingering you.

"Here, eat this." You say holding a croissant.

He takes a bite, then another.

You watch him eat it as he closes his eyes and licks his lips

"Damn. That's delicious. You had these on set?"

"Yep, I asked for tons of chocolate stuffed things."

"Why? Were you craving it?" He says as he takes the croissant from your hand.

"A little, but mainly because Claw hates chocolate. So every time he would put his tongue in my mouth he was tasting chocolate."

Chris starts laughing so hard you the he was going to fall over. Which causes you to laugh too.

"That's fucking amazing."

"I know. I still don't think he knows."

Just then the side door opens and Avery comes storming in.

"Boys are the absolute worst! I give him constructive criticism and he freaks out! I'm so sorry you haven't made me cum Zachary!" Avery yells.

"Oh God!" Chris says.

Then Zack walks in yelling,"It was the way you said it! Like I'm not trying! I am trying very hard! My jaw is constantly sore!"

He quickly notices you two standing in the dining room and turns beat red.

"We're leaving." You say grabbing your purse and pushing Chris towards the front door.

"You're not wearing shoes." Chris says annoyed.

"I got new chucks in car."

You finally get him outside and you go and grab Dodger and put him in your car.

"You can drive!"

You take him to the city and take him out lunch then you take him shopping and try to by him a car. You are heading back home and stop by Shanna's to grab Dodger.

You pull into her driveway and see Dodger running after her kids.

"I know what you are doing." He say as you walk into Shanna's house.

"Hello? What?" You say trying to avoid this.

"You are trying to make forget what's happening at our house right now."

"What's happening at your house?" Scott says

"Hey! When did you get here?" You say walking up to hug him.

"Like an hour ago. I was about to call you, what's happening at your house right now?"

"I don't want to think about it. He just better have finally made her...........you know. Fuck, I hate this so much." Chris says walking away.

"I'm so confused." Scott asks watching Chris walk away.

"Avery and Zack. Apparently he has never actually given her an orgasm. So we gave them privacy."

"Wow....gotcha. Listen, its a lot harder than it looks. I totally understand Chris's issue, too."

"I do, too. I just want her to have the best experiences." You say walking farther into her house.

You head straight to the kitchen.

Chris and Shanna are in there as Chris is drinking a beer.

"What's with him?" Shanna says looking over at Chris.

"Zack and Avery......"

"What about them? I still cannot believe how grown-up he is and so freaking tall. They are so cute together."

"They are ummmm working through an issue." You say.

"He is trying to give my daughter an orgasm! For the love of God, do you have anything stronger than this Shan!" Chris yells walking out of the kitchen.

"Ooooh my.......the liquor cabinet. I can't even! I'm not even ready for that."

"Its basically the worst." You say.

"He just called Avery his daughter! My entire heart." Scott says.

"I heard that too! He is the most amazing man. I can't wait until she's is born." You say.

Chris walks back with a bottle of Tequila and 4 shot glasses.

"I'll drink yours." He says to you pouring the shots.

"Its 1:29......" Shanna says.

"I'll drink yours too." Chris says.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to drink it."


	13. She's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who? It's a baby! And another surprise.

"Please, stop following me!" You shout to the three people behind you.

"I'm walking Dodger." Avery says.

"I'm just checking the walking path over here." Your mom says.

"I am following you. Your doctor said to take it easy." Chris says.

"At least, he is being honest. Avery, you don't even have Dodger, just his leash." You say turning around

"Shit!" Avery says as she turns back and runs to get D, who is probably sitting at the front door.

"I haven't even left our property yet."

You all turn to the sound of a car pulling up and the window rolls down.

"Hey what's everyone doing?"

"Really, Christopher? Your mom?"

"I'm fine. She's fine. Dr. Bryce said she COULD come any day, but my due date not for another 3 weeks."

"We all know you are stubborn."

"Leave me alone, mom. Actually, why don't you all leave me alone."

You turn around and head to the house walking faster then you were before, you stopped walking 30 feet from your house and 60 from Chris's and put your hands on your hips.

Lisa's parks in Chris's driveway, your mom is heading into your house and Avery walks past you with Dodger and Chris heads to greet Lisa.

"Really?!!" You scream.

"What?" Chris asks.

"My water just broke."

Everyone is in a panic.

You just sit down in the bench in the front yard waiting for everyone to calm down.

You then head inside to change while everyone is getting ready.

At one point they all got in the car without you. Realized they all wouldn't fit then switched cars.

They finally after 15 minutes they got their shit together and Avery grabbed your hospital bag and Chris grabbed his own bag and the baby bag and car seat.

You Avery and Chris all rode in your car and Lisa and your mom follow in there own cars, Lisa is dropping Dodger off with Carly.

Chris had Avery drive so he could sit next to you in the backseat.

You can tell that he is right on the edge with his anxiety, his knee is bouncing so hard its hitting yours. You put your hand on his knee and he immediately stops. He laces his fingers with yours and looks over at you.

"I'm absolutely terrified, but I have never been more excited in my entire life. I love you, my amazing wife." He says running his finger over your newly added wedding band.

"I know. I am too, just a bit. I just love that you are my husband. I love you too."

**2 Weeks Ago**

"I don't know how you have the energy." Scott says from the couch.

You had just walked into the living room from hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

"You should have heard them two days ago....." Avery says.

"Right? I think I have heard my parents have sex maybe 3 times but I have heard them at least 8 times." Zack says.

"First of all, why are you three listening? And second, mind all of your own business. I heard you and that hottie from the groomers. And you two just literally started your activities, don't make me change our house rules."

Chris comes walking out and senses the tension in the room.

"Everyone good? Did you tell them the news?"

"I didn't! I was about to then they started talking about our sex life."

"Why?"

"Because we have all heard it." Scott says.

Chris looks over at Zack

"We aren't having sex, I am just assuming."

You aren't sure if it was that afternoon alone, but Zack has never been more comfortable at your house. Just yesterday he made everyone lunch, he had heard you mention that you would love if someone made you a grilled cheese sandwich. When he called everyone in for lunch youburst into tears. Chris and Avery explained it was just your hormones.

"Well, thanks for that. We decided to get married this Friday, the Vineyard next door had a cancelation and we are taking it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Scott asks.

"Huh? Seriously?" Avery says.

"Yep, we figured what are we actually waiting for, her due date is getting closer and we just decided to. I'm going to call V and see if she can overnight her design for me." You turn and head to the kitchen.

"Who the fuck ate my damn ice cream!" You yell.

You see Avery quickly run to the door.

"Grandma has a pint of the same one."

Can we PLEASE go back to the "we're getting fucking married in 4 fucking days?" Like what the fuck.....does Ma know?"

"We told the parents before we told you. "

"I just told my sisters." You say.

"I just told Shan and Car and now I'm telling you. I would love for you to be my best man."

Avery pulls up to the front of the hospital and two nurses are waiting for you with a wheelchair.

"Ms. Hadley, welcome. I'm Tyson and this is Marti. "

"Hey, awesome thanks."

You are whisked away from the car and headed up to your private labor and delivery suite. It had two rooms and a small living room. The two nurses helped you get changed and once you sat down in the bed your contractions started coming in fast and hard.

Chris and Avery came in during your initial exam.

"Well, it's looks like this labor is progressing along quite nice, you are already 5 cm dilated and 70% effaced."

He turns to wash his hands and sees Chris standing there and it all clicks.

"Oh my God. It just clicked! What a pleasure it is to have you both. Dr. Bryce went on vacation so I'm covering her deliveries. This will be the last time I fan out."He washes his hands all while looking back at you two. Chris was half sitting on the bed holding you.

"I'm Dr. Stephen Alexander. I think it said that."

"You did." You say back to him.

"Well, I'm going to go......I'll let the anesthesiologist Dr. Miller know, she will be here soon."

He walks right into the door before opening it wide to exit.

"Are we sure he's a doctor? He looks 21." Chris says.

"I was just thinking that! I barely kept my laugh in when he hit that door."

You all start to laugh.

Tyson comes back in and stars an IV line and Chris walks to other side of the room.

"Not a fan of needles?"

"Just the ones that have ink in them."

"Oh yeah, I saw your Instagram post."

"You mean his thirst trap?" Avery says.

"Don't make me laugh while I'm holding this needle!" He says giggling.

"Why won't you let me be greatAve?" Chris asks.

"The world does that, I'm here to keep you level."

Those two go back and forth.

Tyson turns to you, "This my dear Zara, will take the edge off...you will feel better in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Wooooooow, what is this stuff? Me likey."

"Its a nice little labor cocktail. Have fun, they seem like a handful." He says to Avery and Chris who are currently poking each other.

"Mom, did you see his grey hair! He's trying to hide it"

"You should see all the Just for Men beard dye under his sink."

"Zara!"

"My bad, you didn't hear that Tyson!"

"Hear what?"

"See! Tysons ride or die!"

"And MOM! Your new husband doesn't know your real name!"

"Now, what a fucking minute, I know her name I just wasn't aware of all the hyphens."

"Oooh yeah. Zara Marie-Isabella Hadley-Carson. That would not have fit on my SAG card. So I dropped all the after hyphens."

"Why didn't you go with Carson?" Chris asks.

"There was another kid with the last name Carson on Disney, they didn't want any confusion."

There in a knock and your mom and Lisa come in.

"My sweet girl. How are you?!"

"Feeling pretty good." You say pointing to your IV.

"That's great, I'm so excited. This will be so beautiful our families coming together forever."

You just burst into tears.

You aren't sure why every time Lisa just breaths near you, you get overwhelmed with emotion and just cry.

You were a wreck at the rehearsal dinner when she said "I've never seen him happier, you have made him complete, the way you let him into your little family. When he said the woman he was dating had a 16 year old I was very shocked, but then meeting you and Avery changed my mind. I wish you 3 and soon to be 4 all the love in the world."

You couldn't even hear her at the reception, because you were crying so hard.

"I have never experienced this kind of joy. I get to see the love on my son's face every time anyone mentions you. He really enjoys being by himself, so I was shocked to learn that you two had moved in together. You gave him his space. I'm sure not many of you know they actually broke up. It was probably 48 hours, I vividly remember him being so shocked that she had no problem with it. She simply left and he realized immediately he was being stupid. Now here we are celebrating this beautiful family, my new grandchild, although I am way to young to have a 17 year old and our newest one who I can't wait to meet. I love you both. I'm so glad you realized how dumb it was to let her go."

"Are you ready to meet your daughter? I need one more push." Dr. Alexander asks.

"You got this mom." Avery says with her voice breaking.

"You are absolutely amazing." Chris says.

Your mom and Lisa were in the living room area. Your mom was on FaceTime with all of your siblings.

You gathered up the rest of your strength and pushed your final push and immediately heard her cry.

"She's here!" Your mom shouts at the phone.

A few minutes later you are looking down at this little brunette baby quickly dosing off. You bring her closer to your face and she snuggles in.

Avery is a wreck quietly weeping.

You feel his hand on top of yours and a wet kiss from his tears.

"She is absolutely perfect." He says.

"Hey dad, can you bring her over here we need to weigh her." Nurse Tyson asks.

Chris looks at you and you nod, he reaches for her and picks her up she immediately starts to fuss.

"Its OK, daddy's got you." He says through tears.

Chris walks her over and hands her to the nurses then comes back to you.

"I.......have never been happier.....I have my 3 girls...." He couldn't finish his sentence.

A few minutes later the last nurse walks out.

Your mom and Lisa are sitting in the living room with Chris as he holds his daughter.

Avery walks up to you and hands you a folder.

"All this needs is your signature."

To look at her confused and open it.

You immediately start to cry.

"You can't do this to me. I'm already super emotional."

Lisa walks over to you.

"You ok?"

You nod and hand her the folder and she opens it, then she starts to cry.

Your mom walks up and Lisa hands her the folder and she opens it and starts to cry too.

"He wants to adopt her?" You mom asks through tears.

"I do. When I said I do to Z, I meant it for Avery too." He says walking over carry your baby.

A knock on the door and Tyson pokes his head in.

"I forgot to ask, what are you naming this sweet girl."

"Kiana Avery Evans." You say quickly.

"K I A N A?"Tyson asks.

You nod and he walks out.

"You didn't have to." Chris says.

"I know. I want to, plus Kiana Avery Carson-Hadley-Evans, is way too many last names."

"I'm keeping the many last names, I can't have the same last name as my boyfriend. I'll drop Carson and do Hadley-Evans."

"Won't this adoption make you step-cousins?" Chris asks.

"Ew. Gross Ave, you hillbilly. Stop making out with your cousin."

"Stop it! It's so gross to think about." She says with her hands on her face.

3 Months Later:

"Do we have everything?" Chris asks you for the 12th time.

"Yesssss......." You say looking around his BMW.

Kiana was 3 months old and was fast asleep in her carseat.

He had made to the end of the road 5 times before you both realized you forgot something.

The last thing you grabbed was the plug to your breast pump.

"Whatever you forgot we'll just buy it in New York."

"I hope Avery and Dodger will be OK?"

"I think between your parents and my parents they will be fine." He says rubbing your knee.

"Thank you for that. Are you ready for you first interview as a girl dad?"

His smile is so big it changes your whole mood.

"You are the absolute cutest." You tell him.

Chris had a few interviews to promote A Starting Point and you had 3 interviews for the new Disney movie that was coming out soon, your character was a minor character but she had a big song and one promoting Found, it was getting Award buzz.

It had snowed last night and it was the first time you two resumed adult activities and it was so amazingly hot.

**Last Night:**

"She's asleep and I packed the rest of her baby crap." You say to your husband.

"Great, I'm glad she's asleep. She was fighting it so hard."

"Oh my God! She was! Like chick go to sleep, nothing happens in this house after you fall asleep."

He gives you a smirk.

"What's with the face Evans?" You say sitting next to him.

"It means nothing. When's Ave getting home?"

"Tomorrow, she is staying at Mauve's house."

“Oh really?” He says putting his book down.

"Yep." You say turning towards him.

"You want a glass of wine or something."

"I want a glass of wine AND something."

"Right away, ma'am." He says quickly getting off the couch.

You giggle and turn to watch him head to the kitchen.

He grabs your favorite wine and then grabs some cheese and cuts it up and grabs the fancy crackers and heads back you carrying his wine glass in his mouth. He sets down the cheeses and crackers and hands you your wine glass.

"You did this all for little ole me?"

"Of course, my beautiful, sexy and amazing wife." He says as he leans over and kisses you. Then sits back down next to you and pulls your legs on his lap.

You immediately get hot all over, oh this is definitely happening.

You had been getting a few more feelings in your lady bites since having Kiana.

The first time, was two weeks ago, he was helping Avery with a paper she was writing as he was holding Kiki, he turned and smiled at you.

The next time, was last week when he and Scott were having their annual argument about board games and Kiki woke up from her name and he brought her to you and kissed you quickly and you pulled him by his St. Christopher chain and kissed him again, deeper than before, he slide his tongue in your mouth and put his hand on your cheek. It was Kiki's crying that pulled you two apart.

The third time, was two days ago, when you got out of the shower and walked past him sitting on the bed to grab some water from the kitchen. He smacked your ass as you walked by, then immediately apologized. You stood in front of him as he slid his hand up your thighs right to your ass and pulls you towards him. You put your arms around his neck and kiss him. Avery yelling she was home stopped that one.

"Well, thank you my handsome, sexy and amazing husband."

You sit back and drink your wine.

"I'm not expecting anything. Just wanted to treat you with a little cheese." He says looking over at you.

"I know. You are absolutely amazing and I want nothing more than you to take me to bed."You say getting up and heading to your bed room.

"Don't forget the cheese." You shout from the hallway.

You are finally getting settled on the plane after feeding Kiki. Chris buckled Kiki's carseat to the plane seat.

"She's asleep and buckled in very tight."

"Perfect. Come here."You say reaching for him.

"Ughhhh fine." He sits very close to you.

"So....umm.....how was last night….." You ask hesitantly.

"What do you mean? It was fucking amazing. I didn't realize I missed being inside you so much."

"Christopher!" You say pushing him gently.

"What? You tasted amazing and you felt amazing. When I pushed into you last night......fuck you felt good. You know the back of this plane is set up as a bedroom.”

You unbuckle your seat belt and head to the back of the plane.

"Welcome our first guest and our last minute second guest, Zara Hadley and Chris Evans."

This was both you final interviews, Chris got a call at 6:43am from the producer from the show’s producer asking if he wouldn't mind switching his interview from Friday to Thursday. Then you got a call asking if you would mind sharing the stage with Chris.

"Hi, you two!" Ryann Davis says as you both go to sit down.

You try to sit in the second chair but Chris guides you to the first one.

"I'm so excited to have you both on my show, so glad it worked out!" She continues.

"Me too. I'm also glad someone in your staff is watching our sleeping baby."

"Tilly! She's amazing. Your baby is absolutely beautiful. I'm pretty sure I ovulated when I held her."

"Thank you! We're obsessed." Chris responds.

"How's life? You have a teenager and a 3 month old, right?"

"We do. Its pretty bonkers, checking out colleges and checking out breast pumps in the same week. It's a lot."

"How are you doing?" She's asks Chris.

"Same. It just so crazy how much my life changed. I never felt like I was missing anything but having all these amazing woman in my life…” He starts to get choked up.

You lean over and kiss his cheek.

“I hate you both.” Ryann say wiping her eyes.

A segment later you three are standing next to a giant sized Jenga set.

“Welcome, We still have Chris and Zara here and we are going to play game. It’s called Truth or Shot Jenga. Kinda like truth or dare. On each piece there is a question, you can read out loud both the question and then answer. Or just say the answer without the saying the question out loud and your final choice is just take a shot, without answering.”

“I’ll go first.” Ryann says.

She pulls the first question, laughs.

“These two.” Pointing at you and Chris.

“What was the question?” Chris asks.

“Nope.” She puts it in her shirt.

You go next and pull the question, “Best Sex ever by name.”

“Him.” You say pointing to Chris.

You show him the question. He laughs.

He pulls the question, “Dumbest argument you had with your partner.”

He puts his hand over his face. You pull his hand to see the question.

“You better answer this one, Evans”

“Dumbest argument we have had was……..about our daughter’s boyfriend. He’s to comfortable in our house, be nervous or something.”

Ryann pulls another one and she takes the shot.

“That bad?” Chris says.

“My staff are terrible people.”

You get the question “When’s the first time you two had sex.”

“Ugh, The first time we actually hung out. But we had talked and met before and we uhhhh......

..Your mom is going to see this. That was the first time we had sex.”

Chris pulls a question and immediately takes a shot.

“That bad?” Ryann says.

“Your staff are terrible people.”

Ryann pulls, “What did you want to be growing up.”

“I wanted to be a talk show host or a fly girl like JLO”

You pull “One random fact about your partner?”

“Ohh this is a good one. This is going to sound weird, but he is always the perfect temperature.”

“What?” Ryann and Chris ask.

“I was going to say the question but not anymore.

A bell rings.

“Final one! I know you both do great charity work and we will donate 10,000 to each charity if you both answer the next question!”

Someone brings her a fishbowl with one piece of paper.

“How very Hunger Games.”

“Alright here is the question…..” She shows you the question and both you and look at each other with a wide eyed face.

"Ladies first." Chris says.

"Boo.......oh his neck."

"Interesting....." Ryann says.

"Her left hip."

"I'm dying to know what the question was." Ryann says peeking.

"She is freshly bathed and all pj'd up." Chris says as he walks into the living room of the house you're renting on the Upper East Side.

You were texting Avery.

"My precious Kiki, what did that mean man put you in."

"Her perfect Uncle Scott bought it for her." He says handing her to you.

She is wearing a navy blue Patriots footie pajamas.

"Well I hope she throws up all over it."

He just flicks you off.

You get her ready to latch on and she does it perfectly.

" Can you hand me my iPad?" You ask him.

He gets up and grabs it from thread table and hands it to you.

"This isn't mine. It's Avery's. The picture of Zack as the background didn't tip you?"

"It was dead when I grabbed it."

After a very uneventful flight home you're sitting in car as Chris drives home.

"I'm so hungry. I ordered lunch already." You say to him.

"Same."

As you get closer to the house, Avery's iPad starts dinging.

"She is probably close, so its syncing."

You grab it and unlock it, as Chris looks over at you.

"Don't judge. It's just a group text from my mom and dad and your mom and dad. That's weird......what the fuck! I'm going to murder her."


	14. Get Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts where the last chapter ends, then a 3 month time jump. Chris and Zara have worked out an plan to get back at everyone!

"What? What's wrong.”

You show him the messages.

“What the fuck?”

"This is from my mom, Avery said 'I don't like lying to them anymore, can I just tell them my part?' My mother,'You aren't lying, they have no idea I set this up, there were some complications. But two people in there LATE 30's should know the pull out method isn't effective birth control.' They set what up? Us? Wait……”

“There has to be an explanation, maybe its a joke or something.” Chris says unbuckling his seat belt.

“Oh my God! Not Claw! They used him! I am so mad.”

You start to screen shot as much as you can as you see your mom walking out.

You send the texts to your self and hand the iPad to Chris

“Delete the screenshots, turn it off and put it in my bag. I’ll distract my mom.” You say as you quickly get ready.

“So your plan, is to get even?”

“Definitely, you in?”

“Always.”

**3 Months Later**

You Chris and the kids are California, you are doing some press junkets for the Township and the premiere was in a week, you wrapped filming it last month. Chris had a film that was filming in Boston and you were filming in New Mexico.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I love him but I don't think I'm in love with him anymore." You say with your voice breaking.

Your mom is standing in the kitchen of her house staring at you in a panic.

"Zara, what are you talking about? Everybody fights...that doesn't mean you should get divorced, think of your girl's. Trust me its not going to be as easy as you think. You're going to see him and you still have the sequel to film."

"Its not just that......remember when I came here to talk to a studio. I saw Claw and we went to dinner and.......we......."

"Zara, I been looking for your everywhere!" Chris yells as he walks in the kitchen.

You quickly wipe your tears and turn to face him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get Kiki." Your mom says as she walks out of the kitchen.

You look past Chris and see that she went upstairs.

"Oh my God....she is dying!" You say whispering.

"I feel a little bit bad.." Chris says heading over to the fridge.

"Don't! They were all in on it!"

"Its killing me to lie to my mom! She is so worried. That 'fight' we had made her ask me if we are OK."

"Its almost done. Now kiss me before someone walks in."

"That I can do." He closes the m fridge and walks up to you.

He pulls you aggressively towards him and brings you into his arms.

"God, I've miss you." You say putting your arms around his neck.

"Have you? I can't tell." He saying nipping and your jaw line.

"Mm hmm." You moan out.

"You haven't been, screaming out my name when you cum." He said as he slides his hands on your ass then smacks it.

"Christopher! You are terrible...."You moan out.

He was kissing down your neck and was gently biting you in the collar bone. He comes back to your ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum right here in this kitchen..."

"Oh my God.......don't tempt me."

Avery yelling ruined the moment.

"Dad! Have you seen mom?"

"Sorry." You mouth to him.

You start talking right as Avery walked in.

"Oh hi. You two look..."

"Chris stop, you can't just charm your way out of this. We both know this isn't....

You slide out of his arms and walk over to Avery.

"You needed me?"

"Uhhh yeah. I can't find Kiki's binky. Are you two OK? I know that you guys are....nevermind."

She walks out and you follow her upstairs to Kiki.

You get a text from Chris

'I can't keep lying to Ave, its killing me.'

'I know, me too. We can tell her soon. Btw I was ready to hop on that kitchen island and let you have your way with me'

'Shit, who you telling.'

'Meet me at midnight in the pool house. I'll bring the baby monitor.'

'I'll be there. I love you.'

'Aww, baby. I love you too.'

Its 11:58pm and Chris is not in the pool house.

You grab your phone and text him in all caps.

'I WILL START WITHOUT YOU EVANS!'

He immediately texts you back.

'Please, don't. Your parents are still awake. How did you get past them?'

'Just walk past them! You are a grown ass man. Now hurry so you can fuck your wife.'

There is a knock 15 seconds later.

You open the door slowly then pull him in.

"Ouch. I hit my foot."

You step back and he sees that you are in your red silk robe.

"Damn. Please be naked under this." He says reaching for the knot in the tie

"There's only one way to find out."

He comes at you so quick and scoops you up and is carrying you to the bedroom with you laughing the whole way.

He practically tosses you on the bed.

"Oh my goodness, your crazy........and you're getting naked."

He was quickly taking off his clothes and is just standing in his boxer briefs.

"I am. Don't you though..." He gets on the bed as you open your legs.

He moves down to the knot on your robe. He gets close to getting untied, then uses his teeth to finish he looks up at you and winks.

He slowly opens and is greeted with your naked body.

"Fuck me......I can't wait to taste you." He says leaning over you, just staring.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He bends down to quickly kiss you.

"I can't stare at my wife? Who is the most amazing person on the planet? The most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on? The woman who gave birth to our beautiful daughter." You just wrapped your arms around his neck and bring his lips to yours

"Just come here and kiss me."

He just responds by kissing you so slowly and deeply, he is really dominating the kiss and you are letting him.

He pulls back and looks you deep in the eyes.

_God you aren't sure if he has even been this sexy or you have just missed him, but this feels so a amazing. He gets between your legs and kisses your thighs and then kisses your pussy, so softly, he starts to suck on your whole pussy getting your whole mound in his mouth. The new sensation is driving you wild. He let's go and then takes your clit in his mouth and sucks in and out of his mouth, the moans are falling out of your mouth. He is keeping steady rhythm._

_He is amazing at oral, but sometimes you just want to cum as quickly as possible and he loves_

_to take his time._

_Thank God he is making this quick and intense._

The intense constant pressure is sending you straight to an orgasm, he pulls you closer to his mouth and you are so close, just a few more seconds and you will be cuming, the final flick of your clit sends you over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cuming, oh God. Shit, Chris." He wipes his mouth and beard with the back of his hand.

"You good?"

"Always, please come here."You sit up enough to pulls his boxer briefs down and then immediately slams into you.

The breath is taken out of you.

He is thrusting hard and fast.

"Yes, don't stop, so good," he slows down to drive you crazy. Then he starts the same hard thrusting just as fast. The constant rhythm and pressure has you erupting all around him, causing you to scratch his back.

"Oh yes I'm cuming, don't stop, don't stop." The pressure that this angle change has and the hard thrusting is sending you straight to a second orgasm. You are clenching around him again and again, his thrust start to become erratic as he is close to finishing, a few more thrusts and he is emptying himself deep within you. He slowly slides out of you and rolls unto his back.

"Wow, that was crazy hot." He says as he puts his hand on your closest breast.

"It was. We are really good at that."

"I have a confession......" He says look over at you.

"OK....let's get under the blanket I'm cold."

You pull it back and quickly get under the blanket and turn to face each other.

"I was just going to tell to why I was late.........I told Ave......she was crying saying that she was scared."

"She cried?" You ask looking him

"Yes. She got me. I couldn't help it."

"Interesting......because I told her 5 hours ago. That's little B!"

"Wait what????!!!" He says sitting up.

"What did you give her for troubles"

"That kid......a car, a Tesla Model S, I can't believe I fell for it! She's good."

"Look who her parents are. We taught her well. Lay back down and hold me."

"We did, didn't we. Always baby."

You scoot closer to him so he can hold you, you both are asleep with in minutes.

~~~~

The sound of someone muttering curse words and moving something heavy woke you up.

"Wake up, you need to hide, my dad is in here."

A very groggy Chris looks over at you and for a minute you thought he was going to ignore you.

"What?"

"My dad!" You whisper yell pointing to the door.

You get up grab your robe and walk to the bedroom door.

"Hey dad, what are you doing out here."

"Holy shit! You scared me. You mother is looking for a particular platter, she says it's 'good luck and will wash out whatever bad juju you and Chris are going through' that was a direct quote. Listen, I know how hard it is being married in Hollywood, now you all have paparazzi and everyone with their own phones. From what I see from you two is that this will pass, he loves you, he is so in love with you. I just watch him when he's around you, his whole essence changes when you or your girls are near him. Don't ruin this because you're scared."

Although you two were lying, you did feel a lot of pressure and judgement from all sources.

"Thank you. It's nice to be reminded that our love is seen. I love you dad. I saw runt platter in the bedroom closet. I'll grab it."

You turn and head back into the bedroom and Chris is nowhere to be found.

You head to the closet and grab the platter and walk it out to your father, who is currently pouring bourbon into a glass.

"Daniel Tye Carson! It's 7am."

"And what's your point? Girl, I'm grown."

"Well excuse me sir."

"Why are you out here? We literally have 4 empty bedrooms in the house. Where's Chris? I don't think I've seen him this morning."

"Probably, running and I just needed space."

You dad turns and looks directly into your eyes and gives you a small smile.

"OK. Just so you know now, I'm #TeamChris."

"Really, dad?"

"What I like him! More than your siblings partners, so for me let's keep him around. I'm doing Kimmel later, you guys want to come?"

"Sure, I'll ask Chris."

He turns and heads back towards the house.

You head back into the bedroom and Chris is asleep in the bed.

You decide it's still early and get in next to him, he quickly pulls you closer to him and whispers

"Don't tell me I have to go for a run.....I can figure out a way to work up a sweat...." He says as to brings you under him.

"Ohhhh really? Like what....."You say running your hands up his back.

"Mom! Your daughter is hungry!" Avery yells over the baby monitor.

"I swear kids know exactly when their parents are about to have sex." Chris says rolling off of you and he gets up and grabbing his clothes.

"Yep....it's like a sensor. I got to use these things like they were supposed to used." You say looking down at your boobs.

"They were great last night." He says putting his pants back on.

"You perv. Love you" You say quickly walking out and back into your parents house.

Somehow your father convinced you, Chris, your mom and Scott all to come with him to Jimmy Kimmel.

6 hours later you are feeding Kiki backstage in Jimmy Kimmel's green room. Scott came over to your parents so you could all arrive together.

They are doing the superhero movie setup, two chairs in front and 3 in three back.

"Why are we going on stage again?" Scott asks the room.

"I have no idea. Can someone get me a fucking sandwich, I'm hungry."

"Your eating in that dress?" Your mom says walking in the room.

"I just fed a baby in this dress."

You're wearing [black leather sandals](https://www.net-a-porter.com/en-us/shop/product/bottega-veneta/leather-sandals/1151677) and a [Ruffled organza-trimmed satin-crepe midi dress, by Jason Wu.](https://www.net-a-porter.com/en-us/shop/product/jason-wu-collection/ruffled-organza-trimmed-satin-crepe-midi-dress/1276336?fi=wp)

She rolls her eyes and walks back out.

"Not to be rude, but what's her problem."

"Hey Chris can you close the door."

He gets up and closes it and then stands in front of it.

"She's mad at me.....we found out that your parents and my parents were scheming behind our backs. My mom is the fucking mastermind. So we are fucking with them, she thinks I slept with Claw when I was out here last. She super pissed that I'm follow her slutty footsteps."

Scott is just blinking at you then looks to Chris who is drinking his 3rd beer and Chris just nods.

"Its pretty fucking wild. They even got Ave involved got her to lie and that whole science experiment on fertility! Her crazy ass mother. That's why we have Kiki, I'm not that upset about it because I really did want a baby. I'm glad we have her." Chris says.

"This is like a fucking movie. So wait are you two doing this whole fake fighting and break-up. I mean you haven't slept with Chris Pine?" Scott asks.

Both he and Chris look over at you.

"Seriously.....no. Since we've been together, I haven't slept with him."

"You did that night after Aquaman 2 premiere." He says with to much attitude for your liking.

"That was almost two years ago. We weren't even dating! We started dating 3 weeks later. How are you still mad? We weren't even together!

"I just found out!" He whisper yells.

"OK you two...chill." Scott says calming the room.

**Last Month:**

The knock on the front door of your parents house, brings you from your thoughts.

You hadn't seen him since you wrapped The Township: The Summit and the premiere was in a month.

You smooth out your [black wrap dress](https://www.asos.com/us/liquorish/liquorish-wrap-dress-in-black/prd/21208108?ctaref=we+recommend+carousel_5&featureref1=we+recommend+pers) and head to the front door and open it.

"Looking amazing as always Zha." Claw says as you let him in he hugs you and kisses your neck.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

He follows you into the kitchen and he sits on the island stool and is watching you as you finish up the spaghetti sauce your making.

_This felt really normal, if your are honest, this is the life you'd thought you might have._

_Married to this Chris with his sleeping daughter upstairs._

"You know, I always thought this would be us. Married with kids, both still acting maybe directing......" He sighs heavily.

"I was literally just thinking the same thing, but would we be happy? We both felt the guilt and pressure to be together. Your in a great relationship as am I. I wouldn't change one thing." You say turning your head to look at him.

"I know, but Zha I'd risk it all just to be with you again."

You turn back to the pot and turn it off.

"You'd ruin so many lives just to try. I don't feel that way about you, not anymore."

He doesn't say anything he just gets up and walks to grab the plates and hands them to you.

"No. I don't want to do what our parents did to each other. But I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

You give him a sad smile.

"Chris..." You start to say.

"Its fine, what did you want to talk about?" He says changing the subject.

You start to plate the food and tell him to grab the bread in the oven

"What did my mom tell you about me when Chris and I started talking?"

He goes on to explain that the morning after you two slept together in your old bedroom, he came downstairs and your mom was in the kitchen and tried to make him stay for breakfast. He didn't he just left. Then 3 months later started she talking about you wanting to date again and settle down and that he should let you know how I felt. He then found out that you were dating Evans, but it wasn't that serious. After any time you and Chris would be together your mom would tell him that we are about to break up and to try again.

"Wooooow.......that psychotic women. She LITERALLY did everything in her power to get Chris and I together. She bought my house, she convinced the director that Boston is a cheap place to film, she roped my sweet daughter into getting me pregnant.....Chris obviously had to do his part. I'm sorry she strung you along. Just so you know, you'll always have a piece of my heart."

"I don't even know what to say to that.....you're sure?"

You grab your phone and show him the screen shots of some of their conversations.

"Whoa........the pull out method....." He says laughing.

"That's the only part that you mention? It was not the the pull out method, it was more like Russian Roulette and shut up."

"This explains a lot. I kept being invited to things thinking it was going to be just us and then Evans was there and I was confused.”

You finished dinner right as Kiki starts to stir.

"Is this her?" He says picking up the baby monitor.

"Yep, that's our Kiki, Kiana Avery Evans."

"She's beautiful."

"I can get her if you want to hold her."

"Its ok....I'm going to go." He says abruptly.

"Oh ok....listen I don't want this to be a thing. I want you in our lives. This house will be mine and I know you'll keep the house next door."

"I know. I'll be OK. You ended up with the Chris of your dreams. I'm just sad it's not me."

You just stand there not knowing what to say.

"Alright, tell your husband I said he can stop dyeing his beard, the grey is distinguished." He says as he walked out.

~~~

"Your mother is crazy." Scott says.

"Yep."

The door opens and Chris moves out of the way your dad walks in with Ryan Reynolds.

"This is my daughter Zara Hadley."

"Dad, we've met, a few times. Hi Ryan” you say giving him a quick hug.

“Oh we’ll this is my favorite son-in-law Chris.”

“Never heard of him.” Ryan says to the room.

"We have all met, multiple times."

"This is my.....brother-in-law...that's not right. This is Scott, Chris's brother."

"You're the absolute sweetest." Scott says to your dad.

"Congratulations on your marriage and your daughters, when I read that online I burst into tears. Having daughters changes you." Ryan says to Chris.

"It really does and Avery's 17 and that's a whole new set of problems. Thank you."

"When do you two start filming the sequel to your movie and please can I be in it?" Ryan says to you.

"I haven't heard anything about a sequel. Have you?" You say looking over at Chris.

"I just wanted a meeting with the screen writer and I was told she was busy with the sequel." Ryan says to the room.

"That's awesome. I hope that's true, but kinda not I did not like getting in that shape."

"It'll be easier this time around. What happened with that other movie you were going to do, with Sebastian Stan? I read that script......" Ryan asks you.

"I just heard they went another direction, Sebastian's not even it anymore either."

"Such a happy day in our house. I always thought it wouldn't bother me seeing my wife do sex scenes, but I quickly realized she needs to be a nun in her next movie." Chris says to Ryan.

"Exactly.....sorry ladies no more sex scenes for you, we men don't like it."

"That's nothing...wait until it's your daughter. Then come and talk to me." Your dad says to them both.

"Well fuck......"


	15. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump and Zara confesses.

**3 Months Later:**

“Hey girl, hey!” You are walking into Kiki’s room and she is starting to pull herself up in her crib.

“Momma, momma, momma,” She squeals out.

“Let's get you changed! You are to cute to be this stinky!” you pick her up and walk over to her changing table.

"Z, you ready?" Chris asks over the baby monitor.

"For the eighth time yes, my love."

"Stop with that 'my love' stuff we are separating remember." He says his voice dripping to with Sarcasm

"Gotcha. What about baby daddy?" You had finished changing Kiki's diaper and changed her clothes. You put her in a [floral blue romper](https://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0807995005.html), Avery bought her from H&M.

You were having Kiki's 9 month out party, you were heading to London for 3 months to film 'The Rest of Me' your production companies latest movie. You were actually staring

opposite your sweet husband but weren't mentioning that part to anyone yet. You both didn't think you two should star in another movie again so soon, Mika the director just said

how many times have Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone been in a movie together? You countered they aren't married. This was the final step of your revenge plan, you weren't that

mad anymore. You were just bothered by the lying. You two had individually placed seeds of doubts with both of your parents. Chris had gotten a unnecessary lecture from his

father about working and strengthening your marriage instead of getting out of it. Chris had a hard time listening to a man who has had multiple divorces.You got a lecture from

your mom about cheating......somehow she didn't see the irony.

_'_ _I'm just saying it happens but that doesn't mean you don't live with that regret for the rest of your life....anyway. Think of the girls....hell, think of me! I have mentioned him in my interviews. You know your heart choose the right person, no matter what your body chose....many times.' She looks at Kiki in her arms._

_'Got it.....I need to ask you something. I need you to be very honest with me.'_

_She nods_

_'you're a thousand percent sure that Piney is not my father, right?'_

_'Is it that important for you? Would it change anything?'_

_'Yes! It would. It would mean that I have slept with my half brother a lot....just saying that out loud makes me nauseous.'_

_'You don't think I would have said something?'_

_'I hope so?"_

_'Im very sure you are your father's daughter.'_

_'Thank God. I don't think..'_

_'Like 80%.'_

_'MOM!'_

_'70%'_

"We are heading out now." You say to Chris over the monitor.

"He left. Everyone is starting to arrive." Scott says over monitor.

You walk out with Kiki in your arms and meet Scott in the hallway.

"Let me hold this precious baby." He says reaching for her.

She practically leaps out of your arms to Scott, then touches his cheek.

"She does this on purpose." He says with emotion in his voice.

"She wants you to get her a baby cousin."

"You ready to break the hearts of this family?"

"Don't say it like that. That's makes it sound so mean."

Scott just gives you a massive side-eye and walks outside with Kiki.

You hear the celebration of her entrance.

"I can do this.....they lied...so we are." You mumble to yourself.

You walk out to your backyard and it absolutely beautiful, it was a[ pastel picnic](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/51/ac/3c51ac4cbd7a3ee14205ff47ab1bb48a.jpg) with a few low tables for the kids and bar for the adults.

You look over at where Chris was standing talking to his mom and a few aunts and uncles. He gives you a quick wink.

"Zara, can I talk to you for a minute." You mom says as she pulls you near the bar.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Are you still doing this? This is the dumbest thing you will do. You will regret it."

"I think you're just mad because you can't control this. You want to plan everything in your kids lives. Just except it. It's over. Chris and I are over." You say a little bit to loud.

Everyone standing nearby definitely heard.

A single tears rolls down her cheek then she turns and walks inside.

You are starting to feel true regret for taking this path.

"I'll go and talk to her." Your dad says behind you.

"I got it. Can you bring Chris and his parents in 5 minutes?"

He nods and heads to the bar.

You head back into the house and try to think where your mom would be.

You find her in Kiki's room sitting on the pink loveseat.

You slowly walk in and lean against her crib, and try to find your courage to admit you are lying.

You clear your throat and she looks up and wipes her tears.

"You come to tell me Kiki isn't his?"

"Kiana is Chris's." You sigh.

"Evans?" She asks you with a bit to much attitude.

"Of course! You know the last time I slept with anyone other than Chris. We aren't getting a divorce. We have been lying. We actually are heading to London in 2 weeks to film a new movie."

You mother's face goes from sadness to anger.

"You two were just lying? What the entire fuck Zara! Why?! Why would you do that to Avery and ME?"

"Where should I start? You bought that house next to his, you roped poor Claw into this and not to mention my own child! You conspired and played around with peoples lives. I ended pregnant at a not great time. But......after all of those fucking insane things.....I would not have accidentally got pregnant and married the best human on the planet." You got that last part out with your voice breaking with emotion.

"I just want you happy. I want nothing more than the entire world for you and I would risk it all the you. You got pregnant because you two didn't use protection, that's not my fault."

"Really, mom semantics..."

"By THE way, your acting skills!! I was absolutely convinced you two were getting a divorce and that thing in my kitchen about you and Claw.

"I almost forgot about him. I can't believe you did that to him. He told me that you kept.."

"I'll fix it."

There is a knock on the door as your dad peeks in and they all file.

Instead of Chris's dad it your oldest sister and brother, Sammy, Kaden and Chris's sister Carly.

"Are you two getting a divorce? Because that's dumb as fuck." Kaden says the second he is in the room.

"Same. I'm attached to his family. Momma Lisa is giving me her lasagna recipe. I'm an against it." Sammy says.

"Same! I'm team Zara. Sorry not sorry." Carly says.

"We are not getting divorced. This was just an act to get back at this one." You say pointing to your mother.

"For real? I hate you both. This got me all emotional and shit." Kaden says as he sits down on the couch next to your mom

"Wait? Why? What did she do?" Sammy asks the room.

After a long annoying pause and you giving your mom 'your mom stare' she finally spills the beans.

She and Lisa got really close during our award show season. Lisa after having a few glasses of champagne told your mom that Chris had mentioned you a few times and said Zara was absolutely beautiful and he wanted to get to know you. Your mom told Lisa about your latest movie still needed it's leading man.

'They would be so great together. I'll set it up.'

'That would be so great. Do they know each other?'

'I know the father the director of her new movie.......personally. Oh and I'm buying her an house so she will stay in California.'

'She should by a house near Chris! That would be spectacular. The house across the road! The couple who live their kids just moved out! I'll talk to them.'

"It's not that bad. We were just trying to help out our sweet....." You mom's voice breaks with emotion.

"This is why Meryl won the Oscar." Sammy says while sitting down in the glider chair.

"That doesn't sound sooo bad." Carly says.

"That's just the beginning!" Chris says.

"You don't even want to know what she did to Claw!" You say to Sammy.

"Mom! You were the one telling him that Zara wanted him back? While she was dating this one? He was constantly calling me asking me what was up with them." Kaden says with a whole bunch of attitude.

"Yep! Your mother." You say to the room.

"Wooooow. That's fucked up. Please don't tell me this is because of Piney? He isn't someone's real dad?" Sammy asks looking between your parents.

Kaden and Sammy exchange looks and you know exactly what they are thinking.

Sammy starts to laugh.

"Don't you dare. I look the most like our dad!" You say to them.

The laughter starts to spread and before you know Chris is laughing.

"Really?! You all suck." You say getting up.

"Wait. So you two aren't getting divorced, you didn't sleep with Claw and...."

"They did, Claw told me." Kaden says.

"Why are you talking about me with him? That's was almost 3 years ago!" You shout out.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do it again because it always confused you!" Sammy yells.

"I'm sorry, for not checking with my sister before having sex. Should I call you before I have sex with my husband?"

"Oh for fucks sake you are being ridiculous...you LITERALLY begged me to make sure you don't sleep with him again. YOU DID that."

As you two started to yell everyone else starts to leave the room. You both don't notice and continue to yell at each other.

"OK? So what....it was different. It felt different. It felt like goodbye. You act like I just got over us. It took me almost 10 years to finally not burst into tears every time I saw him."

"I know. That's why I'm worried. Then you worked together on the Summit....then you announce you and Chris are breaking up. It only had to be one thing."

"I'm sorry Samantha. I was mad at our crazy mother I didn't even think about how you would feel......you haven't you know talked to Katie right? She's not mad at me, right?"

"Why are you so scared of a college professor?" She says laughing.

"Oh shut up. She was the final say if she didn't want to play nobody did. She is the one who told everyone that I kissed her brother, when he technically kissed me first."

"I kinda love that you are still terrified of his sister....wait when did this happen? You been with Chris for almost 3 years."

"It was the Aquaman 2 premiere.....

**3 Years Ago:**

"I headed to the bar anybody want......and no one is listening."You say walking away.

You get to the bar and ask for a Dr Pepper, the bartender hands it to you and tells you he's a big fan.

"Thank you. I'm a fan of yours too, this Dr Pepper is my first non-alcoholic drink tonight."

"You shouldn't tell him that." A voice you will never forget says from behind you.

"Why? Is he going to tell everyone that I have a drinking problem?" You say turning around to face him.

"Goddamn you look amazing."

You're wearing a bright [red Hervé Léger bodycon dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0449/6139/8952/products/ISS8300327_623_b_1134x1800.jpg?v=1611320142) with cuts at the ribcage.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Christopher."

He was wearing a [brown double-breasted suit](https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F14%2F2017%2F06%2F02%2F060217-chris-pine-suit-brown-embed-2000.jpg&w=1200&c=sc&poi=face&q=85). To tone down the formality of the suit, he sported a casual henley underneath.

He walks up to and you look up to him. He looks over your body slowly.

"I've always liked you in red, Zara."

"Is that why you pushed me off my bike? You liked me in that red sweater?"

He laughs at that, you try not to look at his eyes, his smile makes his eyes crinkle in the sweetest way.

You always were a sucker for that smile.

"Well, first it was on grass and you were 8 so I'm not sure that was the reason. You probably were ignoring me, even at 8 you had a great silent treatment."

"You were always doing dumb shit. 'Come watch me juggle or come watch me mime.'Do you know how boring that was." You say starting to laugh.

"Oh my God. I forgot about the miming phase. I'm sorry for that."

You start to walk back to where you were sitting but everyone was gone.

"Zara! Hey we are heading out. I'll call you." Lisa Bonet yells from the doorway.

You just wave.

You feel his hand on the small of your back. He leans in and whispers

"You want to get out of here?"

You turn your head and are looking into those bright blue eyes and against your better judgment you agree.

"I'm staying at my parents."

"Good thing I know where they live."

You follow him through the crowd as you walk out get a text from Mackie.

_MackAttack: Did he ever come back?_

_MzzZara: Nope. It's cool. I'm heading home. Maybe next time we meet it will be a wrap._

_MackAttack: Yes ma'am! I'll let him know that you left with this handsome dude in a brown suit._

_MzzZara: We are just friends.......I'm mean if it comes up._

_MzzZara: I'm kidding don't._

"You texting your boyfriend?" Chris says looking over at your phone.

"Nosy much?" You say looking over at him.

"Ouch.....just asking."

"No you aren't. You are trying to pry. Plus you wouldn't even care."

The valet pulls up with his car, technically this is his dad's car.

"That's a bit harsh."

He opens the door for you and the paparazzi flashes go crazy.

You sit in silence as he drives the familiar route to the neighborhood you both grew up in. It's pretty much old Hollywood who still lives there.

"Welcome home, Zha-Zha." Chris says as he pulls into his parents garage.

"Its Zha-Zha now?"

"You are always going to be Zha to me." He says smiling at you.

"Stop it with those eyes." You say as you start to get out of the car.

He leans over and watches you get out of the car.

"Stop checking out my ass." You say as bend down and look at him in the still sitting in the car.

He just laughs as he gets out of the car.

"You are wearing that Léger dress like you are doing it a favor. I mean....you should be getting paid."

"Your ridiculous, didn't know your were an ass man Claw."

"Claw...haven't heard that in a while and with an ass like that I can't help it. Come in and say hi."

"Are your parents home?"

"They are. Your's?"

"They are in Palm Springs with Avery."

"Interesting...you coming?" He was standing at the door waiting for you.

"I am."

You walk in ahead of him and are immediately taken back to all the memories you two have had in this house. Once you two were making out in this kitchen and didn't realize his parents were having a formal dinner party less than 30 feet from where you two were kissing.

"Zara, my ravishing rainbow starfish! What are you doing here and with him." Chris's mom Gwynne Gilford says.

You two hug and she holds you in her arms for a few moments.

"Ms. Gwynne you opulent tree frog! He just gave me a ride home. I'm sure he is trying to sleep with me." You say looking over at Chris looking in their fridge.

"You two....you know I can hear you."

"It's late and I'm going to bed. Be safe you two. Goodnight." She says as she hugs you again then walk out.

"Don't be a stranger!" She shouts.

"I won't."

"Make sure you walk her home, son." She shouts again.

"Its just next...."

"Christopher Whitelaw Pine."

"Okkkkkk. I will."

You start to laugh at the whole conversation with his mom. He walks to the dining room table and sits down.

"Don't you need to walk me home?"You ask standing in front of him.

"Are you sure you're ready to go home? The couch misses you."

"Just the couch? Nothing else? No one else?" You say bumping his knee with your leg.

"I don't know how many times you need to hear the declarations of my feelings for you." He says matter of factly.

"Maybe my memory's bad." You mumble out

You just sigh and pull out the chair in front of him.

You look at him and smile sweetly, hoping your message gets across.

He just shakes his head at you, he knows what you are thinking.

"You are something else, Zha. I just don't know if that's a good thing or not. By the way, I saw you talking to Evans."

"You did?" You say looking over at him to judge his reaction.

"What's going on with that? Apparently the internet thinks you are a 'very sexy couple'." He says using air quotes.

"You've been Googling me? And nothing.....I met him at the Oscars. Mackie is trying to get us to talk. He's cute."

"I am not Googling you, this is a very small town and I hear things. You have also told me you don't date actors."

"I do make exceptions.....so are you going to walk me home or not? I'm dying to get out of this dress and these [Louboutin's](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/new-very-prive-patent-1.html)." You say to him.

He had just bit into an apple that he grabbed before he sat down.

His eyes are saying everything you want to hear.

He chews slowly and licks his bottom lip before standing up he then reaches for your hand, you take it and let him walk you home.

You held his hand all the way to your parents house until he stopped at the foot of the stairs and let go of your hand.

"You coming?" You say as you reach your hand out to him.

You can see the hesitation in his eyes but he quickly smiles at you and takes your hand and follows you to your childhood bedroom.

You walk in and head for the closet and take off your shoes, you know you are going to need him to unzip your dress. A knock on the open closet door startled you.

"I thought you might need help to get out of this dress."

"I do..thanks." You turn around and wait for him to unzip you.

You feel him warm and slightly rough hands on your back as he unzips the dress

He takes a step back and as you take of the dress. You are wearing a strapless bra and matching thong.

He walks back up to you and is so close but he isn't touching you.

"Zara, I just want to...." He starts to say but you reach out and start to pull at his henley

"Let's just enjoy this.....please."

He nods, then leans down and picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and walks you to bed.

Neither of you spoke until the next morning.

~~~

"How did Chris take it....I'm assuming not well."

"Umm not too bad. He was bothered that I didn't tell him before we got together. He didn't even know that Claw and I were a thing forever ago.....like I'm only person who has slept with an ex."

"I understand both sides. You two weren't together but you two have history."

The door to Kiki's room opens up quickly and Kaden walks in.

"You two done? Yelling in front of white people....what's wrong with you two."

"They're Italian the spicy whites, they yell all the time." You say as you start to walk out.

"Did you just say 'Spicy White' that's the best thing I've ever heard. It sounds like a weed name."

"I want all proceeds."

"Aren't you rich enough? You got old money, new money and that Marvel money."

"Isn't that Marvel money his...." Sammy says to you both.

"The don't have a prenup." Kaden says.

"You two have the same money......well some of it."You say walking back outside to Kiki's party.

"Oh shut up, you rich bitch." Sammy says as she walks past you.

"So which one of his cousins can I get personal with?" Kaden says as he scans the party.

"None."

"What? That's not fair, even Ave got a cousin."

"What's wrong with your brain?" You say as you walk towards your husband.

"So everyone gets a spicy white BUT me." He yells as you walk away.


End file.
